Protecting Kel: Sword and Glaive
by Kenta Divina
Summary: Continues Protecting Kel. The Scanran war is not over. Dom and Kel will have to overcome trials of distance, betrayal, and separation. Kel's destiny is neverending. King Maggur is looking for the Protector. Kel/Dom veiws. Quotations fixed.
1. New Hope

Author's Note 2010: After many reviews complaining that my quotation marks were gone – I have finally decided to go back into my original document, reformat it, and submit it to FF again. I do it for my reviewers – it is a long and tedious task on over 100 pages.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tamora Pierce's. That's why it's published.

Author's note: Hello Kel/Dom fans, I'm back. I hope this installment to Protecting Kel will not disappoint you. I had to do a lot of thinking between classes.

**I'm going to be switching from Kel's view to Dom's because in order to fully exploit the plot that I've created, keeping things interesting will be extremely hard with only one. Dom's will still be in first person right now, and Kel's will be like in the books**.

The reason the above is in bold, is because one reviewer clearly missed this fact and got angry that the chapters changed views.

Please, if you have a complaint, then present complaints in a MATURE fashion.

Protecting Kel: Sword and Glaive

1. New Hope

The week following the weddings of Neal of Queenscove and Raoul of Goldenlake could easily be called the best in Kel's life. Duties were mundane and repetitive, but her relationship with Dom put new color into her life. They kept things quite, but not secret, and when others asked why they spent so much time together when off duty, they said that they enjoyed each other's company. Dom took some good natured teasing from some of his men once they found out that his interests had changed, but overall no one seemed to be the slightest surprised.

Dom was entirely different from Cleon. He didn't give flowery speeches to her looks, or become oddly protective of her when not-so-knowing men tried to challenge her honor as a knight. There were no stolen kisses in hidden corners or passionate trysts in personal rooms. Instead he was calm and steady and completely open with his affections. She had no doubts that he loved her, but what baffled her was the mere fact that he did. Some days she wondered if their relationship was only a dream, but he would always see her mask and reassure her with a smile and kiss.

Scanran attacks were becoming fewer and further between. Word from all other fronts were the same - King Maggur seemed distracted. Without the killing machines, his strength was severely weakened. Yet he still maintained firm control over the tribes. The rumors planted by Tortall's spies about a new and powerful mage had wiped out the machines did some damage to the enemy moral, yet it wasn't enough. The heavy feeling of suspicion would not dissipate, and everyone waited for some horrible new surprise.

Raoul and Neal took their brides back to Corus and settled them in before returning. When they arrived they brought back a message from the king.

"Kel!"

Kel smiled at the sight of her year-mate dashing through the mess hall. Giving Dom a nudge, she raised her hand to signal where they were in the crowd. Neal sat down with a breathless plunk. Dom grinned. "Well, the husband has returned. How was the honeymoon trip?"

Neal glared for a split second at him before smiling. "It was great and I'll say no more. I came to tell you something new about the war."

Kel raised an eyebrow. "Is it a new machine?"

"Nope," Neal paused dramatically. "King Maggur has sent word to the king that he want's to meet the lady knights."

She stared at him. "That's not funny, Neal."

"I'm serious! King Jonathan sent a message to the Stump to let you leave New Hope and head back to Corus to meet the Lioness."

Dom frowned. "And the king is letting them go? It's clearly a trap."

"But why the lady knights?" Kel carefully set down her fork. "How does he know about me?"

Neal shrugged. "You are the one who burned Rathhausak to the ground and killed Blayce."

"Yes, but no one knew it was me specifically. We went against orders and left no witnesses."

"You forget the Stormwings. Plus every side has their own intelligence network. One way or another, Maggur found out and has called a cease-fire if he can meet the lady knights. That means you."

Kel stared at her half full plate of food. Something about all this did not settle right in her mind, however, she could not go against an order from her king. With a sigh, she stood to take her tray back to the kitchen.

"Hey! You didn't eat your vegetables!"

Peachblossom nipped Kel's shoulder as she groomed him, irritated at her lack of attention. Pushing him away she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I've got a lot to think about right now."

"So you have a problem with it too."

She turned to see Dom leaning on the stall door. Peachblossom's ears twitched as he sniffed the man's outstretched hand. This time he merely attempted to bite as a threat instead of taking the heel of his thumb. Dom rubbed his nose in gratitude.

"I don't like the fact that he's asked for only the lady knights. He knows something."

Kel continued with her work. "I can't go against orders. Besides, Lady Alanna and I will be under guard by the King's Own and the Queen's Riders, according to Neal."

"But you're meeting them on their side!"

"We're meeting on the border at the Third Company's Fort."

"I'm coming with you."

Kel smiled. "You're part of the Own."

Dom shrugged. "Are you stopping by New Hope to pick up Tobe?"

"I can't." She turned back to Peachblossom. "He'll be mad at me for a while, but I won't put him that close to the enemy again."

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind. She twisted her head to look at him from the corner of her eye.

"Keladry, I'd rather you didn't put yourself that close to the enemy again."

She couldn't help smiling like she always did when he used her full name. It sounded completely different coming from Dom and he only said it when they were alone or he wanted to emphasize something of importance to her. He would never tell her not to go, but he would say he didn't like it. Gently tugging at his snug embrace, she faced him.

Dom's striking blue eyes did not move from hers as she looked at him. He was handsome enough to have any girl in any town or city, and yet he had chosen her. She still couldn't understand why, but she was thankful to every god in the Divine Realm that he had. Getting the nerve up to kiss him on her own was still a challenge she struggled with and usually he helped out. However, this time she surprised him.

Peachblossom nearby gave a snort but she ignored it. She felt Dom smile against her before his hand slid to hold the back of her head. Every time he did that, their kiss would change, and lately it began stirring something within her that she wanted more. With hardly a second thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The first discreet cough barely registered. The second startled her.

"Would you mind explaining this to a confused Meathead?"

Dom pulled away, but not before one last peck on the forehead. He turned to his baffled cousin. "Hey Neal, I guess you really are a meat head if you can't figure it out on

your own."

Kel blushed fiercely. This was _not_ the way she planned on telling her friend that she was seeing his relative. Thankfully Neal seemed only curious and not hostile. His eyes flickered from her red face, to Dom's smiling one trying to comprehend what he was seeing until Peachblossom bit his elbow.


	2. Explanations

2. Explanations

I wanted to die laughing at the expression on my cousin's face. He stood looking from Keladry to me and then back again, completely baffled. Keladry herself looked rather amusing with an attempted 'Lump' face and extreme blush. Peachblossom huffed in exasperation at we humans before promptly taking advantage of Neal's distraction by clamping down on his elbow.

Keladry told me that in a conversation with Tobe, Peachblossom has said he likes picking on Neal because of his reaction. In this case, Neal jumped a mile high with a rather odd 'yelp' and tearing of cloth. Cradling his arm, he turned back to us.

"Kel, I would have hoped you could teach him some manners by now." His green eyes narrowed. "You still haven't explained why I found you two lip-locked in this crazy beast's stall."

Keladry almost appeared to shrink. However, without looking at me, she stepped out of the stall and faced him directly.

"Neal, after your wedding, Dom and I talked. We're courting now."

I leaned on the door. "Actually, it started after your bachelor party, but who cares about details."

Neal glared at me. "_I_ care about details. Why didn't you tell me that you had an interest in my best friend?"

Now it was my turn to blush which earned me a curious look from the hazel-eyed interest. I hadn't really explained my actions outside the reason that I simply had fallen head over heels for her.

"Quite honestly, I didn't know I had an interest until you arrived for Lord Raoul's wedding. After that, it all just fell into place. I think things started in Haven."

"Great." Neal groaned with a dramatic smack to his forehead. "What is my father going to think?" Ironically he now blushed and glanced at Keladry.

"What is that look for?" She asked suspiciously.

"Um," He gave us a lopsided grin. "My father once bet a silver noble that Kel and I would end up together - even for just a time. I bet against it, but perhaps now I'll have to pay him back since there's a chance you may become part of the family."

Keladry and I both jumped on him and tossed him into the hayloft.

My Lord Raoul went under the category of the unsurprised at the pairing. He gave me a nod and wink when we walked into headquarters for a meeting over this new information about Scanra.

Lord Wyldon stood behind a large table set up in the center of the room covered in maps. Markers pointed out the positions of forces on either side, waiting. The scar on his temple was unusually pale as he looked over his commanders, hard gray eyes lingering on the lady knight.

"Most of you know already what is going on. King Maggur has promised a cease fire for the winter if he can meet the lady knights of Tortall. We all need a rest from this war. We all need peace, if peace can be found and maintained." He pointed at the map where the borders of the countries met. "A convoy from the capital will arrive at the Third Company's Fort in six days. Lady Kel will meet them along with the two squadron's of the King's Own stationed here. The rondevue with King Maggur will occur on the border in eighteen days."

Not a lot of time to prepare for a potential trap. Whoever this Maggur was, he knew how to manipulate his opponents. I almost might like to meet him - under different circumstances. Lord Wyldon spoke again.

"Lady Kel, King Jonathan has offered you the choice to refuse. However, the Scanrans have asked specifically for two lady knights."

I knew her answer.

"I'll go. My kingdom needs this peace, even for a short while."

"Sir, I'd like to accompany her."

Neal stood respectfully. Lord Wyldon glared at him from head to toe, then nodded shortly. Before he sat back down, Neal raised an eyebrow at me. He would be playing the role of protective brother on this trip I would find out later.

"You will depart from Steadfast in twelve days. Meeting adjourned."

Lord Raoul snagged my by the arm on the way out. "So I take it that things went well between you and my former squire."

"Well enough." I answered warily. "It shocked her a bit - shocked myself when she accepted me."

He glanced through the open double doors to where Keladry was exchanging teasing remarks with Neal. The oddest look of affection flickered across his face before he again looked at me.

"Look after her, Dom. She may be strong, but we all have our moments when someone else is needed."

"Yes sir." I could only guess at part of what he was trying to tell me.

When I finally left the headquarters building, both Neal and Keladry were waiting impatiently. Just to vex him, I slid my arm around her waist and kissed her on the neck. She pulled away pink-faced and I grinned.

"Gah, I hope you two don't do that all the time."

Keladry turned on him. "I've had to endure plenty of you're poetry in the past, so I think you would have the grace to deal with another friend's displays of affection."

"But not when it's between two of the people you know the best."

I gave him a punch in the shoulder. "I may be only a year or two older than you, but I can still tie you up in the bed sheets."

"Which is why your aunt never let you stay the night in the same room with us." He retorted.

We gradually began making our way towards the barracks. Keladry gave me a questioning glance.

"Aunt?"

"Meathead's mother is the sister of my father. That's why I don't look like him."

I thought I heard her mutter something under her breath in disagreement, but didn't ask her to repeat it. Instead I reached over and pinched Neal's family trademark nose.

"At least I didn't get this from you."

Neal jerked away. "It's a sign of intellect. Perhaps it's a pity you don't have one, then you could debate with me on an equal level."

I rolled my eyes and let it drop. Reaching the barracks and Keladry's room, we paused in the hall. Neal gave us both one final look-over before hugging his friend.

"If he ever gives you trouble, just come to me."

She smiled. "Is that why you're coming to the border?"

"That, and I was hoping for some more tips on the Yamani."

I _can_ still tie him up in a sheet.

888

Over the next few days I noticed a change in Keladry. She practiced excessively in the training grounds with her glaive and on one occasion jousted with Lord Raoul. When I watched her go flying off of Peachblossom for the fifth time that I finally decided she was extremely nervous. Now that I had been returned to patrol, seeing her as often as I had earlier became a luxury. I finally got an explanation from her after dinner a night later.

"I'm not a diplomat. I can't negotiate with politics."

I stared at her in surprise. "You'd be a fine diplomat. I've heard it runs in the family - your family establishing relations with the Yamani."

Her eyes were troubled. "I was a child then. Politics are what nearly prevented me from becoming a knight. Things were so unfair, but twisted around so that they appeared fair. I just don't think I can understand it all."

I took one of her scarred hands in mine. "Just remember that most people aren't as honest and fair as you. That some will do anything to get their own way - you just have to outthink them."

She finally smiled. "I'm glad you're coming."

Picking up her glaive, she balanced it over her shoulder. "Care to spar?"

With a groan I followed her. We'd been working on the techniques of fighting with a longer weapon against a simple sword. So far I had faired on the worse end, yet been able to uncover a few holes in her defense.

That night I had a strange dream.

I could see Keladry, she was standing in front of different crowds of people, speaking but I could hear nothing. All the men raised their arms and shouted nothing. I stood on a cliff. Down below, a mass of humans came together, then drifted apart, endlessly moving in a strange pattern. A strange white bird few overhead, never once flapping its wings. One man broke from the crowd and approached me. Though everyone else wore heavy leather cloths, insulated with fur and wool, this man was bare-chested. Only a leather robe draped from his broad shoulders and a thick gold necklace hung around his neck. Blue eyes flashed beneath blond hair as he raised his arm and pointed Southwards. The masses moved.

But out of the South rose another figure. A womanly figure carrying a bladed staff. The white bird circled above. Raising her arm, the advancing people stopped and then circle at her feet. A voice I had heard one time before, a girl-child's voice, spoke.

"Protector of the Small, your power is your heart."

Hazel eyes fixed on me, fixed and held me unmoving as the glaive rose. The deadly sharp blade split the wind as it descended.


	3. On the Road

3. On the Road

The wind was biting and would not let up as it whipped around the travelers on the muddy road. Horses laid their ears back as they trudged through icy ruts and men tightened hoods over their heads and around their necks. Winter was just around the corner.

Kel shivered and wiggled her toes in damp boots. Even though the warm body of Hoshi beneath her kept her legs relatively warm, the cold was beginning to reach her extremities. Her entire body felt stiff, trying to ward off the effects of relentless wind that brought tears to her eyes. A few paces ahead bowed heads told her that she was not alone. No one was happy about this trip. A quest for peace, yes, but with an enemy that had declared war without any given reason.

At midday the two squads of the King's Own found a sheltered nitch behind an outcropping of rock. Dismounting, Lord Raoul ordered a fire to be quickly lit. Kel did her best to care for her tired mount, knowing that the cold was sapping Hoshi's strength as much as it was dragging on her. Neal was huddled next to the fire when she approached. He handed her a tin cup of some steaming drink that smelled of wintergreen.

"It'll bring your energy back and warm you up." He answered her questioning glance.

It actually tasted palatable. Sipping gingerly, Kel began digging her her provisions for a midday meal. Dom handed her a piece of jerky to go with the travel bread and dried fruit. With a smile of thanks, she sat with her back to the rock where the wind was broken. He silently moved next to her. He had been like that ever since they left Steadfast - hardly speaking, but always hovering nearby. His odd behavior was beginning to make Kel jumpy.

"Dom, are you all right?"

He finally looked her in the eye. "Kel, I know you're worried about this truce, and so am I. You're known as the Protector of the Small. Have you actually thought about what that means?"

"Of course." She gave him a lopsided smile. "I've been ordained as the champion of _commoners_."

"Because you don't see the lines between nobility, royalty, or the common folk.

But do you believe in it?"

That surprised her and for a moment Kel merely looked at him blankly. Did she believe in being the Protector of the Small? She had never really thought about it, just accepted it as her destiny. Believing in it meant so much more than accepting. Dom's eye didn't waver from her face.

"Keladry, I had a dream before we left. It had something about you having to believe in being the Protector. I don't know if the gods were trying to tell me something or it was only my concerns that conjured it up, but whatever name the Chamber has given you, I don't think it's simply an honorific."

She repressed the urge to groan. The Chamber - she could swear that it wanted to make her lose her mind. Why her? She had no Gift. All she ever wanted was to be a knight, plain and simple. No preordained nonsense or destined tasks.

"Dom, I'll do what I've been trained to do - uphold the kingdom of Tortall. Whatever else the gods want to throw at me, I'll deal with when I have to."

He nodded and settled back to finish his own meal.

888

Lady Alanna's aversion to the cold was well known. She was definitely unhappy with this assignment, her trademark violet eyes flashing with annoyance and distemper as she rode into the Third Company's Fort. Bundled in countless layers that reemphasized her small stature, the Lioness jumped off of her impressive mount and marched into headquarters.

"Does anyone else think that this meeting is a load of dead Hurrok?"

Neal grinned from his corner next to the fireplace. "You just don't like the fact that Jonathan sent you out here before winter."

She began peeling off her quilted jacket and other insulation with a nod to Kel.

"Good to know I'm not in this alone."

Raoul slipped into the still open door and picked up his friend from behind. Alanna nearly twisted his fingers to break away before she realized who it was and returned his hug with a delighted grin. When her feet had been placed back on the floor, she looked up at the Commander.

"There's a surprise that came with me."

The big man's face lit up. "Buri?"

He was out the door an instant later. Neal shook his head.

"We just left them a few days ago. I thought Buri would be staying in Corus."

Kel poked him. "You're just jealous."

"He ought to be." Dom grinned as she turned to smack him in the arm.

Alanna watched the exchanges with a wiry smile. "So, Lady Kel, I see someone has taken an interest in the second lady knight. About time."

She quickly became more serious. "So when is King Maggur arriving?"

Neal coughed. "He's scheduled to arrive in six days on the other side of the Araki river. We'll be meeting them on this side two days later."

"Is it true that Maggur says he'll call a cease fire till spring after this?"

Neal shrugged. "That's what he claimed in the letter sent to Corus."

The Lioness fingered a piece of amber hanging from a gold chain around her neck and frowned.

"I don't like this."

Dom's blue eyes were dark. "None of us do."

888

The tents of the Scanrans were all a dull green or brown, blending in with the dreary background of gray mountains and stubby trees. Only one bright red tent gave any hint of a ruler's presence. When Kel stood on the bank of the brown Araki she could see a fence of silver-tipped spears that encircled the crimson shelter. The soldiers were quite and efficient at erecting their camp and if they hadn't been keeping watch for them, they could easily be overlooked. Kel made mental notes on their camp's construction and defenses.

Dom joined her during an hour of her self-appointed sentry duty before going about his own duties. The fact that they were even there still bothered him, she could tell. That, and whatever he had seen in his dream but he would tell her no more about it only giving her a chaise kiss and a smile when she would ask.

The waiting was frustrating. Kel and Alanna would meet in the mornings and talk about what would and would not be said and Alanna would caution her in the ways of magic. Kel made sure to wear her griffin feather headband, this time made of more comfortable blue silk, at all times. Trained in different martial arts, they exchanged techniques and tips while training against each other. Kel, who had always idolized the Lioness, quickly came to respect her even more as a friend and fellow knight over the last four days before the meeting.

That day came all too soon. Dressed in her freshly polished armor and standing next to Peachblossom, she watched the boats poling through the brown foam of the Araki river. Her heart pounded in her chest. _I am a mountain lake. Calm and serene. _She carefully maintained her mask as the first of the Scanrans arrived on the Tortallian shore.

A small, rat-faced man jumped from the lead boat. Glancing around the circle of the King's Own and Queen's Riders, he gave a short bow. Following him were two others who unrolled a long red carpet up the rocks of the bank to the very feet of Raoul, Alanna, Neal, and Kel. They gave each other skeptic glances at the arrogance of this king. Kel could sense Neal's sarcasm rising next her and covertly elbowed him. He sniffed, but remained silent.

The second boat grounded and a man who could only be King Maggur leapt ashore. Kel could only stare.

Long blond hair curled slightly past broad shoulders and accentuated hard blue eyes that narrowed in scorn at the Tortallian guard. A blood red shirt pulled taught across a muscled chest but left his arms bare. Even in the harsh cold, he only wore a fur-lined leather robe that had no clasp in the front and whispered along the ground behind him as he stalked up the carpet. King Maggur could not be called unhandsome in any means.

With the slightest of bows, he acknowledged Raoul before turning to Kel on the right. She couldn't help blinking. This man was perfect in every way. High cheekbones and faintly golden skin gave him the look of a human god. But his eyes were cold and detached, looking her over from head to toe and raising an eyebrow. Giving the same bow he had given to her former knight master, only slightly deeper, he moved down the line to scrutinize the Lioness and ignoring the anger that sparked visibly in her eyes. Neal received hardly a second glance.

Finally King Maggur stepped back and again looked over the other forces with a smirk.

"Honorable representatives of Tortall, I thank you for accommodating my request to meet the female knights of your country. As a token of my generosity, please let my people set up a banquet here on the shore and we will begin discussions."

Raoul smoothly countered. "It would be _our_ pleasure to accommodate you at the Third Company Fort."

Maggur's smirk didn't waver as if he had predicted the offer. He gave a short nod to the rat-faced man. The final two boats landed with a squad of men each. The soldiers marched in perfect formation to line the red carpet on either side, eyes directed front and center. Their strangely curved swords were tied with a red cord that secured the hilt to scabbard.

"You may take note that I have given strict orders for my men not to draw arms except on my order - no other. On pain of death." Maggur's eyes flickered back to Kel for an instant before returning to Raoul. "I accept your invitation on the condition that the gates remain open. We Scanrans will never be enclosed in enemy territory."

Raoul bowed and signaled his men who formed two columns of their own to escort the entire party into the fort. The Queen's riders fell in behind the group. Once inside, Maggur stationed two of his own men on either side of the gate before continuing on. With a cynical smile he commented to the Commander,

"I can understand why my people have been having such trouble on this front. You have formidable protection."

Raoul merely nodded. "Thank you, majesty."

Kel dutifully followed the others into the headquarters building where a special banquet had been prepared. She had the distinct feeling that even the best that they could do would never come close to impressing the Scanran king. This promised to be a most interesting evening.


	4. Meetings and Exchanges

4. Meetings and Exchanges

I hated the first sight of the king. The arrogance rolled off of him in waves as he looked Keladry up and down. I knew what he was thinking and I didn't like it one bit. Lady Alanna backed herself up by making no effort to hide her revulsion. Keladry's mask gave away nothing, and nothing could be manipulated by one with the right mind to do so. King Maggur would be that exact one. She was confused. I caught the look in her eyes before she fell into step behind Lord Raoul and his guest. I desperately wanted to lay an encouraging hand on her shoulder, but could not.

Inside headquarters, Lord Raoul graciously offered the head seat to the king before rapping out orders to the soldiers. With quick efficiency, food was brought from the mess hall - the best I had seen in a long time. All the officers were served after the king, who merely nodded before beginning to eat. When Lord Raoul stood to bless the meal, he paused only to comment,

"We do not worship your gods."

He said nothing more until he had finished.

My cousin and Lady Alanna were in a race to hold their temper the longest. I would be hearing hours of ranting after this. Keladry calmly sat between them, occasionally twitching her elbow in her friends' ribs. I nearly felt sorry for her, but knew she was the only one with a chance of keeping them quite.

Curse that man. He kept glancing over at their table, fascinated by them for some reason. My hand clinched in a fist before I made myself relax. I knew Keladry could handle herself, but something about his attentions bothered me. Finally he turned to Lord Raoul.

"Forgive me, Commander, but how is it that your country has allowed the weaker sex to occupy a man's station?"

Lady Alanna nearly rose out of her seat but was held down by the ever stoic Keladry. Lord Raoul patiently answered,

"Tortall has had lady knights before, majesty. Only when the need for them became less, did they fade away. Lady Alanna is the first of the new, and Lady Keladry has followed."

"Faded away to domestication."

Alanna yanked out of her friend's grasp. "Domestication, majesty? We fight just as hard as the _males_ in this war. I've bested men in battle twice my size, and I may be a woman with a home and _domestication_, but I fight for my country just as hard as any other."

A harsh silence fell over the room. All eyes fixed on King Maggur who's gaze did not flinch from the infuriated Lioness. To everyone's shock, he laughed. His laughter continued for quite some time as we all stared at him. When he finally stopped, he smiled and rose from his chair.

"I have heard of you, Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop. You are known as the Lioness. It is an honor and pleasure to meet you face to face." His eyes turned again to Keladry. "You, however, I have not heard much about. I hope that will be remedied in the future."

Keladry stood as well and gave him a neutral bow.

Lord Raoul cleared his throat but before he could speak, King Maggur raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The ratty man who had been first ashore came scurrying into the building, carrying two things on a red pillow which glittered in the torch light. The king picked them up with long fingers and held them up for everyone to see.

They were thin circlets of gold, incrusted with what appeared to be rubies and diamonds that clasped around the wrist. With a flick of his hand, much like the motion of a man giving a loyal dog a bone, he tossed them towards the lady knights. Forced to catch them, Alanna quickly set hers down on the table.

"Thank you, your majesty, but I cannot accept."

Keladry turned hers thoughtfully over in her hand before giving it to Neal. Without a word, she bowed to the king and sat back down. Neal held a glowing green hand over the bracelet, inspecting it with his Gift. After he finished, he handed it back to Keladry with a slight shake of his head. She tucked it into the pouch hanging from her belt. King Maggur turned with a smirk to Lord Raoul.

"Does she speak?"

How I desperately wanted to punch his perfect face in for insulting the best knight I had ever known. Raoul, who had more experience in negotiating than I would ever hope to learn, kept calm.

"Of course, majesty. She has been taught in the Yamani Islands to -"

"Ah yes, those people who wear masks of their own faces. I have heard of them." He smiled irritatingly at her. "How nice to meet a lady who has learned to respect a man's presence."

Keladry stood and I silently cheered for her. Hazel eyes smoldering, she again bowed to the king before speaking.

"Forgive me, majesty, but I have been taught not to speak during important negotiations, which I thought this treaty was to be about. However, I could have been mistaken considering your persistent attentions to Lady Alanna and me." Her eyes flashed to Lord Raoul almost as if she wanted to reprimand him.

King Maggur's blue eyes turned to ice. "You have accepted my gift."

"Because I believed it to be polite. I thought you have come here to discuss a

cease fire between our countries. You may take it back if your intentions are merely to stare at me like some creature."

Lord Raoul saw me start to rise and gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. Gritting my teeth, I complied. Again the king surprised us all by laughing.

"They are like fire and ice, but I have forgotten that ice has its own burn." He gave Keladry a shockingly deep bow. "Forgive me, Lady Keladry. I wished only to see past the mask you so efficiently use. Yes, I am here to discuss a temporary treaty. Please keep the bauble."

Everyone returned to their seats, and a new change came over our guest. He slouched in his chair and took his time to inspect every officer percent at the long tables. When his gaze reached mine, he paused. I did not look away, sensing a sort of challenge. For an endless moment we stared at one another before his lips curled in a mockery of a smile. Giving a pointed glance across the room to Keladry, who was unaware, he looked me over one more time before continuing his inspections. I am not a man to judge at first glance, but how I hated that individual.

Lord Raoul waited for the dishes to be cleared away before addressing the subject again.

"King Maggur, the country of Tortall is willing to agree to a treaty of cease fire, however, we are curious as to why only a temporary reprieve. Why not make an effort for a lasting peace?"

The arrogant man tapped his fingers on the table. "Quite frankly, sir knight, because I do not wish for one."

"Excuse me?"

"My gods are different from your own. I'm sure that is clear." He sighed and shifted in his seat, looking bored. "I have been told by my seer that I will rule all of the North and South. Nothing will stop me. These countries will unite, and I am here to make certain that that destiny will come true."

The entire room was full of murmurs. This war was over a vision that the king had? All the months of harsh work and all the lives sacrificed for something as little as a dream? The man had a larger ego that I could even begin to comprehend.

Alanna sprang to her feet. "You mean to tell us that your _gods_ have told you to attack a peaceful country with no warning, just because they say so?"

He shrugged. "I've heard that you have done no less, Lioness."

She fumed. "I have not sacrificed hundreds of lives. What was ordained for me, was for me alone. And I succeeded on my own. What you are doing is madness!"

"That is how your country works, this is how I conduct my own. I will thank you to leave it that way."

"Not when it concerns Tortall's people!"

King Maggur shoved his chair back and stood. "Tortall will come under my reign, if not now, then very soon. I offer you the winter to prepare. I came to meet the famed lady knights of this country, but now I find no knights - only whores who dress as men."

This brought everyone to their feet in outrage. Shouting and insults rang out as the members of the Own and the Riders voiced their defense of the Champion and Protector. Only Keladry remained in her seat, but her face a new mask of anger. This would not be the first time her honor would have been insulted, but I think she was more concerned with the insult on her country. Lord Raoul's parade ground voice cut through the chaos.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND BE SILENT!"

They obeyed immediately. He stood glaring at us all, then at the smirking King Maggur. Stiffly he bowed.

"Majesty, forgive me, but I think your welcome here is finished. We do not require a cease fire at the price of insulting our people."

Cooly, the man nodded. Snapping his fingers at his guard, they all marched out in perfect formation out the door and through the gate.

888

I found Keladry laying on her back on the cot in her quarters. She stared up at the ceiling, hardly sparing me a glance when I knocked at her open door. Jump and the three sparrows who had accompanied her were curled up next to her in the blankets.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

With a sigh, she shrugged. "If you're asking whether Maggot got to me, then yes. What's bothering me is that he seemed so sure of himself. He's either crazy, or really does believe what he's doing here is the right thing."

I squeezed in next to the animals and looked down at her. "I'm opting for the first."

She smiled. "You would." Her eyes fixed on the boards above again. "We do need a break though. I don't think we'll get it now. Unless..." She pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to me.

Written in red ink was the message:

_We would be pleased to speak with you privately and offer you our apologies concerning the meeting earlier. We were impressed by your control among all others. If we are satisfied, we will hold to our promise of a temporary truce. In the name of the Ennead ~ King Maggur of Scanra_

I tossed in on the cot. "Don't tell me you're going to accept."

"Dom, you know I must. It's our last chance."

"Let me come with you."

Her eyes laughed at me. "You know I can't. I don't want to insult them any more than we already have. I've taken lessons from Neal and Alanna about the Gift. I don't think Maggur would have the nerve to pull anything this close to the border anyway."

"Oh he's got nerve." I muttered.

Her smile grew teasing. "Are you jealous?"

I grinned back. "That you would fall for such an arrogant son of a Taurus? He couldn't hold a candle to me."

I leaned over and kissed her. When she opened her eyes, they were full of concern and apology.

"I still have to go. Alone."

It hurt, but I knew she was right. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Catching me by surprised, she reached up and took it. With an insistent tug, she pulled me towards her. I smiled, gently tracing her face with a finger as she looked at me with that same wondering look in her deep, dreaming eyes like she couldn't quite believe I was willingly in her arms. I quickly answered that question by caressing her lips with my own, taking my time to learn them by heart. She surprised me again when I felt something flicker against my mouth. I don't think she really even meant to, it was just instinct. But when I answered with my own, she willingly allowed me to take our kiss to a new intoxicating level. Gods, I could die now and be forever happy.


	5. Taken

5. Taken

It was late afternoon when the boats came over. Kel waited patiently, wrapped in a dark brown cloak. Beneath it she wore a chain mail shirt which hung nearly to her knees over a padded leather jerkin and thick wool leggings. Her sword was tucked next to her left hip, and her glaive rested easily in her right hand. It was too cold to wear full armor, in addition being unwilling to cross a raging river encased in deadly metal, but she wanted to remind the Scanran's that she was a woman _and_ a knight.

Before she had left, Dom himself had tied her griffin feather headband around her forehead in her room. Her lips still tingled from his final kiss and she fought the rising smile at the memory of the night before. He was too honorable to spend the night, but that did not mean he could not stay late - and late he did.

The two Scanran boats grounded and the rat-faced herald came ashore. Bobbing a bow, he glanced at the fort behind her. Stuttering, he wrung his hands and bowed again.

"I-is n-no one else c-c-coming?"

Keeping her face Yamani smooth, she answered. "It is as the king wished it. I come alone."

The man bowed yet again and stuttered an apology before motioning towards the boat. Kel took one more glance at the fort before stepping aboard. Only when they shoved off did she remember how she hated rivers.

After what seemed like an hour, they reached the other shore. Stepping out of the boat, she had to pause to confirm control over her body. The red tent with its fence of silver spears was impossible to miss, surrounded by dull counterparts. It looked to be made of some thick cloth, unlike any other she had ever seen. Shaped in a perfect circle and low cone roof, it gave the impression of a sort of cake. While she studied the structure, the nervous runty man who had followed her vanished behind the cloth door. When he emerged, he posted himself next to the entryway with another bow.

"H-his M-majesty awaits y-your p-p-presence."

Kel silently took a deep breath and blew it back out before taking a firm grip on her glaive. But before she could cross the barrier of spears, a guard appeared from thin air and held out his hand. No weapons were allowed she assumed. Gritting her teeth, she handed him the glaive and her sword. As she approached the tent, she heard a voice, but when she entered, there was no sign of anyone.

Outside, the weather was cold and harsh. Snow had begun falling when they had crossed the river halfway and steadily increased. Inside this tent, the environment changed drastically. Braziers with brightly burning fires were placed in a semicircle behind a elegantly cushioned chair. The air was pleasantly warm and sweet smelling from some incense presumably coming from the flames. Hanging from the walls were brilliant tapestries and silk drapes, cutting off the far half of the room. Everything was scarlet, gold, or cream that bordered the line between tasteful and gaudy. Kel carefully noted that not even a silhouette could be seen through the gauzy curtain behind the chair. An easy place to hide soldiers. Her thoughts were cut short by the appearance of King Maggur stepping from behind the chair.

He had discarded his leather robe for a short vest of red, and rejected his shirt. The fires gleamed off of his well muscled chest and arms. Most definitely a man confident in his abilities and appearance and would not take 'no' for an answer. She would have to be careful.

Maggur, arms clasped behind him, strode forwards to circle her. Hard blue eyes casually examined her once again as they had the day before. Blue, but not like Dom's blue. This man killed without a second thought. Kel could compare him easily to Stenmun Kinslayer.

"My lady, please make yourself comfortable."

Kel hesitated, unsure what he meant. There was no other chair in the room except the one clearly intended for royalty alone. The dais below it was strewn with silk pillows, but surely he didn't mean for her to sit at his feet like some animal. Keeping her voice carefully neutral, she answered,

"I am comfortable where I stand, majesty."

He paused in the midst of returning to his throne and turned. Giving her a shrewd look, he smiled knowingly.

"You are very clever, though I ought to have known that already. You will not be placed below an enemy. We Scanrans can admire that."

He waved at the cushions. "We will sit as equals then. This time."

Removing her cloak, Kel moved to sit opposite the king, wary of any forward actions he may make. His eyes flickered over the chain mail she wore and understood its message immediately. The smile grew as he turned and snapped his fingers.

From behind the curtain, a girl appeared dressed in nothing but what appeared to be long silk scarves woven into a semblance of clothing. Her slim figure gracefully bore a heavy tray laden with two goblets and a steaming pot. Honey colored hair had been braided into a crown on the top of her head, leaving only a handful of strands to flow down the back to her waist. She kept her gaze on her work, setting the tray next to King Maggur and ladling out some thick, sweet-smelling, brown liquid. Maggur handed on of the goblets to Kel and picked up his own.

Noting her hesitation, he raised a skeptic eyebrow at her. "Go ahead, I wouldn't be brash enough to poison a guest I myself invited with an entire fort on the other side of a river awaiting your return."

As rude as it might be, Kel wished she had her charmed canteen stopper. She would have to trust the gods on this one. Taking a careful sip, she couldn't hide her surprise.

It was sweet. Thick and rich with some flavor she could hardly describe and slid easily down her throat. Maggur laughed.

"It's called chocolate. A child's drink, yet I still enjoy it. You Tortallians have nothing like this I think."

Taking another sip, she let it sit in her mouth for a moment before swallowing. "No, sire, we do not. It's quite good."

"But fattening. Take care you do not ruin your lovely figure."

Kel almost blushed but managed to control it. Carefully setting her goblet down, she calmly waited for him to start explaining why she was here. He was watching her again. Staring unashamedly. Keeping her face still, she returned his bold stare. For a long moment they simply sat in a silent stalemate. Finally, he raised his hand and waved the servant girl away. Leaning forwards and propping an elbow on his knee, Maggur smiled.

"Lady Keladry, you come from the North, do you not?"

"Yes, majesty."

"Then why is it that you are fighting for the Southern kingdom? Why did you become a knight in a country where I've heard lady knights were no longer wanted."

Kel lifted her head. "I fight for my kingdom because the Mindelan's are loyal to King Jonathan and his family as we have been for generations. I am a knight because I wish to protect those in need, and to protect myself." Unable to help herself, she added. "There are many men in this world who think females are the weaker of the species. I wish to change that and in doing so, give even those who are truly weaker a fair chance at life."

He laughed. It wasn't an unpleasant laugh, but it was one of superiority. Giving her a fond look, like a child with some wild fantasy, he shook his head.

"A grand idea, my lady. But is it realistic? Women are corrupted by their emotions - love, sympathy, grief, the like. They are a weakness waiting to give way. Dangerous to others."

Kel kept her anger out of her voice. "Emotions make us human. They make us people. Only when they get out of control, when one loses focus, do they become a danger. But even then, things can be rectified if one is aware of their weaknesses."

Maggur leaned forwards until he was an inch away from her face. "Are you aware of your own weaknesses, Lady Keladry?"

Careful not to flinch, she thought back on those countless times Lord Wyldon forced her to confront and conquer her fear of hights. The times she had been pestered and treated unfairly as a first year, page, and squire. There was nothing she was more sure of than her weaknesses other than she would let no one put her down for them.

"I am, majesty."

He backed away. Picking up his goblet once more, he swirled its contents around. For a long time, he simply sat looking at his cup until Kel began wondering if he had forgotten her. Glancing around the room again, it struck her how foolish this was. A lone knight, female knight at that, in an enemy camp. Even if the lookouts across the river waited for her return in three hours, anything could happen. Before she had entered the tent, the snow had begun to fall quite heavily, turning far away objects into gray blurs.

"Do you have my gift?"

She started at his sudden question and reached into her belt pouch. Pulling out the sparkling bracelet, she handed it to him. Maggur delicately fingered the ornament.

"I am surprised you are not wearing it. Such a pretty thing for a lady such as yourself." Graciously he held out his hand. "May I?"

Gingerly she placed her right hand in his. He slid the ruby and diamond circle around her wrist. Abruptly tightening his grip, he placed his other hand over the jewels and spoke two words in a foreign language. The bracelet flashed blood red and Kel felt needles pricking her skin where the thing touched her. The world began to whirl and her strength left her. Maggur caught her as she slumped to the floor. She did her best to glare at him.

"My friends - they'll come."

"I don't think so, my lady. The blizzard outside will keep them locked behind their walls for a few days. By then we will be far away."

Kel fought the waves of warm sleep that tried to drown her. Weakly she pushed at the king, trying to stand and run. He easily caught her flailing arms and pinned them to her sides. She growled."You said - no poison." Her breathing became labored, increasing her dizziness. "They know."

He smiled, amused at her determination. "Of course. I did say it would be stupid to try anything this close to the border, but then your people know this also - what better way to surprise them than to do what one most logically should not?"

She could no longer keep her eyes open. Her body would not respond to any commands her mind sent out, and now whatever he had done to her was taking over. What kind of magic did he use? Why didn't Neal see whatever spell was on that bracelet? Forcing her eyes open one last time, she whispered,

"Why?"

Maggur's face was serious. "Because I have seen you in my visions. You have something my country needs. I know who you are and what you have done, but I do not know how you have done them. Now sleep my dear. It was not poison, but you will not wake for some time."

The Scanran king bent and pressed his lips to hers, sending her whirling off into a pit of darkness.

888

The snow stormed outside. At the snapping of fingers, Ebi, the ratty personal servant entered the royal tent. Falling to his knees, he asked.

"Y-yes sire?"

King Maggur lifted the form of the Tortallian lady knight in his arms.

"Is everything prepared?"

"It h-has b-b-been done. T-the soldiers are g-gone t-to the p-p-pass."

"Good. We must leave immediately. They'll get suspicious of this snow in an hour or so and as soon as it lets up, they will come looking for their precious lady." He grinned. "Our future is at hand, Ebi. Fetch the horses to the back."

When the man had gone, Maggur looked down at his burden. She was the one, he saw it plainly now. Why the gods had chosen a woman, he could not understand until meeting her face to face. This Keladry of Mindelan, the Protector, had something within her that he had never seen - pure innocence of the heart. Her emotions were genuine, even if her loyalties were elsewhere.

Carrying her through the curtain, he paused to wrap her in a thick leather and fur cloak and donned one himself. Turning to the girl who knelt in the corner, he said, "They will come here, but they will not kill you. Tell them what you know, tell them that I will hold to a cease fire. The winter would be too difficult for my men to fight in anyway, but we will return and my destiny is sealed."

The girl nodded without looking up. He touched her head gently.

"You have been good these past three years. I am giving you to my enemy, but I am setting you free. Be glad."

He again picked up the lady knight and ducked out the back of the tent. He did not catch the glare the girl sent him. How could she speak when she had lost her voice those three years ago to Maggur the Red.


	6. Helpless

6. Helpless

It bothered me that the snow had begun to hide the other side of the river. Accompanied with the approaching dusk, everything was becoming dark smudges and the royal tent a faint red smudge. It had been a good two hours and a half since she had left. A good two and a half hours longer than I was comfortable with on this side of the Araki river. Standing guard on the fort wall, I waited and strained my eyes for any sign of movement and cursed the thickening snow. Any time now, Keladry should be returning.

A string of ear burning negatives reached me. I turned to see Lady Alanna sprint up the steps. My stomach knotted. Clutching something around her neck, she formed a ball of violet flame in her hand. Snowflakes hissed as they landed on it. Closing her eyes, the Champion raised the flame and passed it in front of her. I had no idea what she was trying to do, but something clearly wasn't going well as she repeated her earlier comments.

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't entirely sure a moment ago." Alanna shot daggers over the wall at the Scanran camp. "Someone has a dampening spell in this snowstorm. A very subtle one, but effective for as far away from the capitol as we are. I couldn't contact Jon."

Not a good sign. Dread began building in my heart.

"Has there been anything happening over there?"

I shook my head. "Nothing since the boat came for Kel."

Alanna was silent. All the pieces fell together.

"You don't think -"

"I think exactly."

I leapt down the stairs, closely followed by the Lioness.

By the time the officers of the Third Company Fort had gathered, the snowfall had turned into an all out blizzard. A person could hardly see three feet in front of his face in the gray/white of early evening. Every minute weighed heavier and I knew we could do nothing until the storm broke. How convenient.

I've never seen my cousin so deadly serious or Lord Raoul so coldly infuriated as we gathered in the main room of headquarters. Hard to believe that only a day earlier we were all here in hopes of peace, Keladry included. What little evidence that we had, was laid on the table - the bracelet King Maggot had given to the lady knights.

"Neal, you inspected the one given to Kel, correct?"

"Yes sir. I could sense no spell on it."

Alanna carefully picked it up in a gloved hand. Washing it in purple light, she held her amber pendent in her other hand. A moment later, she threw it down, eyes with a fire of their own.

"That is because there was no spell. Not any we expected or that Neal could see. Maggur used Blood Bonding. I've only heard of it, supposedly the techniques were lost hundreds of years ago."

Anger boiled within me. "What did he do to Kel?"

"I don't think this effected her by itself." Alanna poked the thing with her finger. "Legend says that it is activated with a certain word woven in with the blood from the person who would activate the magic." She looked up at her former squire. "There is no possible way you could have known this. Don't blame yourself."

Lord Raoul sank in a chair with a groan. "We all blame ourselves. We should have seen something like this coming. The offer of peace was too perfect."

I couldn't restrain my outburst. "Aren't we going to _do_ something?"

My commander grimly shook his head. "There is no way we can cross the Araki river in this snow storm. It's just about nightfall. Trying that tonight would be suicide."

I cursed beneath my breath. Why now? Why did my happiness with Keladry have to be cut so short? Why us?

"First thing in the morning when we can see the shore, we'll surround their camp."

Alanna growled. "They planned this - they knew everything, about Kel, about us, about the snow. We were played like fools."

Neal stood by the window and looked out at the wall of white. Swallowing, he said, "Played like the stupid Southerners they claim us to be. Of course they knew the weather - they live here. But why Kel? What's she got to do with this prophesy of the Maggot's?"

No one could answer him.

Running a hand through my hair, I couldn't help groaning at the feeling of absolute helplessness. It made me mad, depressed, and heartbroken all at once. For a wild moment I pondered trying to cross the river on my own but knew I would be no good to Keladry as a block of ice. By the time the storm broke the camp would be empty. The snow would wipe away all trace of where the enemy had gone. It was a perfect plan. Suddenly the room felt too small. I had to leave. Giving a short nod to Lord Raoul, I all but ran from the building.

Keladry's room looked just as she had left it. Jump and the three sparrows that had accompanied her looked up at my sudden entrance. Jump tilted his ragged ear at me, sensing something was wrong. I was used to speaking to the animals after spending so much time with them. Taking a deep breath, I said,

"Kel's been kidnapped."

The birds took to the air peeping wildly around my head. Jump growled and marched towards the partially opened door with what looked like the intention of hunting her down himself. I pushed the door shut before he reached it.

"It's a blizzard out there. No one could make it across the river. We can't do anything."

My own words finally hit me and I collapsed on the bed. Nothing I could do. Without thinking, I cursed. Whatever came out of my mouth had all four animals staring at me in astonishment. Rolling over, I pressed my face to the pillow, catching the unique sent of Keladry's hair. Last night had been one of the best in my life. It felt natural to simply hold her, play with her hair, talking about life. Now...

A knock at the door made me sit up and hold out my hand for the still agitated sparrows. They landed in a row as the door opened. Neal stuck his head in, eyes worried.

"You alright, Dom? You looked like one on some insane mission."

"I'm strongly considering one right now."

His eyes widened and he glanced over his shoulder before stepping inside and closing the door. "You're joking."

I hadn't really even thought about it, but now that my mouth was open it sounded like the best thing to do.

"Neal, you know as well as I do that there is no way we will find anything once this storm is over. Maggur is long gone. We can't do anything except wait for a ransom - if that's even what he's looking for."

Neal stared at me, face unreadable. I continued, thinking as I talked.

"A whole battalion couldn't make it into those mountains in the winter. He knew that. His whole peace treaty was fake. He's going to be as stuck as we are. But he has the advantage of knowing his territory. Kel may be Tortall's second lady knight, but King Jonathan won't sacrifice the war for one person. Kel herself wouldn't allow it."

I paused, staring out the window. The sparrow named Nari, who was the chief of Keladry's flock, hopped up to my ear and nibbled on the edge in a friendly way. I smiled at her, then at Arrow and Quicksilver. Jump's tail pounded the floor. All five of us turned to look at my cousin.

Neal stared back, then shook his head. "You can't!"

I stood and looked around the room of the woman I loved. "I can and I will. If you try and spell on me, my friends here will distract you so that it'll backfire on you."

"Mithros, Dom! You know you could die out there. You'll be thought a traitor, leaving your post."

I couldn't help smirking. "Been there already. As I recall things turned out fine. You were there."

He glared at me. "That was different."

My own anger flared. "Different in what way? Because I was ordered by Lord Raoul? I would have gone anyway, just as you did. You of all people ought to understand. I love her!" The shock of what I said caught up. Swallowing, I repeated, "I love her. Neal, you would do the same in my place. I'll give my life, if it means she can come back to those who love her."

My cousin bowed his head. When he looked up, there were tears in his eyes.

"I would go if I could, but -"

"Yuki is waiting for you in Corus."

"Kel is in Scanra."

For a long moment we stared at each other. Finally he reached out and pulled me into a fierce hug. Pushing me back to arms length, he mock-glared,

"If either one of you comes back without the other, I'll curse you all the way to the Dark Lord's gates."

I smiled weakly.

The snow did not let up for three full days. The fourth morning was nothing but blue sky and a thick white blanket that reflected the sun brilliantly. Cruel beauty that kept me from the one I cherished like my own soul.

We surrounded the camp, but as expected, found no one. We did find a mute slave girl in the royal tent, clothed in nothing but silk scarves with only two fires burning low. She cringed in fright when I cut through the curtain that hid the back of the tent. Kneeling on the floor, she touched her forehead to the ground. Lord Raoul gently coxed the girl to her feet and wrapped his cloak around her. She did her best to answer his questions, but could do little more than flutter her hands or move her head in confirmation or denial. Her blue eyes flashed hatred at the name of Maggur. I was glad to know we shared the same opinion.

Alanna used her purple flames to melt the snow behind the red tent to reveal hoof prints in the mud that headed Northeast. We managed to track the prints to a rocky pass eight miles away. There the evidence faded over loose rocks.

Upon return, I gathered the final provisions I would need to survive the harsh mountain winter. Earlier I had hidden my packs in Keladry's room, confident that no one would disturb them for some time. I double checked seed and jerky for the animals feeling sorry and relieved that I could not take Peachblossom. We reached a truce through Keladry, but I wasn't sure how he'd act on his own. Taking a horse into bare mountains would be harsh. Double checking my cloths, food, blankets, tent, and other miscellaneous items, I pulled on my thick, quilted leather jacket and gray hooded wool cloak. The sparrows fluttered to my shoulder and sought refuge tucked behind my neck under the hood. Jump wore a special jacket Kel had designed for him in cold weather. I couldn't help laughing at the sight we made.

I had waited for early morning to sneak out of the barracks, hoping to give myself enough lead time to disappear once my absence was discovered. I had a feeling people had been watching me once the news was out, waiting to see what I would do. Even if they guessed my intentions, I would not allow them to stop me. Neal waited by the gate, accompanied by another figure. My heart sunk.

"Sergeant Domitan, you realize the consequences of what you're doing?"

I saluted. "Yes mi'Lord."

Lord Raoul's eyes were shadowed. "Do you realize that they will be multiple times worse if you fail to bring her back?"

I blinked in surprise. "Sir?"

My commander smiled and held out his hand. "I asked you once to keep her safe. The three of us know that there is something bigger going on here than just a kidnapping. The kingdom of Tortall may not be able to save her in time, but I'm sure you can. Bring her back."

I smiled in return and took his hand. "I'll bring her back, or send her back if it's the last thing I can do in this world."

Neal pushed the gate open wide enough for me to slip through.

"May the gods all bless you, cousin."

Crossing the raging river was a challenge with only one man poling, but I managed. When I grounded the boat, I thought I heard a horse nearby, but saw nothing. Passing the scarlet tent, a dark form caught my eye. With the most innocent look I've ever seen on a horse's face in my life, or have ever seen again, Peachblossom casually walked over. We stared eye to eye, evaluating each other. The war horse nickered and lowered his head to lip my sleeve. It seemed that we were united by a common goal. He carried packs and wore a simple saddle with a green ribbon tied around the stirrup. I shook my head good-naturedly. Peachblossom must have also made a treaty with Neal.

"You know it's going to be hard out there. Not a lot of food."

Peachblossom snorted indignantly and I shrugged.

"Just making sure you know what you're getting in to."

I turned towards the pass where the trail had been lost, my strange rescue party following. With the sparrows conversing softly behind my ears and warming my neck, Jump sniffing the path ahead, and an ex-rival plodding loyally behind me, for one glorious moment I felt like I could take on the world.

"We're coming, Keladry."


	7. Gissa and Long Valley

7. Gissa and Long Valley

Kel could feel a broad back pressed against her cheek. Her hands and feet were strangely detached from the rest of her body. A warm, thickly furred cloak wrapped around her, making a cozy nest from the howling wind that touched her forehead. With a sigh she snuggled deeper into the warmth. A horse snorted and her eyes shot open, memory catching up to her drugged mind. The man who's back she leaned against turned slightly to look at her over his shoulder.

"So you've finally woken. I was beginning to wonder if you and frozen."

Kel glared at her captor, tugging at the ropes which bound her hands together in front of him. "I demand that you release me."

Maggur laughed. "I think not, Protector."

When she pulled harder, he raised his hand that glowed scarlet. "Don't make me put you back to sleep again, lady."

Defiantly she yanked, startling their mount. The king frowned and spoke those strange words once more. Kel fell into darkness.

With the lady knight unconscious, Maggur lifted a black stone from a gold chain around his neck. Holding it up before him, he spoke.

"She's a feisty thing."

A distinctly accented voice of a woman answered as the stone pulsed orange. "We expected no less. When will you arrive? I can't keep the snow going for much longer. It is tiring."

"We'll reach Long Valley tomorrow at midday."

The voice purred. "I'll be waiting, love."

_Dom smiled down at her, hugging her tightly. She smiled in return, a rare, honest smile. His hand came up to touch her face and she leaned into it. When he bent to kiss her, she readily lifted her chin to meet him but he vanished before they met. She was left alone in darkness._

"Dom?"

"Protector of the Small."

Confused, Kel opened her eyes and saw nothing. A beam of light made her turn her head and she realized that she lay on the floor of some cave that smelled of earth. No light entered the room except from a small doorway. With a stifled groan she sat up.

"Protector of the Small." The voice spoke again.

She could just make out a figure at the back of the cave. "Who are you?"

"I am Gissa of Ranchne." The woman moved so that the light fell on her face. Kel couldn't help staring.

She was dark skinned, reminding Kel of the chocolate drink she had tasted in the red tent. Long black hair flowed over her shoulders, tastefully drawn back from her face with a single twist held by a golden pin. Her eyes glittered in the dim light, almond shaped and a pale brown that bordered on gold. Small scars all over her face only accented the smooth brown of her skin. Scars which looked like small claw marks. Strange and beautiful, but Kel could sense she was dark to the soul. Her voice was softly accented, from some country unknown. With a smile that did not reach her hypnotic eyes, Gissa raised her right hand to push back a wayward lock of hair.

Kel carefully held her face neutral. Her hand was not real. Silver bones clicked as they moved, wires replacing tendons and muscle. Where the skeleton met flesh, a silver band hid the perverse mating of human and machine. She meant to unnerve her, Kel was sure. She would not give her that satisfaction. Calmly she asked,

"Do you know why I'm here?"

Gissa smirked and nodded, eyes unwavering and cold. "King Maggur the Red needs you to help him unite Tortall and Scanra under his reign."

Something glittered in Kel's lap. Glancing down, she tore off the trick bracelet and threw it into the shadows. Glaring at her companion, she said, "I will never betray my country." Throwing back the leather and fur cloak that had covered her, Kel stood. "My destiny is my own."

Outside she paused. She hadn't been in a cave, but a house made of what appeared to be strips of sod. Five of these dirt constructions made a ring in the center of a long valley between the ridges of two sharp mountain ranges. The grass beneath her feet was thick and springy, but bent over as if a huge hand had slid across it. It colored the ground a powdery blue/green.

Horses had been picketed on the South side of the strange camp. Not a single person could be seen. Kel darted a glance around at the empty doorways of the sod houses before sprinting towards the animals. She managed to get one horse untied before a hand twisted her arm behind her. Instinctively she threw herself forwards into a roll, breaking the person's hold. Coming out of the roll, she dropped into a defensive stance. The man, a sentry she assumed, recovered quickly from his surprise and barked out an alarm before attacking.

He was decent at hand to hand combat. Kel ducked his first punch to the face, then had to block a fist to her left ribs and right shoulder in quick succession. Dropping to one knee, she lashed out with her other leg. The man leapt over it but didn't count on her return sweep that caught him behind one foot. He fell. In an instant Kel was back on her feet and grabbing for the horse she had untied.

Red and orange ropes held her immobile. Cursing she fought them, knowing it was useless. Too bad griffin feathers were only good for illusions. The headband that had somehow remained with her now slipped over one eye.

"Not bad, lady Keladry. You did quite well."

She growled. "Not as well as I would like. You set this up."

Maggur smiled, holding the end of his rope with one hand and encircling Gissa with the other. "I wanted to see just what the Protector was capable of."

Kel looked from him to the woman. "You wanted, or she wanted?"

The lady mage gave her a tight smile. "Ah, a smart one." Her voice hardened. "You have no Gift. What chance do you have against us."

"I'll never turn against my country."

Gissa walked up to her and slapped her with her metal palm, leaving a long scratch across her cheek. "Your country will do nothing for you now. Your country is fated to fall."

Kel met her eyes levelly. "We will not fall if there are people who believe in it."

Gissa raised her hand again.

"That is enough." Maggur ordered. "Prepare to mount. We must reach the Erie by tomorrow evening. True winter is coming quickly."

Gissa paused before turning and marching back to the dirt houses. Maggur released Kel from his magic and handed her the cloak she had left behind. "You'll want this."

Unable to restrain herself, she snatched it rudely from him. Tying it beneath her chin, She looked back at the horses. It was too late to try and run, the Scanran soldiers were appearing from within the shelters and rolling packs to be placed behind saddles. Kel longed for Peachblossom.

"These animals aren't changed by that crazy girl, Veralidaine Sarrasri."

Gissa had emerged once again, wrapped in a maroon cape. She smiled viciously at the white mare a man led up to her. Grabbing the reigns, she mounted and forced the horse to run in such a tight circle that it looked like she was trying to chase her own tail. Coming to an abrupt halt, the rider jerked the bit harshly.

"They obey humans like they should. They fear man because man lords over them all."

"You're wrong." Kel reached out to stroke the mare's nose. Her flanks were heaving and a white ring was visible around her blue eyes. "Animals deserve man's respect for being willing to do our work. If they did not want to obey us, they wouldn't."

Gissa laughed and jabbed her mount in the sides with spurs. The horse leapt forwards, nearly knocking Kel to the ground. Regaining her footing, Kel walked to the horse which had been tethered to a black stallion. Clearly she was expected to ride on her own now. Perhaps it would open a new road to escape.

"A moment, my lady."

Maggur had appeared behind her. Before she could respond, he had plunged a hollow needle into her upper right arm, releasing a red liquid into her blood. Kel whirled, wrenching her arm out of his grasp, seized his own, and flipped him over her hip onto his back at her feet. Grabbing the reigns of the stallion, she threw herself into the saddle and galloped down the valley. From his position on the ground, Maggur raised his hand to stop the soldiers.

"Do not worry. She won't be going far." He smiled. "Feisty indeed."

Kel's arm would not move. Whatever had been injected into it had numbed all her nerves from the shoulder down. Riding a high-spirited horse did not make things easier.

_ I learned how to ride Peachblossom, I can deal with this fellow._

Could it be her imagination, or was the scenery starting to blur? Kel pulled on the bit. "Come on big boy, let's get going." If she could just find a way out of the valley things would look much better. As it was, she felt extremely exposed. Her head hurt. She started seeing movement out of the corners of her eyes but when she turned to look, nothing but stubby brush met her gaze. _The wind_.

The stallion walked slower and slower, pausing to graze the powdery grass as the reigns slipped from loose fingers. Angry at the horse, Kel dismounted - or tried to. Falling in a heap she could not make her feet cooperate. Everything was hazy. The sky was a bright blue, the color of Dom's eyes. Unconsciously she smiled. There was no way to tell how long she lay there until voices reached her ears. Even then, she could not respond. Maggur leaned over her prone figure.

"I should have warned you that the effects of Blood Bonding are rather a shock to the body at first."

Forcing her mouth to obey her, Kel gritted out. "What did you do?"

"You are bound to me. I will know where you are at all times, know if you are plotting against me, and know your feelings. I will practically read your mind."

"How dare you."

Maggur's eyes turned to ice. "Oh quite easily. Ever since your country left Gissa for dead and she came to me, I have seen you as a vital element to my future as emperor of the North. However, I know you will not willingly help me, therefore I must take precautions." He pulled her to her feet, her body feeling like a puppet's. "I do not like bonding to one unwilling, but I will if I must. Now mount and behave."

Kel knew it was pointless to resist, that fact made easier to accept when her body listened to his orders and her mind could not focus. However, she vowed to someday repay him for her humiliation and figure out a way to counter whatever 'Blood Bonding' he had put on her.


	8. Reality

8. Reality

They were called the Grimhold Mountains. Grim and holding they were indeed. No one knew how far they extended along the borders of Tortall into Galla, up into the Roof of the World and the City of the Gods. All I knew was that they were holding me back from the one I loved. I didn't care how grim they might be, I would climb past them and rescue Keladry.

No one had come thundering after me, so I suppose I had the gods looking out for me - for once. The sparrows continued their soft peeping under my hood as I plodded on through ankle and knee deep snow. Whatever they found interesting was enough to keep them occupied for the full six hours we had struggled on our mad quest. The blizzard didn't appear to have any intention of returning, but had left quite an obstacle. For the time being I had no fear of freezing. Struggling through the soft powdery white was almost enough to put me into a good sweat. Something I would have to deal with later.

The snow was too deep for Jump so after watching him comically launching himself forwards into the air and making a dog shaped hole when he landed, I placed him on Peachblossom's back. The big horse only blew at the canine, but seemed willing to bare the dog's weight. To my great surprise, Peachblossom shouldered past me and began sloughing his own way through the pass. His larger and stronger legs broke the snow and made the going much easier. When I thanked him, he merely gave me a look that said _Don't get used to it_.

We had lost the trail of Maggur, but it was clear they could have gone only one way through the mountains. It was a narrow path, perhaps a streambed in the summer. Ever since we crossed over the pass, the trail deepened between two cliffs. It gave off a rather odd illusion, for while the trail deepened between the mountains, the rocks were steadily rising beneath our feet - as if we descended and ascended all at once. I shook off that eery feeling and stopped looking up at the white-capped walls. Fearing an avalanche, I warned Jump to refrain from barking if anything unexpected happened.

We stopped for a midmorning snack when we found a place where the path opened enough that some frozen grass could be provided for Peachblossom. Thankfully he also bore his own feed. I made a silent promise to refrain from calling Neal a meathead for at least a couple months once I returned - if I returned. I growled at myself. Of course I would return, and Keladry too, gods help me!

The sparrows cried softly in my ears, worried. I smiled and gently lifted them out of their shelter one by one. Feeding them seed and bread from my travel loaf, I looked at my comrades. Here we were, the most loyal of the lady knight's friends - a man, a fighting dog, a stubborn and fiercely independent war horse, and three speckled birds. All on a mad quest into unknown territory against an entire country to save a woman we all would lay down our lives for. I take that back, others would be here if they could. Neal I personally told to go home. He had a life to fulfill. Lord Raoul was held back by his position, and Lady Alanna was the Champion of the king himself. They were tied to the crown. Technically, so was I.

With a groan I forced myself to stop thinking. What was done was done. I would not be helping myself trying to puzzle out the impossible. Looking down at Jump who was gnawing on the last of his jerky I asked,

"Do you think we humans are cracked in the head?"

He glanced up from his job and gave a near human-like shrug.

The birds had tired of riding, so they took off ahead of me as we returned to the trail. Scrubby brush provided scant cover for anyone planning an ambush, but I knew that if anyone truly wanted to do away with followers, all they would need to do is set an explosion off in the snow banks above. My feathered scouts flitted from bush to bush, fluffed up against the cold.

It was early evening when we came upon a strange valley. The trail appeared to dead end. The small streambed halted at the foot of a long spill of loose rocks that extended for a good twenty feet. The way was treacherous with packed snow melting into slushy ice. Peachblossom opted to waiting as I climbed the jigsaw puzzle to see what was past it. Hauling myself over a final ledge of rock, I found myself looking down a long corridor of blueish green pasture. The mountains still rose on either side, but this valley could hold an entire army - if they cared to trickle through the needle I had just come through. There was no way to tell how long the valley extended, and with the sunlight fading rapidly, I had to get to the task of making camp.

Peachblossom hated the climb. Ears flat against his neck and legs stiff, I tried to cox him over the shifty steps. Rolling his eyes, he snapped at my pulling hand on the bit, giving the message: _Let me handle it on my own!_

I let go, and prayed that he knew what he was doing. Keladry would not thank me for rescuing her at the expense of her friend. Slowly, foot by foot, he made his way up the slope. Night had fully fallen by the time he made the final leap over the ledge, nearly knocking me back into the stream bed as he did. He gave a tremendous shake and snorted. Jump, who had fallen off during the last obstacle, sniffed.

Untacking Peachblossom, I found a large bolder which had buried itself partially in the ground near the head of the pass. Setting up my tent behind it, I immediately lit a fire. With the sun gone, the temperature dropped rapidly. My fingers were already numb from the cold as I tied down the canvas and unpacked more seed, jerky, and travel bread. Peachblossom, his winter blanket protecting him from the elements, munched contentedly on a nose bag of oats. Once we were all settled down, I sighed and waited for sleep.

888

"Jon, that Maggot kidnapped a knight of Tortall! You aren't going to just sit back and wait for a ransom! That's not what he's after!"

"And what is he after? He's after Tortall itself. We cannot go charging in there and leave the kingdom open to any attack. It would take our entire force with winter coming one, and we cannot afford it."

"What can we afford?"

The king sighed, tugging at his black beard. Looking at the mirror that blazed violet, he shook his head.

"Alanna, we simply cannot do anything at the moment. We do have a temporary cease fire according to Raoul, but we cannot let down our guard. As soon as the snows melt I swear we will get our lady knight back."

The Lioness slumped in her chair on the other side of the spelled mirror surrounded by Neal, and Raoul. Her eyes were still firm.

"Tell George I'll be staying here until then."

"What?" Jon blinked. "You're staying up North? You hate the cold."

She glared. "I hate being double crossed more than I hate the cold."

Neal broke in before she could continue. "Sire, has Master Numair found anything about Blood Bonding?"

The king picked up a piece of parchment. "He's found a little. There are three forms of it - the first is what sounds like Maggur did to Keladry of Mindelan. Short, undetectable spelling can be placed into the making of an object, but only used a few times before the spell is used up. It can only be activated by the owner of the blood put into the spell." His blue eyes narrowed. "I think we've also found how he united the tribes. A second form is kin to brainwashing. Those who drink a potion find themselves in agreement with the owner. It lasts longer than the first, but must be renewed on occasion. The third," He frowned. "The third is a direct link from one person to another."

"What do you mean?" Neal exclaimed.

"One may understand another's soul. They are inseparable till death and the stronger will commands. That is all Numair has written."

The four stared aghast at one another.

"Mithros have mercy." Raoul breathed.

888

I woke surprisingly warm. Sometime during the night Peachblossom had settled with his back to the tent wall behind me and Jump was curled against my feet. The sparrows, however, were not so lucky. Nested in the blankets, they shivered with their eyes tightly shut. Tucked on my side, I gently cupped them one by one under the covers next to my chest where it was warm. With a peep of thanks, they resettled. We could wait for a while, the sun was just touching the peaks of the mountains.

Repacking was a nearly effortless event. However, Peachblossom would not take Jump on his back. I guess he figured that now the snow had stopped, his four legged companion could fend for himself. The valley was nearly silent except for a steady breeze that hissed through the leaning grasses and occasional stunted bush. Everything looked washed out in gray, blue/green, and light brown. A brilliant blue sky shone overhead. We could make good time today without the snow holding us back. Jump sprinted ahead and the sparrows perched on my shoulders or on Peachblossom.

Not looking where I was going, I nearly tripped on Jump as he stood in pointer form.

"Jump -"

I got down on one knee to look at what he had found. Hooves had cut the grasses here. Many hooves, all moving at a fairly rapid pace no more than a few days ago. Further on I found a scattered trail of dung, all pointing North. We had found the trail. Encouraged, I began jogging down the valley. Coming within sight of some strange buildings a few hours later, I sent the sparrows ahead to search for people. They came back with a negative. Determined, I made a thorough search of each odd dirt construction. In the fifth building, Jump emerged from a corner with something in his mouth. Tail wagging furiously, he dropped it at my feet.

It was the ruby and diamond bracelet Maggur had given Keladry. I smiled and picked it up, turning it over in my hand. She must have left it behind in hopes of being found. Reassured, I tucked it into my pack. Scratching Jump behind his ragged ear, I adjusted my pack.

"Good job. Now let's get going."

One set of hoof prints began wandering from the others. Curious, I followed it. Whoever was riding didn't seem to have much experience, or else was impaired for some reason. Where the tracks reunited with the others, I could just make out the heels of someone's boots. A rider had fallen into the scrub brush and been hauled back onto a mount. Arrow peeped on my shoulder and took off. When he returned, he carried something coppery in his beak. A small feather - a griffin feather. Keladry had been here yet again. I couldn't help grinning. We were close.

We camped in the open that night. Sometime after I had fallen asleep the wind came. With a shriek it came tearing through the valley and beat at the tent. Peachblossom neighed at the shock of it and pawed at the flap. Gathering the gear together the best I could, I tucked the birds under my hood yet again and rolled the whole lot in the canvas. Throwing it on to Peachblossom's back, I could only think of one thing - find shelter. We could not survive the night with a wind that cut through cloth like a knife. Jump crouched at my feet as we fought for every step taken. I could hardly open my eyes under the blast and the starlight barley made the stone wall of the valley visible. All I could do was follow the sheer cliff and hope to find something that would cut the wind so we could survive.

For what felt like hours we struggled. My entire body was numb with the cold, my face frozen. Now I knew why the grass was bent over and no creatures lived here. Nothing could survive this. Just when I feared we would never find any protection, I made out a crack of darkness in the cliff. With a muffled shout, I pointed it out. Jump was exhausted, so I picked him up and carried him under one arm while helping Peachblossom with the other.

The crack was just what I had hoped, a break in the rock. The incessant wind whistled past the opening but could not enter. Squeezing into the narrow path, I paused to catch my breath. My ears rang at the sudden silence. But we could not stop, Peachblossom's shoulders almost brushed either side of the corridor. We struggled on, tripping and whining through the darkness. Even the valley had some light. Nothing reached down here. Finally the tunnel ended in another valley, this one much smaller but much warmer and quiet. I merely tugged the bundle off of Peachblossom and curled up beside it, falling instantly asleep.


	9. Do You Know Your Weakness?

9. Do You Know Your Weakness?

Kel's vision was strangely tunneled. All she could focus on was her mare's ears as they twitched here and there. Voices spoke around her but they were hollow. She found herself doing things without conscious effort and she was tired, so very tired and yet unable to close her eyes to sleep. Dragging her gaze up, she glared at the maroon and light brown figures ahead of her.

_How dare he? How dare he force himself into her head. Neal was right - Maggur could not be called a man, he was a maggot._

The object of her anger must have sensed the rise in her emotions. He turned and smiled irritatingly before leaning over and kissing Gissa.

_Most definitely a maggot._

She closed her eyes and tried to drive back the haze in her mind. She was only partially successful. It was like trying to hold back a fog that constantly slipped around her fingers. She was able to widen the tunnel vision until the black edges turned gray. Not much, but an improvement.

Just then a dark blur approached her side. Sitting straighter in her saddle she tried to appear nonchalant.

"Lady, are you alright?"

She didn't bother to answer. The soldier, a younger man, touched her cheek where Gissa's metal hand had scratched her. Jerking away, she nearly overbalanced. He caught her by the arm and steadied her.

"Easy, I didn't mean anything. You might want to take care of that or it'll leave a scar."

Kel couldn't help snorting. "A scar would be the last of my problems right now."

The soldier smiled. He had gray eyes and a nice smile. She blinked, the tunnel vision was returning. With a groan she tried to push it away.

"Here."

Something wet was put into her hand. It was a handkerchief. SHe scrubbed it across her face and winced when she touched the dried blood.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Ouch! Definitely scar material there.

"That you're the Protector. The one who will help the king with his prophecy."

Kel glared again at the two people in front of here. "I won't be helping him anytime soon."

"But you're bonded."

"So?" Her reply sounded suspiciously like a pout. She grimaced.

The man tugged at the lick of light brown hair that curled just between his eyes. "It's just..." He sounded sheepish. "The king has bonded only to one other person, Lady Gissa. She is the only other magic user in Scanra. They say you don't have magic."

Kel was in no mood to start analyzing anything, least of all why the 'maggot' thought she was part of some prophecy.

"Soldier Tavis Zalin, do not socialize with the Protector."

Tavis's eyes turned stone gray and he bowed before falling back.

After a full day and a half, they finally left Long Valley. The slight breeze had increased to a steady wind that played with the leather cloak belted around Kel's waist. The valley ended in a bowl at the bottom of two ridges. Though the wind did not increase, she could hear it whistling over the top of the bowl. Maggur pulled up his two squads.

"You hear that? The breath of Shu will be coming through Long Valley in a couple days. No one will be able to follow."

He turned his stallion to the West and by all appearances started riding up the sheer rock face. Kel had no option but to follow. A narrow ledge provided enough footing for a horse to make their way up. Her stomach turned into an impossible twisted knot. No training in the world could have prepared her for this. Unable to help herself, she froze, clutching her mount's mane and praying to Mithros and the Goddess that the mare knew what she was doing. For an hour only the sounds of grunting horses and quite encouragement from their riders broke the silence under the moaning wind.

When they stopped, Kel forced herself to open her eyes. She could not look down. Instead she looked up. This close to the rock face made it impossible to estimate the distance to the ridge top. However, it seemed that they would not be climbing to the top. Maggur stood in his stirrups and held out his palms full of red fire. His lips moved.

"In the name of Horus, open the way!"

Kel forgot the impossible height as a black outline appeared before him. A door opened inward into darkness. Gissa tossed orange balls of light inside before leading the way on foot. The path was so narrow that each rider had to enter the tunnel where there was room for both human and horse. When it came to her turn, she couldn't move. Leaning forward to dismount, her leg muscles would not unclamp from the saddle. Her mare nickered softly and she patted her on the neck. "Sorry girl, I'll move in a minute."

A hand on her leg made her look down into gray eyes. Tavis shook his head sympathetically. Taking her feet out of the stirrups, he reached up expectantly. Kel tried to move on her own one more time and half slid, half fell to the ground. He caught her when her legs gave out. Her face burned with embarrassment.

"Thanks."

It was clear that she could not walk on her own. Tavis clicked his tongue at the mare who obligingly continued down the tunnel on her own. Wrapping his own reigns around his wrist, he threw Kel's arm over his shoulder.

"Come on Lady Protector. The Red does not like people falling behind."

Kel bit her lip and reluctantly let him support her down the rough passage. Fifty feet into the rock, water began dripping from the ceiling. It fizzed against the orange torches spaced every few feet and occasionally splashed in heads and shoulders. Abruptly the darkness opened and the closed feeling of rock cleared. The orange glow was nearly swallowed.

"Where are we?"

"The Throat of Meresger. It's a cavern beneath the mountains of Ennead that's wide enough to accompany our entire army. The king and Lady Gissa can open that passage wider if needed."

Wide enough to accompany an army. A hidden gate to Tortall. Kel gritted her teeth and pulled away from Tavis.

_I'll play along with him. I can find out what Maggur is planning. I can help Tortall._

Up ahead, Maggur felt the change and smiled.

She would help, and help him at the same time. He had found a weakness in the Protector without even putting forth an effort. Her paralyzing fear writhed in the back of his mind as they had climbed. He was more adept at separating emotions from his own. Gissa, walking in front, sent tingles of anticipation. He had neglected her the last month or so - concentrating his powers on finding the destroyer of Blayce. She was clearly hoping that now his quest had been completed, they could catch up on private time. He couldn't deny that he was looking forwards to it himself.

The lady knight had mastered the effects of Blood Bonding more rapidly than he had predicted. She didn't even appear to know that she was building mental defenses. No matter, he still had all the hold he needed - fear for her country. Sergeant Zalin, however, may become a problem. He had become a bit too curious for his own good. Soldiers were to take orders without question. He would need to talk to Gissa about that.

A dull pinpoint of light gleamed in the distance. It was not magical orange but a cold wet gray of the outside. Maggur frowned. They would not be able to continue today for dusk had already fallen. It was suicide to try to reach Atum Plain at night.

"We will have to wait, my lord."

He smiled. "That we will."

Her golden eyes pleaded. "Could we simply ride ahead and let the others bring her?"

Shaking his head, he laughed at her impatience. "No, I do not trust her, or them. I must personally see her into the Eire."

"What of the snake-bats?"

If the men stay on the low, we will be fine."

With a groan Gissa turned and called back. "We will be staying the night here. Once dark had fallen no one will stand. Stay on the ground if you wish to retain your eyes."

Swishing and a strange whistling filled the air. Dark fluttering had everyone as close to the rock floor as possible. Puzzled, Kel began getting to her feet only to be promptly yanked back down. She glared at her unrequested chaperone.

"Didn't you hear what they said earlier?"

"What?"

Tavis tossed a blanket over her. "Snake-bats go for soft body parts. You stand, you'll lose your eyes."

Kel looked up at the swirling, serpentine mass overhead. One of them let out a high whine and fell twisting at her outstretched feet. Kel couldn't help but stare. Snake-bats were just that, long bodied with bat-like wings a few finger spans down from a flat, shovel shaped head. On the tip of its tail were multiple scales which flattened out to create a fan. This one curled underneath itself and attempted to launch but one wing dangled weakly. It toppled, beating against the ground. When Kel reached down to help it, the snake-bat reared and hissed, wings raised.

"With all your friends up there, you probably got crowded." She extended her hand, palm up, below the raised head. "Let me take a look."

The creature ignored her words and attempted to raise itself to a more threatening level. The hiss began turning into a threatening rattle. Kel glanced at Tavis, but he had fallen asleep again. With one swift movement, she caught the snake-bat between the swelling cheeks and the wing joints. It thrashed and twisted.

"Hush you! It won't help if you hurt it even more."

Pinning the hissing head between her thumb and crooked first finger, she gently examined the injured wing. The bones were not broken, but the fine skin webbing had been torn in two places between the three finger extensions. The snake-bat keened at her gentle probe and looked up at her with strangely intelligent black eyes. Cautiously, she released its head. Rearing back, it opened its mouth, revealing small rows of gold tinted teeth. It hesitated, tilting its head, then slowly relaxed. Carefully, Kel extended her hand again. The snake-bat folded its wings tightly against its back and slipped around her wrist.

"I'll try and sew you up when we get to wherever we're going."

The creature looked at her, flicking its tongue a few times before abruptly diving down her sleeve. Kel had to bite back a laugh as the cool reptile glided up her arm and settled around her elbow.

"No biting. I have enough scars from your immortal kind."

The snake-bat did not answer.

The morning came a dim and sleepy gray. Freezing mist blew in from the tunnel mouth and quickly woke those under single blankets. With short orders from Gissa and Maggur, the soldiers packed and lined against the wall. Kel simply stood where she was as Maggur paced down the line. Ignoring her, he crossed his fists in front of him and said.

"Receive the blessing of Ra-Atum and the host of Ennead."

Gissa stepped forward and offered a golden flask embossed with a symbol of the sun to each man. They crossed open palms over their chests and knelt to drink. Kel watched wide eyed until the flask reached Tavis. Tavis knelt, but she did not see him swallow. When the end of the line was reached, all the men stood and shouted,

"Hail the blessed one of the host of Ennead. He who is favored above all others. The sun is always with thee. The mountains part for the flames of blood which he holds. We will travel to the black river of the afterlife which runs red with the blood of those who oppose him to do his will."

Their eyes were glassy with fervor. All except the hard gray of one man who recited the words with the others, but whose heart remained elsewhere. Maggur smiled and gave a mockingly humble bow.

"And for the will of the country."

Kel rolled her eyes. Handing the borrowed blanket back to Tavis, she placed a gentle hand over the coil of creature around her arm. The soldiers were marching single file out the gray mouth of the tunnel. She prayed that it didn't mean they would have to go down a similar path like the day before. Maggur, who watched the men as they passed by, turned and gave her a knowing smirk. She carefully put her Yamani mask into place, but fumed inwardly. He may be able to sense her emotions, but she wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing them in her expressions.

The trail was thankfully much broader than the first and did not descend rapidly, instead it meandered lazily down a drawn out slope of shale and trash rock. Hardy clumps of the strange blue/gray grass held most of the loose stones in place, but the way was still tricky for the unwary. In the distance between two nearly identical pillars of white limestone, Kel could see more of the powdery color in what appeared to be a field.

"What is that?"

Once again, Tavis was nearby to explain. "The Atum Plain, surrounded on all sides by unpassible cliffs except for where Tefnet lake meets it and the pass behind the Eire." He nodded towards the king. "The Red gathers the tribes there for loyalty."

"How many tribes?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, picking up on her implication. "I don't think I can tell you."

She shrugged.

Now they were passing the pillars and entered the massive field. Maggur dropped back from his leading position to ride next to her. He held something red in one hand.

"Soldier, bind the Protector."

"What?" Kel blazed.

"I captured the Protector of Tortall. My entire country needs to have confidence that their king has the power to conquer."

"The power to drug a _woman_. And if you wanted someone important, you should have tried kidnapping Lady Alanna. She has the Gift to match yours and better."

The king refused to be baited. He handed the red cord to Tavis. "Bind her well and lead her horse into the Erie."

"Yes sire."

Kel held her hands stiffly in front of her. Tavis waited for Maggur to return to Gissa and turned to her with a sympathetic sigh.

"Sorry."

"You're a soldier. You follow _him_. Why should you be sorry?"

He opened his mouth, then shut it and shook his head. Expertly twisting the cord around her wrists, he tied the ends securely to the saddle. From a distance came the sound of horns blowing.

"We're being announced."

In the distance the Eire of Horus appeared.


	10. Astray

10. Astray

I could have very easily died that night. Falling asleep out in the open in the winter cold might have left me in an eternal sleep. However, no wind entered whatever small haven I had stumbled upon. I did not wake until the sun had risen above the mountain ridge and warmed my numb body. It managed to melt the crystal frost on the ground, but the air remained crisp.

When I searched for the path from last night, I quickly found that the narrow crack in the rock and been blocked by fallen stones. Not large ones, but there would be no way for Peachblossom to climb over them with the load he had to carry. I would have no thoughts on leaving him behind, so we would have to find some other rout. I unrolled the mess I had made with the tent and equipment from the night before and found the back containing food.

Digging up the peat made from grasses dying and being packed down for years and years, I lit it and began boiling water to soften the jerky I had brought to make a sort of stew. The birds shared Peachblossom's feed as Jump waited to share with me. As it cooked, I looked around my new designated path. This valley was nothing like the one we had left the day before. Instead of a strange powdery blue/green, the grass was a more natural brown and green, frostbitten and limp. The mountains had been carved by a narrow stream which now trickled half frozen along the east side of the rock barricade. It wound a twisted path through rock outcroppings and was quickly hidden from view.

I dished out the food to a very eager Jump and half heartedly picked up my own bowl. After watching me stare into space for minutes, Peachblossom snorted and stomped a front foot at me, ordering me to eat. I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Yes, Mother."

Cleaning up took only a moment, then we were on our way. Every new step taken left me with a deeper feeling of dread. I had no idea where this small valley would lead us. I had lost the small lead I had gained on the Scanrans and quite possible would not find them for some time.

_Hungry..._

_ So hungry..._

_ Nothing below, no food in sight. _

_ Stupid female human - she drives us from fat, lazy, defenseless animals good only for food. _

_ What that? A lone human, dangerous, but not as dangerous as many. To eat? Risk? Too hungry to be careful. Food._

_ Wait... wait for night. Stupid human make fire. No, fire burns. Burned once... not again. Wait till morning, first light._

_ Wait..._

We made good time despite fighting narrow gaps in the streamed and slick mud. I estimated about fifteen miles before making camp for the night. The way was dim and cold for the sun could only reach the deep canyon for a few hours in the middle of the day. The air was thankfully still, and the only sounds came from the water as we splashed through it on occasion. For one moment Peachblossom acted uneasy, ears alert and snorting at the air. I quickly pulled out my hunting bow and scanned up and down the path but could find nothing. Before I could worry further, he had lowered his head and was carefully picking his way over the slick mud of the bank. I sighed, slinging the bow over my shoulder and followed.

There would be no fire tonight. Without even peat for fuel, it would be cold provisions. I set up my tent canvas like a lean-to against the stone wall of the canyon. Pulling out the half-eaten travel bread full of dried fruits, nuts, and honey, I cut off a chunk and fed bits to a begging Jump as I ate. To finish off, we also shared a generous strip of jerky. Bedding down was simple, Peachblossom had no room to lay down, but stood guard nearby and finished his oats. The sparrows chose to curl up with Jump who had confidently made his bed in my spare blanket. Nari fluffed up between his front paws, Quicksilver against his flank, and Arrow perched on his neck until giving up on the slick hold and coming to me. I lay on my back, looking up at the sky and let Arrow tuck himself next to my ear.

I stared up at the sky. The stars hung in the cold air like chips of ice. Some bards compared them to diamonds, some thought them to be spirits of heroes gone on to the afterlife. I preferred to think them as tears. Cold tears of those who have lost love, lost hope, and somehow managed to survive without them.

Why am I doing this? Why did the gods see it fit to put such a challenge to their subjects? With a sigh I rolled over and looked over the valley, pulling the blanket tighter around my shoulders. Perhaps I had been asking too many of those sorts of questions. I know that the gods tested their subjects. For what reason was their own. All we could do was pray that they watched over our loved ones and protect them until someone could save them.

"Keladry, whatever is happening to you, I hope you know I won't give up."

With that self-reassurance, I fell asleep.

How long I slept, I had no idea. The only warning that something was wrong came with a battle cry from Peachblossom and a vicious shrieking. The sparrows shot into the air, immediately followed by Jump. Bleary eyed, I fumbled for my sword and rolled out of my blankets.

Peachblossom was engaged with a hoof to claw battle with a hurrok nearly the size of the large gelding. Long red scratches grew beneath the mauling immortal as the horse gave as good as he received. However, Peachblossom only had hooves, not razor sharp claws. The sparrows had joined the fight, darting in and out at the hurrok's eyes and dodging its snapping beak. There was no time to get out my bow. Three parallel gashes appeared on Peachblossom's shoulder, followed by another four on his neck. The horse reeled. I ran towards them, cursing. A blur of white leapt onto the injured Peachblossom and launched into the air. The hurrok shrieked and batted at the dog latched onto its throat. I placed myself between the creature and my horse friend, sword ready.

Jump let go and almost made it to the ground but was swatted midair into the stone wall. Before I could check to see if he had made it alive, the hurrok swept down on me. Slashing a reaching claw, I tried to stab it in the chest. It twisted just enough to receive a gash on the neck. The hooked beak caught me across the side of my head, disorienting me for a moment. The sparrows continued their assault, but the creature either didn't care, or was simply mad. The hurrok grabbed my sword arm and began hauling me up into the air. Talons dug deep, making it impossible to keep hold of my weapon. In despair I watched it flash as it fell. Pain lit my entire arm and shoulder as I dangled a good twenty feet in the air. Where we were going, I had no idea, but I did not intend on being a meal. Gritting my teeth, I drew out my belt knife. Reversing it in my left hand, I swung at the claw holding me prisoner. The hurrok screamed and kicked at me with its hind feet. I slashed again, this time at the chest and buried the blade just in front of the left shoulder. Gasping for breath, I waited for something to happen.

A swish and thud startled me. The immortal screamed in pain, wings faltering. Another had it spiraling to the ground. On impact, I was released and nearly knocked senseless. I was in a small field, an opening of the narrow valley thankfully padded with thick grass. The hurrok continued to thrash nearby, in immense pain. I dragged myself away, cradling my arm. Out of the corner of my eye a person climbed over a rock and ran towards me. Before they reached me, I passed out.

I was warm - warm and quite comfortable. For a moment I thought I was back in the Steadfast barracks until I tried to roll over. Fire flashed through my entire right arm and all the memories came flooding back. With a start, I opened my eyes.

_ Thatching - a roof? Who brought me here? Where are the others? _

A whine turned my attention to the foot of the bed I had been place in by the unknown rescuer. Jump looked mournfully up at me, one back leg wrapped in white bandages. His tail thumped a few times before he nosed at a small bundle resting on his front feet. My heart sunk. A sparrow lay there, neatly bound in the same bandages as its canine friend with only the head visible. It was either Quicksilver or Arrow, for Nari had speckles on her head. Gently I picked up the pitiful body and unwound the cloth. The distinct black wedge on the bird's chest named it as Arrow. Swallowing hard, I gently rewrapped him. Nari and Quicksilver fluttered in from somewhere, peeping softly. Both landed on my hand holding their companion and pecked at the shroud.

"I'm sorry."

Nari gave a long keening cry and let her wings drape down till they brushed my hand.

"Well I must say that you have the most odd behaving animals I've ever seen in my life."

We all jumped. In the doorway stood a woman carrying more bandaging and a bowl of something which smelled delicious. I blinked, trying to keep my composure and being very conscious of the fact that my shirt seemed to have disappeared and only strips of cloth covered my ribs.

"Your horse is fine, if not mis-tempered. I had to tie him on short tether before I could take care of those claw marks. The dog was better about it. He insisted on keeping that dead bird with him, so I wrapped it up to keep blood from staining the quilt."

She sat on the bed, all business.

"Hold out your arm."

I did so, watching her.

She couldn't have been older than thirty. Long, curling blond hair was twisted back from a rather charming face with blue eyes and freckled nose. To my greater surprise, she wore a man's clothing, though it hardly covered the fact that she was a most definitely a woman. She peeled back the bloody bandage on my torn arm and smeared something yellow from a small jar directly over the four gouges. I couldn't help hissing at the sting. She smiled sympathetically.

"I've used that on myself and my sheep. That hurrok has been pestering me and the flock for about a month. I was hunting it when I came across you."

Not knowing what to say, I held out my hand for her to finish her ministrations.

"Thank you. I don't know what might have happened if it kept flying with me."

The woman didn't answer. Tying off the bandage, she picked up the bowl and held it to my mouth.

"Drink."

I did so after finding that there was no way I could manage without her help. It was a broth of some sort. Dark tasting and surprisingly filling. When I finished, I wiped my mouth and tried to explain myself.

"My lady, I -"

"You're Tortallian."

I stiffened. She calmly watched me.

"Yes."

She began changing the wound on my side which I assumed came from the hurrok's back feet. She was silent until the task had been completed. Standing, her blue eyes bored into mine.

"My name is Anita Karr. I live alone, five miles from Cairo village in Scanra. You may stay until you and your animals are healed." Her eyebrow arched as she looked me over. "I will warn you that I am more than capable of defending myself."

I started. "Lady Karr, I wouldn't even think -"

"Don't _do_ that!" She looked uneasy. "Are you a noble?"

I couldn't help laughing. "Last time I checked, no."

"Military?"

"Sergeant."

She nodded. "Thought so. What with a sword and dagger, you had to be above the commoners. But don't call me 'Lady'. I'm Anita."

I gave her my best bow from a sitting position. Luckily I've had a lot of practice. "Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. But known mostly as Dom."

A smile slipped past the stern mask and Anita dipped a short curtsy


	11. The Eagle's Nest

11. The Eagle's Nest

Despite herself, Kel couldn't help being impressed at the sight of the Eire. Built directly on the rock face of a sheer mountain, the castle looked almost like it had been pulled out of the stone. At the base where the field met mountain was a small town encompassed by a sturdy wall. The ground rose behind the wall until the mountain sliced into the slope. Where they collided, a long stone building and cylinder tower guarded the base of the Eire.

Four walls leaned out from hights, each of the two outside corners flaunting an even higher watchtower. Kel's experienced eyes made note of the fact that the side using the mountain as a wall was completely secure. No person, less an army, could scale down its bare face. Within the outer walls, two smaller ones were just visible behind them - the castle keep. On the North side bulged a massive curve of what looked like another tower, only it was separated from all other walls, suspended above the valley. Almost as large as the castle keep, every window glowed a welcoming yellow.

Tavis noticed her gaping and smiled. "That's the Eire of Horus. Took our people generations to build it. There are even more rooms dug right into the mountain."

A long blast on a horn interrupted her response. The gates to the town swung open. All along the wall people appeared bearing torches of red fire. Maggur turned his horse and called back.

"Sergeant! Bring the Protector to the front."

Tavis rode forwards, leading Kel's mare. Maggur smirked.

"Now my people will have full faith in me. You're country will fall."

Kel glared sitting iron straight in her saddle and ignoring the pull of the rope around her wrists. "My country will last for centuries. We have not been forced into loyalty, we have earned it. My king does not have to do great deeds to ensure our loyalty. He understands his people."

A small corner of her mind sarcastically observed _Yes, but he gave you an unfair probation to become a knight. And here you are, defending him_. She snapped back at the voice. _I'm defending the reason I wanted to become a knight in the first place - to protect the people._

Maggur pulled her horse to the gates. In the dead silence, he held up the red rope which bound her and announced.

"My subjects, I have gone out to meet the enemy and captured their beloved 'Protector of the Small'. The cursed Tortallians with their over-lauded magic wielders could not keep her safe. Now I will fulfill the prophesy that our gods have given us."

A sudden wave of depression swept over Kel as she listened to the chanting of the Scanrans. Far behind enemy lines, spelled on by some unknown magic, and alone, she closed her eyes. Abruptly they snapped back open. _He _was doing this. Manipulating her emotions to make her feel defeated. Kel glared, letting her full hatred focus on his triumphant back and holding her head high. With satisfaction she caught the slight flinch of surprise in Maggur's prideful smile at her regained control.

They marched through the gates to the chanting citizens.

"Maggur the Red! Maggur the Red!"

888

Candles burned low in their holders, dripping wax on a badly stained table from many other late nights like this. Numair Salmalin groaned and sat back from intensively studying a parchment which lay half-curled in front of him. He pulled out the leather tie in his thick black hair and scratched furiously at his scalp. Pushing back a padded chair, he stood and stretched five hours worth of kinks out of his six foot five frame, accompanied with multiple pops from complaining joints.

"Getting old." He muttered.

"Find anything interesting?"

He turned and smiled at his beloved. Daine had been with the horses once again by the looks of her grass smeared tunic and dusting of hair.

"Myles did. I honestly don't know how that man finds out what he does. The latest is that Maggur has returned to his capital with the Lady Keladry. All this talk about a prophesy has me confused though."

Daine frowned, moving from the doorway to his desk to get a better look at the message.

"From an enemy comes salvation,

From the gods come unity.

The one who comes from Southern nation,

Beneath the Red, victory to thee.

Beasts of iron, marching on,

To fate, to war, to destiny.

A red sun rises, heed the dawn,

One to unite, make a people free.

Let none stop thee,

Power will rise,

Power like none will believe

Raise up the power to die.

Fly on wings of white,

Ye of victory.

Bind the hearts of man's delight

He unites, she the key."

She shrugged. "Awful poetry if you ask me."

Numair gave a short laugh as he slumped back in his chair. "It's more dramatic in ancient Scanran. But for an entire nation to go to war on a few words - I fear something else."

Daine set the parchment back down. It unrolled the rest of the way and a name written down in the corner caught her eye.

"Gissa of Ranchne?"

Numair stiffened. "What?"

"It's written down here."

He snatched it up. "Mythros, Mynoss, and Shakith!" He stared disbelieving at the neatly printed name before looking back up. "Maglet, it looks like the past is returning to taunt us."

Daine blinked. "Is it really her?"

"I know of no other. We never found her body."

"But Iakoju said that both the other mages were dead. One from falling off a hurrok, the other from starlings."

"She could have been only unconscious. Ogres, you must admit, are not the brightest of immortals."

The wild mage looked up in apprehension as he stood. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Jonathan. If she's still alive, he needs to know. She was willing to make bloodrain, who knows what she's doing now."

"Numair -"

He paused at the tremble in her voice. "Do you think she'd do it again?"

In two steps he had pulled her into a hard embrace. "Maglet, Jon has the Dominion Jewel. We beat her and the others before, we'll hold her off again, one way or another."

888

Kel had been locked in what appeared to be a guest bedroom. Careful searching resulted in nothing useful for escape so she resigned herself to taking a quick scrub in a knee deep bath, leaving the snake-bat to roam where it could. When she emerged, her chain mail and cloths had been removed and substituted with a simple dress of gray. Next to it were a neatly folded green wool shawl and long green belt. Growling at the implication, she put them on. Just as she had finished brushing her hair at the mirror the door opened and a small, blond servant girl curtsied.

"My lady, the king requires you're presence."

With a sigh she nodded. Her new immortal friend draped itself over her shoulders beneath the shawl. The halls would be pitch black if not for the red torches lighting the way. Walking carefully down a long spiral staircase, the girl pushed open a heavy wooden door. A guard on the other side grunted something, to which she murmured,

"My king's request."

The man nodded, not even sparing Kel a second glance. They crossed a long room which echoed eerily. Two other doors were just visible opposite one another at the end of what appeared to be the mess hall. The girl laboriously pulled open the right door, carefully shutting it behind them once they were through. Another staircase was unlit. The girl lit a torch from the single burning light at the base of the steps and gathered her skirts in one hand. Softly she cautioned.

"Take care, the stone is sometimes uneven."

Kel nodded. They traveled up and up into darkness. She couldn't help wondering how high they were inside the mountain. To her surprise, the next door appeared to be a trap door in the floor of whatever next room they were to enter. The girl beat her fist against the wood three times, waited, then repeated. A rasping came from the other side as something was unbolted. Kel winced at the bright light when the door was flung open.

"Ah, the Protector. Do come up and meet my lords."

A possessive hand closed around her arm and pulled her up. King or not, she jerked away from his touch. Mask in place, she calmly eyed the others in the room.

"May I present the lady knight of Tortall, Keladry of Mindelan. Also known as the Protector of the Small."

"Really sire, is this girl really worth all your trouble?"

Maggur turned a vicious smile on the thin, sharp faced man to the left. "_Atch_, she is. Do not doubt my judgment."

The man bowed.

"Lady Keladry, may I introduce Apep of the Viper clan, Atum of the Black Hawks, Bast of the Lynx, and Ma'at of the Staghorns."

Bast was the only woman in the room besides the ever present Gissa. Tattoos around her eyes gave her a slinky look as they blended into her pale hair streaked with black. She raised an eyebrow at Kel. The men had fewer markings. Apep bore a snake down the center of his forehead to the bridge of his thin nose. Atum's bare arms were marked with the outline of wings, but his face clean and cold. The last man's hands had been blackened and he wore the skin of a mighty buck with an air of rather odd dignity.

Kel gave them all a Yamani bow, but kept her face impassive. Maggur poured a goblet of wine for himself and laughed.

"Don't let her fool you. She's wondering how only a few tribes have held her country under such terror."

She clenched her jaw at his intrusion. The others were startled.

"Majesty, you've bonded to this girl?"

The king's eye hardened. "Do you dare question me?"

Apep flinched.

Maggur glared for a moment. "If you wish to test her, then by all means do so."

It was clearly a challenge that none moved to accept. Gissa soothingly slid her metal hand across his shoulders.

"My lord, you must be tired from the journey. Let us retire." Her golden eyes glowed dangerously. "If they touch her, I will take care of them for you if you wish."

The clan leaders murmured their promises to return to their rooms.

Maggur rose from his seat. "I think it is time to reaffirm your fealty to me."

Gissa drew out the golden flask and held it out.

"Receive the blessing of Ra-Atum and the host of the Ennead."


	12. Anita Karr

12. Anita Karr

I felt slightly guilty for misleading my rescuer. The fact that she had figured out that I was a foreigner could not be helped, but when she asked if I was a noble, her entire posture turned defensive. Instinctively I laughed off her suggestion. Sure my household had been sworn to the king of Tortall for generations upon generations, but I never held much personal importance in my social status. Neal could claim fame as a noble knight, I was content in the ranks of the King's Own.

Lying in bed did not go well with me. The morning after being drug around by that bloody hurrok, I climbed out of bed and bit my lip at the bolt of pain that shot through my ribs. It was so intense that I had to sit back down, clutching my bandaged arm to my bandaged side. Taking shallow breaths, I tried to master the pain. Somewhere through the doorway it sounded like Anita was working. A dog was pleading nearby. Probably Jump asking for table scraps. Speaking of which, my stomach growled loudly.

"Are you trying to stand up with those broken ribs, Sergeant?"

I blinked. "No."

The unique woman came to the doorway, hands on hips and holding a ladle. She was wearing a blue wool dress and white apron now, instead of men's clothing.

"You men are all the same. Think you're all that, even when you in all sense be on your backside. The more you move, the longer you'll take to heal."

I fished around on the chair next to the bed and grabbed my shirt, pulling it one-handed over my head.

"Lady Karr, I've had worse."

She gave me a glare to rival my cousin's. "I'm Anita."

Just out of curiosity I asked, "Are you uncomfortable with me being here?"

Raising and eyebrow, she answered dryly. "Are you implying something? Because if you are, I will kick you out before you can say 'The Red' invalid or not."

To my surprise, I blushed. "No ma'am. I simply don't want to jeopardize your reputation."

"Are you implying that I _have_ a reputation?"

_ Sheesh! What was with her? Morning grumps?_

"No ma'am, I just - I'm trying to be polite."

Her face was just about as unreadable as Keladry's could be for one long moment before she smiled.

"No need to worry, Domitan. I think we were merely testing one another. I live alone, but I have a sixth sense about people. You, I believe I can trust." She started to turn back into whatever room extended past the door. "If you feel up to it, I can feed you in the kitchen. If you can't make it, I'll bring you a tray."

Interesting woman to say the least. I carefully stood and tottered to the door. On the other side lay a neat kitchen and what looked like a work room. Bunches of herbs and grasses hung from the ceiling, a leather hide hung over a wooden bar in the middle of being scrapped of hair and various shelves held containers, tools, and general household items. A table stood next to the fireplace opposite the open door where a distinctive bleating could be heard. Gingerly I made my way to the table and sat down. Jump, leg still wrapped, limped over with his tale wagging furiously. I scratched him behind his torn ear. Arrow had been buried the night before, and the other two sparrows fluttered quietly to my shoulder.

Anita set a wooden trencher in front of me. Full of some thick brown stew, she stuck a wedge of brown, crusty bread in the broth. "Eat, then back to bed with you."

I complied, feeding bits to my companions. She continued with the hide, occasionally rising to stir something in a small pot over the fire. I didn't think she was watching me, but abruptly another chunk of bread was placed in my half eaten meal. I smiled my thanks and broke it up to share.

"They say that your people have magic to change the animals. Make them like people. Until now, I thought it was only a tale."

I looked down at Jump. "We have a woman with an ability mages call Wild Magic. She can talk with animals and because she can, they somehow become smarter."

"But it's not normal. Take your horse out there. He acts like a lord. I had to reason with him this morning to change his cuts. Reason with a _horse_! It's not normal."

I could see her point. "But we can work better together. These birds here have saved my life and the lives of others on more than on occasion. They know things we people don't."

She shook her head and fell silent. When I finished eating, I asked,

"Is there a way you could show me where I am? I lost the trail of my friend in the middle of the night two or three days ago and had no idea where I was until you found me."

Anita frowned for a moment before moving to the door. Stepping outside, she picked up a stick and began drawing on the ground. Standing, I followed her. She drew a line.

"That's the Grimhold Mountain range. The main pass is Long Valley."

She drew a block on the other side of the line. "Past that is Atum Plain. It's the only flatland for miles except for where we are to the West. Tefnet Lake is in the center of Meresger Mountains and is fed by the Shu river at Anubis pass and the Geb river which splits from the Pakkai above Rathhausak Castle."

I interrupted. "That was Maggur's home castle."

She paused. "Yes. Your people burned it earlier this year."

The irony of that statement made me smirk inwardly, but I simply nodded.

"Cairo is on the North side of Tefnet Lake. We're five miles further North. On the East side of the Atum Plain is the Eire of Horus, Scanra's capital."

That is where Keladry would be held. I smiled. I had lost the trail, but now that I knew the one place she could have been taken, it would only be a matter of time before I could find her again.

Anita watched me closely. I held her gaze openly until she looked away. Her small house was tucked in a cove. Spread out before it lay pale green pasture, surrounded by a scatter of trees. Split fences held a mass of soft white, brown, and black which bleated on occasion. A picturesque setting. Wistfully, I sighed.

"Someday when this war is over, I think I would like a place like this."

Her mouth quirked. "It's harder work than you might think."

"Why are you living here alone?"

I kicked myself. She hadn't asked me any personal questions since taking me in, so why did I have to go and put my nose in the dirt?

Her eyes were sharp. "Because I don't want folks telling me how to run my life and remarry. Because I like things the way they are, and my clan got tired of pulling at me. I knew, like I knew you to be a man of your word, that I was not meant to walk the mountains anymore."

"Remarry?" Curse my big mouth.

"My tribe was once those of the White Tiger. I married one of my own, who was killed for not joining The Red. I would not marry again, and I would not hide in the mountains. I've lived here for three years now."

"Your people did not join Maggur?"

"My people believe in the prophesy, but we did not trust in the way The Red took action. Some magic has trapped many of the other tribes. A Blood Bond that turns minds."

My blood ran cold. What was this 'Blood Bond'? Would Maggur try and spell Keladry? She had no defense except her griffin feathers, and I strongly doubted they would stop an all out spell on her mind. Uneasily I swayed on my feet. Instantly Anita was at my side.

"The sun is dying. Go back to bed."

Weakly I argued. "What about you? I won't put you out of your own bed. Just make me a place on the floor and I'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Sleeping in the loft on my skins is fair comfortable. You just sleep."

I opened my mouth, then shut it. "Never argue with a lady."

That night I had the same dream that the Dream King Gainel sent me before we had left Steadfast.

I saw Keladry, only her hair had grown longer and her hazel eyes flashed. She stood before a host of men, each with different tattoos on their bodies. They massed together, then swirled in an endless pattern wearing the same leather clothing. Something white glistened in the sky. One man stood above all others, rising on a pillar of red flame. I knew him now as Maggur. Cold blue eyes fixed on the people below him as he pointed to the South. They obeyed.

Keladry stood in their way, holding her glaive gracefully tucked under her elbow, blade touching the mountains. When she raised it above her head, the people stopped their march and gathered at her feet.

"Your power is your heart." The same girl-child whispered.

Keladry's gaze held mine as she slashed down with her glaive. I cringed and felt a biting pain in my arm as I tried to ward of the blade.

"_Keladry_!"

"Domitan..."

Who was that?

"Domitan... wake up."

Abruptly my eyes shot open and I gasped, the pain dulling but not going away entirely. Anita leaned over me with a candle in one hand in a nightgown and wrap.

"You were dreaming." She pushed back a messy braid over her shoulder. "I heard you shouting a name."

I rubbed a shaking hand across my face. "I - I saw someone I knew. She -" I had to stop.

"Was she the reason you crossed the borders alone?"

Wordlessly I nodded. She smiled, her eyes sad. "Someone you love?"

Fair's fair, it was my turn to confess. "Yes. Someone that your king took from me and my country."

"He is not my king." Her voice was bitter.

Puzzled, I frowned. "Oh."

Anita left the room for a moment and I tried to regain my composure. When she returned, she carried a cup.

"Drink this. It will ease the pain and give you a dreamless sleep."

I drank. No matter where one goes, for some reason potions all taste the same. Even worse when they're cold, like this one was. I couldn't restrain from making a face.

"Thank you."

For a long moment she looked at me in silence. "The reason I left my clan was because my husband was the only one to believe that what I felt was real. The White Tigers listened only to those ordained to speak to the gods. I was blasphemous. However, my people all felt that king Maggur was both true and false - but how can someone like that lead our country to victory?" She sighed. "We did what we have always done. We left the other clans to their own demise and traveled to our sacred grounds to watch from the shadows."

"Yet you stayed."

"_Atch_, only because something told me to wait. Now I think it was because of this war with your country. Who is this woman you look for so fiercely?"

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan, knight of Tortall and sometimes named 'Protector of the Small'. I've known her for many years."

Anita's eyes widened for a moment. "Protector of the Small? I have heard that name."

I smiled. "She would be stunned to find that she's more well known than she thought."

Whatever she had given me was quickly working. Drowsiness was dragging at my eyelids and I couldn't hide a yawn.

"Sleep, Domitan. We will speak more in the morning."

I didn't even have time to respond before unconsciousness swept over me.

I woke with sunlight warming the quilt from a small square window across the room. Activity from the kitchen was followed by a song,

"In the Bleak midwinter, Frosty wind made moan,

Earth stood hard as iron, Water like a stone,

Snow had fallen, snow on snow,

In the bleak midwinter, long ago."

My side only twinged as I swung my feet out of bed. Anita was well into a second verse when I walked into the room.

"Morning!"

She paused and nodded. "Have a seat, food's just about done."

As I ate the neigh of a horse reminded me that I hadn't seen Peachblossom. Jump, who was once again begging for scraps at my knee, cocked his head in the direction of the sound. Mouth half full, I nodded to him.

"Why don't you run out there and tell his mightiness that I'll be out there in a minute."

Jump simply gave me a look of laziness and waited for another piece of meat from Anita. She complied with a pat on the head.

"I think you're spoiling him."

"_Atch_, but he's a personality. Your mount out there is one of his own."

Unconsciously I rubbed the heel of my hand. Standing, I picked up my dishes and placed them on the ground for Jump to lick.

"Take off your shirt."

Surprised at the sudden order, I hesitated.

"Before you go out I need to change your bandages."

With a sigh, I complied.

Anita brought out the familiar yellow salve and roll of white cloth. My wounds were healing rapidly, though I would be left with new scars. My arm looked like someone had branded me with four wedges. This time she only lightly covered the cuts. When she had finished, she knelt in front of me, looking intently in my face for such a long time that I shifted uneasily.

Without a word, she stood and walked out the door. I waited a moment before pulling my shirt back over my head and followed. Behind the house was a long, squat, shelter. The door was open and I could hear animals moving restlessly inside.

"Anita?"

A whinny greeted me. Halfway down rows of small stalls stood Peachblossom, looking monstrous among the few sheep which stuck their heads between bars to stare at me. The whinny was followed with a squeal and snort. Anita was forced to climb on top of the split rail wall to avoid being stepped on as the gelding tried to break loose.

"Son of Sekhmet! It's supposed to help you - you stubborn beast!"

Peahblossom rolled his eyes at me. I grinned.

"Best do as she says. She's not one to take 'no' for an answer."

He snorted again, trying to toss his head but brought up short by a tether.

"He doesn't like being tied up so tight."

Frustrated, Anita blew a strand of blond hair out of her eyes. "Well if he wouldn't bite, maybe I'd untie him."

I undid the knot and looked the horse dead on. "Peachblossom, she's only trying to help. It's not nice being mean to a rescuer."

He glared at me, but didn't flinch when Anita spread the yellow paste on the still angry slashes on his neck and shoulder. After she had finished, I patted him on the nose.

"Was that so bad?"

He promptly snapped at my hand. I jerked back and muttered, "Ungrateful beast."

I turned to find the same strange look as before on Anita's face.

"I'm sorry, do I have something in my teeth?"

She blinked and blushed. "Domitan. Would you think me forward if I said that I think the gods meant for us to meet?"

What sort of answer do you give a question like that? She continued.

"The night my husband died, I had a dream. I don't remember much of it now, but I do remember the name 'Protector of the Small' and a man with odd companions."

I smiled drily at that. "A vague description, but I seem to fit the bill." I raised a warning finger at Peachblossom, whose ears had darted back. "Don't even think about it."

"When you're healed, I'd like to go to Cairo. I feel that something important is going to happen, something that my people cannot ignore or let pass by."

Pondering for a moment, I shrugged. "Fine by me. I've had stranger things happen. But I have a question of my own."

She nodded solemnly.

"Do you have the Gift?"

"Do you mean magic of the Ennead? No. None of my people can summon fire or make spells. We have our own healing secrets, the ordained who understand the will of our gods, and prophets, but not the power of the king or his chosen one."

Slightly confused, I shrugged again.

"So you're senses are... Something your people dumped you for because you weren't 'ordained'?"

Something akin to pain shadowed her face. "_Nietch_, something _I_ left my people for. But now the time has come to face them."

There was clearly a history behind this person and the White Tiger clan that I though wise to leave alone.


	13. The Chosen

13. The Chosen

Escorted back to her room, Kel was getting restless. They had put her in the great tower, somewhere on the third floor. Staring out the window didn't help, even as she played a game with her stomach trying to see how long she could look down the castle wall. The snake-bat emerged from under the shawl to look curiously at her pale face. She gave it a weak smile.

"Just trying to see how bad my training has become. I think it needs some work."

The creature flicked its tongue out before sliding down and coiling in her lap. Untucking its wings, it cried. Kel carefully examined the tears.

"Well, I can sew them, but they won't heal together, the edges have already healed by themselves, you'll have thread in your wings till you die. But without it, I don't know if you'll ever fly again."

The snake-bat fluttered.

"You want me to try?"

Flutter.

"I'll hope that is a yes."

Kel set the immortal down on the window seat and walked to the door. On her fourth knock, a voice answered from the other side.

"Lady, you are not allowed out until the king sends for you."

Putting her commander's voice on, she answered. "I only wish to ask for a needle and thread. I've torn my clothing."

For a moment there was nothing. Finally she could hear shuffling steps leading down the hall. Returning to the window, she looked down at her new companion.

"I suppose I ought to name you. Question is, are you male or female?"

To her surprise, the snake-bat raised up and began swaying from side to side, eyes fixed on her.

"Male?"

It continued swaying.

"Female?"

Wings fluttered. Kel held out her hand and the creature glided up her arm.

"As for a name then, what about..." She paused to look her over. The bat-like wings were faintly silver but the reptile body was dark green with three pale yellowish stripes running down its length. Kel smiled.

"This may seem obvious, but how about Silverwings. Silver for short."

Silverwings fluttered in approval. Kel laughed for the first time in what felt like ages. Moments later something was shoved under the door. Kel picked up the needle and gray thread. Threading the needle, she held it up.

"I'll try not to make it worse than it already is, just try not to move."

Quivering, Silverwings didn't move as Kel began carefully mending the rents in her wing. The only sign of pain was in the tip of her tail as it curled and uncurled rapidly. When the task had been completed, Kel carefully knotted off the thread. The snake-bat gave an experimental flap, then launched into the air like a spring. Hidden scales opened in her tail, along the ridge of her head, and on either cheek, steering her through the air in a fluid motion. Silverwings chirped in appreciation before landing on Kel's shoulder.

A knock on the door made them both jump. Silverwings hid back under the shawl as Kel answered,

"Why knock when you know I'm not allowed out?"

The heavy wooden door cracked open.

"I thought it polite in case you were in the middle of changing or something."

The familiar head of Tavis grinned. She rolled her eyes in return. "Why are you here?"

"To take the Protector to dinner. King's orders are to feed you."

Right on cue, her stomach growled. She frowned at its betrayal. Tavis remained silent, but his eyes laughed.

"Fine." She sighed.

Walking down the same stone steps as before, Kel followed her guide through the first great room, down a corridor, into another. Loud murmurs echoed off the stone which quickly silenced at their entrance. It was clearly the mess hall, full of blond and brown headed Scanrans. Carefully putting her 'Lump' mask in place, Kel copied Tavis as he took a wooden bowl from a stack at the head of a table and filled it with a mass of nutty smelling steamed grain then covering it with a thick meat stew. As she followed him to a bench in the corner, she ignored the growing whispers.

"That's her."

"Doesn't look like much does she?"

"Protector of Tortall? How in Horus did she get that title?"

"Heard that she's been _Bonded_."

"She sees right through powers. But she doesn't have the magic of the Ennead."

"Magic of her own. Strange one - that one looks."

Tavis handed her a carved bone spoon and began eating. Wordlessly, she imitated his actions. Without lifting her eyes, she felt a presence looming over her. A voice heavy with authority rang out.

"Get your minds on your own matters or I'll send your _Ka_ to meet Nephthys."

The men immediately continued with whatever tasks and subjects they had been doing. Kel looked up at the broad back of Atum. Tavis touched his hand to his chest, lips, and forehead.

"Hail chief."

Kel blinked. "You're part of the Black Hawk tribe?"

"_Atch_. He is of my talon." The leader's gaze was sharp.

Tavis looked sheepish. "I've not earned all my feathers quite yet to match my father."

He pulled back his sleeve to show a line of black reaching just above his elbow. Kel looked from him, back to Atum and noted the same gray eyes and stubborn lock of hair that curled in the center of his forehead. She couldn't help smiling faintly.

"Tavis, I have heard that you've come close to demoting yourself for your attitude."

The other shrugged. "I just can't -"

Atum held his hand, fingers splayed, just below Tavis's chin. Tavis almost flinched, but did not look up. His father's voice was a harsh whisper. "You can - and you _will_. The tribe is at stake. You are not a Hawk if you do not remember to watch yourself."

Tavis jerked back stiffly. The two men locked gazes for a long moment before the younger bowed his head.

"Forgive me."

Atum turned to Kel. Hooded eyes looked her over from head to toe as she waited. Whatever was going one among the tribes, she knew it might be useful in the future.

"So you are the chosen. I feel the makings of one of my own in you. But that is not what the gods wish. I offer you this. Open your eyes to what is true and what is false. One set of eyes cannot watch all."

Confused, Kel had no time to ask him to translate the odd message.

"Protector." A small boy, no older than a page, came dashing across the hall.

Inwardly Kel sighed. She was really getting tired of that title.

"The king requires you to be taken to his personal chamber."

Tavis stood, hard faced. "I will escort her."

Atum, she noted, had left the moment she had been called.

Back in the castle keep, Kel had a moment of natural light from a window before being led to another heavy door behind what appeared to be the throne room. Before Tavis had time to knock, the door opened and Gissa smiled maliciously.

"Ah, our important guest, do come in."

Tavis stood at attention, eyes focused to the front. "Does his majesty require and escort to return?"

Metal fingers tapped the door frame impatiently.

"No, no... We will call when we are through."

Head held high, Kel entered the room.

The room was decorated in similar fashion to the tent where she had been kidnapped. The stone walls were hung with thick tapestries to conserve heat and a massive black woven rug covered the floor. A fire burned cheerily on the right, but braziers had been set all around the room. Movement from the large canopied bed caught her eye, but she kept from looking.

"Lady Protector, thank you for being so prompt."

Maggur appeared from behind the curtained bedpost shrugging on a long crimson robe over his naked chest. Gissa shoved Kel from behind into the center of the room. The woman circled her, firelight making the pale scars on her face stand out like a bizarre tattooing of her own. She smiled humorlessly.

"You don't know me, do you."

Kel kept her face and emotions as neutral as she could.

Gissa held up her mechanical right hand. "I was given this years ago by an acquaintance of mine." She pointed to her face. "I was given these by an enemy - your freak of a child, Veralidaine Sarrasri the Wild Mage." With a smirk, she strutted over to Maggur. "Yet even her crazy animals could not finish me. Numair might have done away with Tristan and Alamid; Hasse and Tolon were too ignorant to provide much of a challenge to a Black Robe. Yet I lived to have my revenge."

Kel scoffed. "Not yet. Tortall still stands, and will stand far longer than you."

Maggur fingered the black stone hanging around his neck. "Not if we fulfill the prophesy. Not if you truly are the Key."

Before Kel could speak or move, she was surrounded by a flaming cocoon but did not burn. Silverwings thrashed underneath her shawl but she quickly pinned her down. Maggur's voice echoed all around her.

"How did you kill Blayce of Rathhausak?"

Standing perfectly still, she answered. "With the weapon of my choice - a Yamani glaive."

"How did you see through his spells?"

She paused. Did he know of her griffin feathers? "A gift."

"You do not posses the Gift."

"There are more _gifts_ than just magic." Neal's sarcasm had rubbed off a bit more than she realized. How she wished he were here now to lend tongue and strength. How much more she would give for Dom to stand with her for reassurance.

The flames hissed, singeing Kel's skin. Gritting her teeth, she kept hold of the hidden immortal as she struggled.

"Do not toy with me."

She glared at the spell surrounding her. "What do you want from me? You brought me here for your conquest, but I have nothing of value. My ransom would not be enough to tempt a king and I have no powers you can use. So why waste time trying to scare useless information from me."

The cocoon vanished. Maggur still held the black stone in his hand as he approached. Cold blue eyes locked on hers, willing her to back down. Kel could feel a tug of shame and embarrassment but fought it. Heat rose to her face, but she did not break her gaze.

Maggur bore down on her using the Blood Bond he had created to choke the determination burning in those hazel eyes. Channeling his anger through the black opal, he _willed_ her to give. A hand on his arm made him remember Gissa.

"My lord, take care you do not tax yourself."

Kel took a deep breath when the king's concentration broke. She had no clue how much longer she could have withstood his manipulations. He had twisted guilt, anger, depression, loneliness, and other confusing emotions within her until she nearly screamed. It was hard work merely to stand straight. Bracing herself for another attack, she nearly collapsed in surprise when he waved towards the door.

"Go back to your room. I will send for you again."

On shaky legs, she opened the door. When it had shut behind her, she took three steps, then the world turned black.

Gissa's golden eyes were wide in fear. As soon as the door had closed behind the lady knight, Maggur had turned and seized her by the neck. Fighting for breath, she tugged helplessly at his tightening fingers.

"Don't _ever_ interrupt me again! I swear I would have never bonded to you if I knew what a conniving whore you were when I found you half dead and frozen in Long Valley."

She dug her finger between the tendons in his wrist and he let go. Coughing, she glared through a curtain of black hair. "Yes, but how would you have known about the lady knights of Tortall without me? How would you have know about their weakness for chivalry? You needed me - and you know it."

Red fire sprang from his fingertips to meet yellow. Gissa fought until he prodded her anger out of control and she lost concentration. A duel colored fireball set two tapestries aflame and left Gissa groaning on her knees. Maggur stood over her.

"I am still king. I am still destined to rule both countries, with your assistance or the gods. No one will stop me. You have your uses, but do not push your power. You will never beat me - your spirit was broken long ago."

Gissa snarled from the carpet. "How do you know that I won't take back what I have. I know the secrets of your Blood Bonding. I could turn your people against you."

Maggur smiled confidently as he pulled her to her feet. Twisting his fingers in the hair at the back of her neck, he forced her head back, exposing her long dark throat. Her entire body pressed against his, he smirked at the sparkling lust in her eyes.

"I know." He whispered, lowering his mouth to where the pulse beat next to the skin. "Because you are in love with me."

Tavis cursed when he found the Protector crumpled on the floor a few feet from the king's chamber. Muffled noises drifting through the door made him clench his jaw before carefully lifting the young knight in his arms.

_ Sekhmet take them both. _

Fate was approaching far faster than either of them had predicted. They were far too trusting in their potions of control. It had been months since he had taken the 'Blessing of Ra-Atum'. Months he had been free to make his own opinions on this war with a far off nation. They were fools.

Carefully avoiding questioning eyes, he carried the Protector back to her room in the North tower. As he laid her down on the bed, she stirred slightly, turning instinctively towards his presence.

"Dom, I -"

Tavis smoothed the hair back from her face and whispered. "You're safe. Sleep."

She smiled and sighed. Just as he pulled a thick coverlet over her, something around her shoulders moved. Tavis jerked back as a snake-bat slid into view and raised its head threateningly. Wings spread protectively over the sleeping figure, the creature eyed him. Tavis held his hands up innocently but ready to defend.

"Easy friend, I'm just making sure she's comfortable."

Curious, he looked from it to the Protector. A sharp hiss made him back slowly away.

Outside the room, he nodded to the guard before searching out his chief and father.

In the Southeast tower of the outer wall were kept the pet hawks of Maggur and the tribe. Atum was fondly stroking the breast of his favorite - a massive goshawk. Without turning, he asked.

"Can we trust her?"

"She's been Bonded."

The chief retied the leather thongs of his bird to its perch.

"That wasn't my question."

Tavis tugged uneasily at the dark blond lock on his forehead. "He tried to break her today. However, I don't think she gave in to him."

Atum smiled tightly. "A good sign. Tell her nothing of what we plan - not till the last moment."

"We will have to hurry. He's begun to suspect something."

"_Atch_, I know. It was hard to mislead them during the blessing this time."

"Any response from the eagle?"

"None so far."


	14. Taming the White Tiger

14. Taming the White Tiger

We didn't leave as quickly as I had hoped. One reason was that my broken rib had gotten irritated from my insistence at helping around the house. That rewarded me with a good scolding from Anita. Another reason was that an ice storm blasted through the small hollow two days later. Even with Anita yelling at me to go back in the house, I pulled on a thick wool coat that once belonged to her husband and helped her corral her sheep into the long barn. Freezing water poured from the sky and quickly crusted on the ground, trees, and buildings. Jump, who quickly grasped the problem we were having with herding the panicked animals, gathered the strays and expertly drove them into the sheltered pens.

Anita darted about, shuttering windows and barring stalls. I followed her up to the loft, nearly bent double under the roofing and helped toss down bundles of hay. Once the place was secure for the time being, we fought our way through the half frozen rain back to the house. Breathless, Anita immediately tossed fuel into the fire and set water to boil.

"Take that coat off. It sheds water just about as quickly as it soaks it up. I never liked it. You can change into..."

She climbed up into the half-loft where she had been sleeping. I took off the coat and ruefully looked at my damp shirt. Something hit me in the face from above.

"That."

It was an odd garment. The outside was clearly leather, but the inside had been lined with cloth and apparently wrapped around the waist, crossed in front, and tied with leather straps. My arms were left bare, but that was quickly remedied by a short cloak made with the same cloth and leather combination. I ducked into the bedroom.

Stripping my shirt, I used the dry part of it to wipe the excess water from my face and hair. Donning the Scanran clothing, I went to the window and opened the shutter a crack. The storm was blowing full force. The world outside had become a dreary gray that was slowly fading into black from the late afternoon that cut away the sun. A sudden feeling of loss and loneliness swept over me. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be back at Steadfast or New Hope with Keladry only a call away.

The two remaining sparrows sensed my sudden depression and landed on my shoulder, peeping softly. I smiled half heartedly before ducking back through the curtain which hung as a doorway. Anita was once again next to the fire, stirring another pot of stew. On the stand where she had been working her skins lay an unstrung bow and quiver of arrows. A long bundle of what looked like tent canvas lay next to them - my tent canvas. She turned and saw me looking at it.

"_Atch_, that is what you think it is. I went out and found it, the rest of your things were useless."

Drawing my sword, I couldn't help grinning. Careful of my healing ribs, I made a few passes in the air. Now I could fight.

"You lied."

Anita's voice was emotionless.

"You are a noble. I know only the noble are trained in the sword."

Swallowing, I placed the sword on the table, firelight dancing along the edge of cold metal. Best to be completely honest.

"My family has been loyal to the kingdom of Tortall for more generations than I can remember. My cousin is a knight. I am a Sergeant in the King's Own." To my shock, my voice cracked slightly. "I'm here because of Keladry." Embarrassed, I shoved my fingers through my damp hair. "I - I'm in love with her. That is why I came alone."

"Your kingdom would not rescue a knight of their own?"

"They can't. The snows, and that wind in the valley would not let them."

"Yet you came." She was still hurt about my omission.

"Yes."

Without another word, Anita climbed up into the loft and left me standing alone, feeling like the ultimate enemy. I had betrayed her confidence.

The storm passed after a full night of fierce howling winds an creaking ice. Three days later, the ground had softened enough that the roads were safe to travel. They were a strained three days. Anita said only what was necessary and nothing more. My greatest fear was that she would refuse to take me to Cairo. The fourth morning I pushed back the curtain hanging over the bedroom door and froze.

Anita stood on the hearth, arrow drawn back against her cheek. Before I could blink, she had loosed the arrow straight at my head. Not quite straight, but close enough that I felt the blade nick my jaw. In the time I had to flinch and glance at the quivering shaft in the door frame she had nocked another arrow and stood in the same position as before.

"What do you want with the White Tiger clan? What do you want with my people? Why should I help you in what looks like an attempt to spy on Scanra?"

Peacefully holding my hands out in full view, I tried to read her cold blue eyes.

"I don't want to use you or your clan, but if you think they're willing to help me get Keladry back, I'll do just about anything they ask if it's in my power. I am no spy."

One corner of her mouth twitched in either scorn or dry humor. Perhaps a little of both.

"A _noble_ answer."

"I didn't want this war, any more than you appear to. I'm here for only one thing, and then I will leave. You'll never have to see or hear of me again."

For what seemed like a lifetime she didn't move. The hand holding back the shaft began to quiver and abruptly went slack. Lowering her bow, Anita shuddered violently.

"You bring death to my country. The gods cannot help us. This Keladry holds their fate and ours in her hands."

With a jerk, she picked up two bulging sacks and dumped one on the table next to my sword. Pouring water on the kitchen fire, she turned at walked out the door. Confused, I grabbed the sack she left behind and buckled the sword around my waist. Folded neatly beneath the sack lay the cloak I had worn from Steadfast. I wrapped it around me and used a corner to swipe away the trickle of blood from the cut on my jaw.

Outside, I heard an eery whistle. Anita wasn't in the barn, but Peachblossom had been tacked at stood eager to leave. A faint thudding of feet led my to the back doors of the building. Strange grunts and whistles greeted me, along with three of the oddest creatures I'd ever seen.

Various blotched colors of brown, white, black, and tan covered the ground-heavy bodies. Their necks stretched to nearly above my head as they looked down long, drooping noses which made a y-shaped line at the mouth. Their feet had toes and their ears waved at me like odd banners, presently at attention. A black and brown one was eye to eye with Anita while the other two stood an arms length away and stared. I stared directly back until Jump came trotting around the corner. The creatures instantly swung around to face him, voicing a call that sounded like a cross between whistle and bark. Jump stopped, puzzled, then dove for the cover of the fence as the two much larger beasts charged.

"_Nietch! Nietch!_ He's friend!"

Anita intercepted them, holding her arms out. "Domitan, get Jump back to the house. Lamas don't like dogs. They're natural enemies."

Jump needed no advice and took off on his own.

"Llamas?"

"They will guard the herd till we get back. They're very loyal to those they trust."

"Uh... right."

With a flick of her wrist, a rope halter was placed on the black and brown creature. She lead the way back to the house, the lama following with his head head snobbishly in the air. I couldn't help wondering how he and Peachblossom would get along.

I didn't have to worry too much. One look at his traveling companion and the war horse froze, ears at nearly painful attention. Snorting, he rolled his eyes at me, asking plainly _Is this thing a joke?_

I laughed as I tossed my bag across the saddle. "Sorry boy, I'm just as clueless as you."

The llama's own ears were up and pointed at Peachblossom. When he stretched his neck out to take a cautious sniff, the llama gave an alarmed whistle. Peachblossom jumped - so did the llama. Then they promptly turned their backs to one another. I shook my head at the childishness of it all and started to mount. Anita, however, placed her sack on the lama, slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder and took up the lead rope on the halter.

"You're not riding?"

She gave me a patient look. "As if Kai could carry me."

"Well, I assumed..." With a sigh I took the reigns in my hand. "Right then. Off to Cairo."

Walking next to me, Anita glanced sideways at me. She kept doing it for the entire first two miles until I sighed.

"If you're concerned about the cut you gave me, I've had much worse."

"You're a noble of Tortall yet you walk with me when you could easily ride. You are a Sergeant in the King's Own, yet you brought only birds, a dog, and a horse. You've lived with me for weeks, yet never tried to take advantage of me. I don't understand."

What sort of things have the Scanrans heard about my kingdom? Surely they couldn't be _that_ bad.

I gave her my best ladies smile. "I'm a noble, but I've never felt truly like one - I enjoy the company of anyone willing to make intelligent conversation. The reason I'm here with animals is because I'm a fool, they came on their own. And I would never take advantage of a woman who saved my life and can draw a bow like you. I'd bet you could be a match even for the Wild Mage."

She blushed slightly. Nice to know that she's not all cold to the world.

"I apologize for earlier. I panicked."

I couldn't understand why, but I nodded.

"I - I saw something else in my dreams. I've been seeing it for three nights. When it storms, they come clearer."

She didn't elaborate and I had no urge to press her.

The trip took only one day. Less if we had been on horses, but the journey was quite pleasant by foot even if we had to follow a trail that twisted and turned through the bases of the mountains. Nari and Quicksilver were quite happy to be on the move once more, trying to make friends with Kai though he gave no indication that he even felt them perched between his ears. Jump was careful to use Peachblossom as a wall, but his broken tail waved happily.

Cairo was a settlement compared to Tortall. A decent sized camp compared to Steadfast, but slightly larger compared to New Hope. The wooden wall surrounding the town looked like it had been built mostly for show - or animals. The eye catcher of the place was the main building set halfway up a slope. Trees far larger than any I'd seen in the sparse forests along the way made up the frame The walls appeared to be woven out of thin branches and covered with mud. Parts of it had been damaged by the ice storm and a handful of youth were replastering the West side. A feeling of power emanated from that place. It was searching for something.

Anita led the way through the gates. Surprisingly, neither of the two guards said a word, only averted their eyes and remained at their posts. The people walking in the paths stopped to stare at me, but did not look at my partner. More and more slowly began lining the way up to the center of Cairo, giving us no other option than to approach the head building. Anita's step did not falter as she held her head high passing the eerily silent crowd.

A white haired man appeared on the steps as we neared. He was old, a black and white skin engulfing his frail form. It was a white tiger, the head of which rested atop the man's in a protective embrace. Anita left the llama at the foot of the steps and slowly walked up to stand before the chieftain. I remained at the bottom of the steps, knowing something far more important was about to happen.

"Anita Karr, it has been some years since you left us. Why do you return to the clan you abandoned?"

Anita knelt at the man's feet so that she had to hold her head back to look at him.

"I have returned with a man from the other lands. I've seen his coming and the coming of the Key."

This strange statement sent a rustle of wonder through the people behind me. Feeling completely lost, my hand strayed to my sword.

"You bring an enemy." The man turned to stare down at me, his eyes a cold pale blue. "You claim that your forbidden Sight has given you reason to return and say that the Red has found the Key. But we already know this."

Anita's back stiffened in surprise.

"However, Thoth and Nut have sent word that you will return. The way of the world is turning. Your coming was not a surprise, neither was that of the stranger." The white haired man reached out to place two fingers against Anita's throat. His face softened. "I have missed my fighting cub."

She smiled, tears in her eyes. "It has been long, I've missed the den of my family."

These allusions were getting way over my head. Everything seemed to relax as the people of Cairo began talking excitedly. No one dared to speak to me, darting curious looks and whispers, but I stood by, feeling more and more like a meat head.

Anita stood and turned, motioning for me to come forwards.

"I introduce Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant of the King's Own of Tortall."

I cringed insided at the last part and waited for the angry shouts to condem me having my entrails torn out.

"Domitan, this is my father, Leon."

Now everything made sense - and I very much wanted to return to being ignorant. Nervously I bowed.

"It is an honor, sir."


	15. For the People

15. For the People

Kel had taken down one of the poles which held up the canopy over her large bed and was going through the routine of pattern dances. She had been locked up for days now, the door opening only for the servant girl to bring food or clothing. When she had first woken from the blackout Maggur had influenced, all she could do was stare at the drapes and watching the pale light of day fad away before rolling over and falling back to sleep. Now even the pale light had been blocked out by a storm which screamed and groaned against the windows.

Swiping an arm across her face, Kel paused halfway through her "Over the Mountain" pattern. She had never attempted glaive practice in a dress before. Even in the Yamani islands, the women were allowed to wear flowing pants and a long, split over-tunic which gave them freedom of movement. However, a dress constantly twisted around ankles and caught the staff in the material. Still, she realized that it might be beneficial if she learned how to manage, for one never knew when it might save her life. Besides, it didn't look like there was much else to do in the meantime.

Silverwings had been using her time exercising her wings. Clearly the tears were still causing some problems when she flew, for she kept drifting to the side, her right wing being stronger than the left. Once she managed to fly through the open bathroom door and ended up in the bathtub where Kel had to rescue her.

During the last sweep of the pole, Kel stumbled again as the wood snagged her dress, flipping out of her grasp. Following the loud clatter was a shrill cry. Confused whether to dive for the pole or run to find Silverwings, Kel stepped on the rod and slipped solidly onto her backside. She glared up at the snake-bat who was triumphantly hovering over her.

"Well I'm glad you've achieved something."

An extra loud crash of thunder outside the window drowned out the first knock at the door. The second knock sent Silverwings to Kel's shoulder as she picked up the pole and stood on guard.

"Who is it?"

The cheerful face of Tavis popped into view.

"I see you've recovered."

She glared. "What of it?"

"Well, the Red can be quite violent when he's angry. I carried you back after your interrogation."

Kel decided not to say anything. Tavis glanced around the room, then noticed the pole in her hands.

"Um, you weren't planning on escaping with that were you?"

"Maybe."

His eyes darkened. "He would find you faster than you could say 'snake-bat'."

Kel blinked and lowered her makeshift weapon. "You know about Silver?"

"Oh, so you've named the creature? They don't have a record of being good pets. They eat meat, and nothing but meat - including some people."

She shrugged and gently coxed Silverwings from her shoulder. "I don't think she will try anything. I helped her. She's certainly nicer than a griffon."

Tavis absentmindedly tugged on his forelock. "Um, if you say so. But the reason I'm here is because the Red has instructed for you to be taken into the town. He wishes for you to see the culture of Scanra."

Kel sneered internally. _He more likely wishes to show off his dictatorship over the people with his gods curst Blood Bonding._ Outwardly she sighed.

"When do we go?"

"Two hours. The ice storm is breaking."

_Whoever came up with the idea of women riding a horse sideways must have been descended from Chaos herself_. Kel growled as she followed Tavis and four others from the stables at the foot of the mountain castle. Six more soldiers followed behind, each wearing stiff leather armor with the curved sword and a red scarf around their necks. Thankfully her hands had not been tied this time, however red bands of silk had been wrapped around each wrist - symbolic to her status of being chosen by Maggur. However, even if she thought she had the slightest chance os escaping, there could be no quick riding in a sidesaddle when she had been trained all her life to ride astride.

The road was icy slush. The horse she had been given picked its way daintily down the slope, apparently just as turned off by the gray world as Kel herself was. The houses were all dreary in appearance, the grass thatch matted down by ice sheets and dangled clear fangs almost to the ground. Not a single person could be seen behind shuttered windows and heavy wooden doors, but Kel could feel eyes following her.

Ahead, Tavis raised his hand to signal a halt. They were in what looked like a square of the town. Wheeling his horse, the sergeant pointed to a slightly larger building on the left.

"I'll be taking the Protector in there. Circle the house and wait our return."

A soldier protested. "But we are to guard her at all times."

Tavis raised an eyebrow. "So you will be. She will not leave my sight and she cannot leave the building. Follow your orders."

With a few frowns, the others obeyed. With a nod to Kel, Tavis dismounted and tied his mount to a convenient post. She followed his example and watched curiously as he proceeded to gently tap out a pattern on the door. A peephole slid open, looked at them both, then immediately waited. Minutes later the door was unlocked from the inside and creaked inward, releasing a small cloud of steam and smoke.

"Come in young ones. You are expected."

Inside was pitch black. Kel placed a hand on Tavis's back and whispered,

"Where are we?"

"The men outside think we're in a tavern. We are, in a sense, but I'm taking you to see someone."

From the darkness came a wheezing cackle. "In a sense, yes, but that depends on how you look at it."

A curtain drew back to reveal a glowing red fire burning directly on the dirt floor. They appeared to be underground, the earth walls hung with various dried plants, gourds, and miscellaneous articles. Movement from across the low flames drew attention to a small, hunched old woman dressed in ragged black robes. Mismatched blue and red eyes inspected Kel.

"Ah, so you're the young thing this war is about."

Unsure what to do, Kel simply bowed. The woman turned to Tavis.

"And the young Hawk has left the nest. You tread a dangerous path for one who will master the sky."

Tavis touched his hand to his chest, forehead, and lips in salute. "Old One, you know why I come."

She nodded slowly and stretched out boney fingers. "Come her, girl, I cannot see you well in my age."

Kel cast a glance at her companion before crossing the chamber and placing her hand in the woman's. With a tug stronger than Kel could credit her, the woman pulled her down on her knees. Cold thin fingers took hold of her chin as the strange eyes inspected her face.

"Ah, yes... yes, I see..."

She released her and turned to draw a container from within her sleeve. Opening it, a pinch of violet powder was tossed on the coals. It hissed and flared green.

"Put your hand in the flames, Protector."

When she hesitated the woman laughed.

"It is a spell. You will not be burned while the flames are the color of life. But it lasts but for a moment."

Gritting her teeth, Kel thrust her open hand into the dancing green flame.

Nothing.

Then a flash of hot pain.

Kel jerked back with a yelp and inspected the shiny red mark that crossed the center of her palm.

The woman laughed again. "You didn't listen to me. The fire will bite if not controlled." Her eyes narrowed. "I saw everything I needed to know."

The following silence was broken by Tavis.

"Is she the one?"

She waved him off. "Of course, but by now anyone with honor from another land could be chosen as the Key. I don't understand why the gods have let this mess continue for so long."

Kel had just about taken enough of being talked about and not addressed directly. Closing her burned hand carefully, she stood.

"Excuse me, but I still have no idea why I'm so important to King Maggur or even what the prophecy is about."

The old woman closed her eyes and began rocking to and fro.

"The gods of our lands have tired of the wars of man. They tire of the wars among themselves over their interference with man. They tire of competing with the other gods of other nations. Thus they came to the decision of letting man decide their own future. This is man's trial to see if we can survive without the gods." She shook her head. "It is foolish. Man cannot control his nature. We will destroy ourselves. So instead, we have been given a chance to prove ourselves to the other deities. There was promised that one human was the key to man's success. One who was selfless, full of love, pain, and understanding. That person would lead the way to Scanra's union to the lands of the South."

"So Maggur was right about one ruler over Tortall and Scanra?"

Blue and red eyes penetrated hazel, looking deep before she nodded.

"Then what is so important that he kidnapped me?"

There was a dry, humorless chuckle.

"Ah, our poor ruler, so smart, so ruthless, and yet so blind. He follows the prophecy. Yet he understands it not. A good man at heart once, but his passion has twisted him within." Her gaze turned dreamily to the fire. "There are many verses to the prophecy, two are all you need to hear." She recited,

"From an enemy comes salvation,

From the gods come unity.

The one who comes from Southern nation

Beneath the Red, victory to thee.

Fly on wings of white

Ye of victory

Bind the heart of man's delight

He unites, She the Key."

Kel stared at the dirt wall, trying to make sense of it all. She had thought that with the death of Blayce her task was complete. Perhaps the Chamber had an ulterior motive. Another dry laugh caught her attention.

"You begin to understand, Protector. You begin, but you have a long way to go yet. Now go with the fledgling. There are other things you need to see besides an old seer like Divina."

Wordlessly, she followed Tavis through the heavy curtain and back through the passageway.

Inside the actual tavern, they sat at a table and ordered a quick meal. Tavis carefully scanned the few others in the room before leaning over.

"Lady Protector, by now I hope you realize that though I am a Scanran, I am entirely at your service."

She blinked. "I am a prisoner attached to your ruler. Why would you offer your services to me?"

His eyes darkened to stone gray. "Because there are more things happening than you realize."

A small boy tottered up to Kel's knee with a finger in his mouth and his blue eyes wide. She smiled down at him and he carefully returned it before climbing up onto the bench beside her.

"Geo! Geo, you know not to bother customers."

Hair tumbling from a knot at the back of her neck, a young woman took the boy by the hand. Kel patted him on the head and looked up at her.

"He's not bothering anyone."

The mother's gaze fell on the red arm wraps. With a gasp she jerked the child off the bench and clutched him to her chest. Her eyes darted from Kel to Tavis in fear.

"Please... I'm so sorry. He was in the other room napping and slipped out from under his sister's watch. I promise it will never happen again."

Confused, Kel stood. "I said he wasn't bothering me. I like children."

The woman looked only a few years older than she was, and yet she continued staring as if she expected an execution, but then, perhaps that's what those under Maggur did. Kel opened her hands peacefully.

"I am not a soldier, I'm a knight sworn to protect the people."

Puzzlement entered the fear in the woman's face. "But you wear the colors of the Chosen."

Kel glared at the blood red cloth. "I do not wear it willingly."

To her great surprise, the woman bowed deeply. When she straightened, there were tears in her eyes. Letting the boy slide to the ground, she turned to Tavis.

"Black Hawk, I think I know now why there are soldiers surrounding my home. The time is coming."

Tavis simply nodded.

"The Protector of the Small has come to Eire. The prophecy is in motion." She bowed again. "My lady, please forgive me for I thought you to be under the spell of the Red."

Kel rubbed her arm where Maggur's needle had injected his potion. "Actually, I am still connected to him. He said something about a Blood Bond."

She clicked her tongue. "Ah yes, that is how he keeps track of all his men. All the soldiers cannot think for themselves. Yet he forgets those at home. We do not take part in the Blessing. We see what he is doing to us."

Kel turned from the woman to Tavis and the handful of others in the tavern. Now she understood. This was a resistance against Maggur. He had made one vital mistake of forgetting the common people in his own territory. An army is made up of men, but the men depend on others to provide supplies. He had taken for granted that if he controlled those with the strength, everyone else would follow without complaint. Kel knew very well the strengths of everyday people. Her own refugees in New Hope were a testament to that.

Tavis held up his hand to keep her from speaking.

"I see you have come to the realization that nothing here is what it seems. However, say nothing, that way if the Red questions you, your answers will be honest and he will not be able to seek us out. Much depends on you, Protector. Our seer, Divina, has told you as much."

Kel nodded and looked down at the boy who had again taken his seat on the bench and was reaching towards a chunk of break in the trencher. She handed it to him and returned her gaze to Tavis.

"I have one question. What do I do?"

He smiled. "You are the Key. Now we must find the lock."


	16. Resistance

16. Resistance

Over the next few days I kept to the family house of the tribe's leader. None of the villagers spoke voluntarily with me, and when I reached out to them, they shrank away. Something was wrong. The two mystics of the White Tiger clan had yet to summon us, and I was beginning to feel impatient. Then one night I went to bed, only to wake up in a room completely different than the one from the day before. Disoriented, I grabbed for my sword and came up with nothing. Heart pounding, I got up from the pallet on a stone floor.

It was a cave - that much was clear. Pulling on my tunic and boots, I cautiously moved to the door. Unlocked. It led to a much larger room, lined with identical wooden doors. Frustrated and unarmed, I cursed under my breath.

"A little lost?"

Jumping out of my skin, I whirled to see Anita standing four doors down with a torch.

"How did we get here? One minute I'm in Cairo, the next, I'm waking up who-knows-where."

Her smile was apologetic. "We put you to sleep and carried you here. We could not let an outsider see the path to our sanctuary."

My jaw clenched. "I understand your concern for security, but you could have at least asked before drugging me."

"My father ordered it. Now come. They are waiting."

_They_ I assumed were the two who had predicted our coming, and of Keladry's, and who-knows-what else. I followed Anita down the row of doors and entered the sixth. To my surprise, the enormous passage was lit with natural light that had been reflected by mirrors from outside. The endless stone walls had been painted with deeds of past heroes and deities. Each god or goddess represented had some sort of animal characteristic - a fierce, blinding white tiger watched them all.

"What is this?"

"These are the gods of my people."

"And why is the tiger simply standing to the side?"

She glanced sideways at me, torch light dancing shadows across her face. "It is what my people do - have done for millennium. We've maintained a balance between the tribes and the gods to stave off disaster."

I looked over my shoulder at the glowing golden eyes of the majestic cat.

We entered a chamber decorated in white and purple. In the center of the room stood a raised dais with two throne-like chairs made from what looked like carved green stone. An old woman and man sat side by side, their white hair streaked occasionally with black and falling part way over their shoulders.

"Seers Thoth and Nut, I bring you Domitan."

The woman raised milky eyes to look in our direction.

"Ah yes, the one from the South. We've been expecting you."

Black eyes of the man pierced mine. "Everything is now in motion."

Irritated at the cryptic tones, I made a conscious effort to keep my eyes from rolling.

"With all respect, I've been hearing that sort of thing ever since I arrived in Cairo with Lady Karr. Could you please be a little more clear? Just what is in motion?"

The woman I assumed was Nut laughed. "Young ones these days are so impatient."

The man nodded. "But he does deserve to know."

Nut nodded. "That he does." Her sightless eyes closed. "Young Domitan, how loyal are you to this Protector of the Small?"

I swallowed hard. "I would give my life without second thought if it meant saving her."

The two seers smiled. "Such blindness, devoted love..."

Thoth held out his hand. "Come here."

Cautiously I stepped forward and gave him my hand.

"You must listen and be patient. Keladry is not in harm's way. Not yet. But things have begun simply with her presence here with Maggur the Red. Danger and chaos are approaching."

Tingles ran up my arm.

"What do I do to stop it?"

Nut's smile saddened. "You cannot."

I nearly jerked away, but the woman's hand darted out to grab the collar of my shirt.

"You cannot stop a grass fire. However, sometimes a fire is healthy. New growth does not have to struggle past the old. This is why you are here. Wait till the fire is over."

"What about Keladry?"

"She will start the fire. Only she can make the choices which will lead to her own death, or lead us to a new life."

"And am I expected to simply stand to the side and watch her?"

"Your presence here is a hope to us. That she has such loyal friends from her home country means that she has compassion - something which Maggur the Red has not."

Thoth nodded towards the doorway. "You saw the history of our people on the way here. Our gods are not as strong as yours. We are divided by pettiness. They have given us this last test to prove ourselves worthy of their concern." He smiled sadly. "They gave us a prophecy. Instead of uniting our people, we became divided."

Nut continued. "The tribes were once on harmonious grounds with one another. The Lynx clan were Scanra's warriors, prideful of their bodily strength. The Stags were our craftsmen and scholars. They were interested in beauty and knowledge. The Vipers were a wary and secretive tribe, skeptical and cautious in everything they involved themselves in, from personal interactions, to tribal alliances. But they were the ideal informants in times of battle. Our tribe, the White Tiger were the mouthpiece of the Scanran gods. We presented judgment and opinion in the future of Scanra as a whole. The overseers of a nation made of independents. The other tribes have had their wars with one another over centuries, but they always came to us in the end to solve their differences. We kept our distance, waiting and watching. The Black Hawk tribe are fierce warriors, but were also our messengers. Not even the Viper clan could carry information as quickly as a Hawk."

The seer sighed. "Now it has all changed. The balance has shifted dangerously and the gods abandon us. The Protector is our last hope - we could not even be given a savior from our own people. The Viper's greed overtook them with the rise of Maggur. The Lynx wish to prove themselves as the greatest fighting force of the North. The Stags have turned their crafts to creating weapons of destruction - beautiful and deadly. All that we may do is watch and wait for the final judgment."

The complete resignation in their tone made my frustration boil over. If they were their deities' voices, how could they not speak out against the atrocities that their so-called-leader had committed? Maggur had slaughtered innocent children. Started a war in the name of Scanra based on a misinterpreted vision. And yet they remained silent, hidden up in these mountains, waiting for their country to be abandoned - not even trying to prove themselves to the gods who watched over them. My fists clenched and I growled.

"You fools! You spend all your time merely watching the wars and suffering of others - holding your distance and pretending to be above all of it. When they come crawling back, torn to shreds, you play the forgiving lord when you've done _nothing! Nothing! _It's no wonder your gods have given up on you."

Anita stared agape at me. I had probably just blown my chance at making some agreement for their help in rescuing Keladry, but it didn't really matter - she would never want help from hypocrites. Thoth and Nut calmly nodded.

"Yes, our gods are leaving us to our own ends. The White Tiger clan has indeed been watching from afar for longer than what was good for us. We are not deities, simply a tired mouthpiece which will now speak for itself. A tiger still is a tiger, with teeth and claws of its own. It shall be proven."

I blinked at the sudden power in their voices.

Nut waved her hand and a tapestry drew back to reveal an opening to the outside. A black eagle glided inside, landing gracefully on Thoth's outstretched arm. The razor sharp talons shredded cloth but did not scratch the man's skin.

"We received a message from the Black Hawk tribe a few days ago. This worked hand in hand with the visions from the Powers. We knew of your coming, we knew of the Key. Events have begun which cannot be stopped and that the White Tiger must become a part of."

I sighed, completely exasperated at the riddles of these people.

"Would you mind horribly if you simply told me what's going on?"

The two ordained ones of the tribe smiled at me with a slightly parental air.

"Maggur must fall. Revolution has begun."

888

I hadn't given the White Tiger clan enough credit. They were well prepared for a war, as if they had simply been waiting for a final signal to declare action. Anita said that the signal had been my arrival, heralded by the message of the Black Hawks. No action had been made previously due to the fact that no one knew if the Blood Bond could be overcome and the word of the Hawks genuine. The odds were still not the best, two tribes against a possible three, but I was willing to take them if it meant a better chance at finding Keladry. There had been some word that the people may rise to our cause. The fighting forces were the only ones under Maggur's direct influence.

I was back to waiting. If I had hated inaction earlier, I absolutely loathed it now. On the verge of actually finding my lady knight, I could do nothing but wait. One step forwards, then tied down. The sparrows who were still loyally fluttering after me seemed to benefit from the lull. Nari and Quicksilver had stoically endured the fierce cold, but it had clearly been sapping their energy. Now they chirped to one another, bouncing down the stone corridors and hunting the subterranean insects which Jump stirred up by sniffing in shadowed crevices. Peachblossom I had been told was well stabled back in Cairo. We would pick him up on the way to the Eire of Horus.

Anita Karr smiled when I joined her on a balcony carved out of the living rock, overlooking the hollow which nested Cairo. We were only a day's walk from the town, but so high above it that the view stretched clear for miles.

"So what do you think? Was this the sort of homecoming you expected?"

She had tied back her curling blond hair with a blue ribbon but the steady wind was tugging it loose. With a sigh, she began twisting it into a braid.

"I expected never to return."

I frowned. "But you hate what Maggur did to you. He had your husband killed."

Her eyes darkened. "My husband was a wonderful man. He believed in my sight, even when it brought ridicule upon him. I loved him for that. After he died, the tribes were severed from one another. I lost more than just my husband and family."

"What?"

Anita simply shook her head and did not answer.

Leon, still wrapped in the white tiger skin, approached us.

"Domitan, do you have any faith in the Powers?"

Startled at the abrupt question, I stuttered, "Powers? What do you mean?"

Anita's father smiled. "I know you pine for your loved one. There is a way you can see her, just for a short time. It is slightly hazardous for one who is not trained, but it may be done."

My heart leapt. I would be able to see Keladry?

"What do I need to do?"

The man smiled at my eagerness. Anita's face echoed his, but with a shadow of sorrow.

"The seers have the strength to cast one's consciousness into another's if the link between them is strong, such as love. However, the mind must be either aware of the cast and accept it, or unconscious. The best way is when you are sleeping."

"I can see her in a dream then?"

"_Atch_, but only for a short time and you must return when you feel the cast slipping. If you do not, you may become lost and never return to your own consciousness."

I was willing to risk anything.

"Tonight then."

888

"My cub, I know this is a hard time for you."

Anita turned and looked up at her father, noting how thin and tired his body appeared. His eye were the same strong and vibrant blue as they were ten years ago. Ten years ago at her wedding he had smiled at her with such pride, those eyes glowing. Now they held sorrow, for her, and their people.

"I will continue. This is my fate. I was not given the Sight without a reason, and I've come to accept that. I have accepted the death of Daxon, and the break between the Black Hawks and our people."

"You were so close to them. The three of you inseparable. Once you came running to me, saying you wished to fly."

Anita smiled. "I was a child. I have grown past that."

Leon moved to sit next to her, wrapping a fold of the soft skin around her shoulders and drawing her close. "You are still my child. Even when you told me you would never return, I knew this day would come."

Wirily she poked him. "I'm supposed to be the one who can See."

"Call it a parent's intuition."

For a long moment they sat in silence. Leon gently stroked his daughter's hair.

"Your mother died hoping to see you one last time."

Anita could feel her throat tighten.

"I wouldn't know why. She hated what I had."

"But you were still her child. She knew that, and I'm sure you do too."

She sighed. "I never hated her. I just wanted her to love me for everything I was." Her fingers traced the black lines in the fur. "I knew the night she died. I felt it in the wind."

"And what did you do?"

"I forgave her. Her spirit moved on."

Leon looked down at her. "I'm glad."

Standing, Anita helped her father to his feet. "It is about time. Domitan will need my help."

888

Feeling decidedly awkward, I lay on my back on the stone floor of the seers' chambers. A heavy black rug was thrown accross my lap and I looked up at the three faces above me.

"You know this looks like a funeral and not particularly reassuring."

Thoth smiled. "It is for your protection. Your body must remain warm while your mind is traveling, or it may not wake on your return."

Nut's hand gently touched my left shoulder and felt down to my hand. Holding it by the wrist, she placed two fingers to my pulse. Thoth did the same on the right.

"We know where the Protector is located, however, it is up to you to make contact with her."

"How do I do that?"

Anita settled herself above my head and placed her palms on my temples. "I will guide you. Do not release my presence, even for a moment. If I loose you, you may never find your way back. I know how to cast my mind, but I will not know what to look for. That is up to you."

I couldn't help smiling. "How encouraging."

Her eyes were troubled. "Are you sure you want to do this Dom?"

It was the first time she had ever called me by my casual name. The sound of it only deepened my determination.

"I do."

"Close your eyes and relax then."

It was strange. I almost thought I was dreaming, soaring through a glorious emptiness. A whisper held me back, I could feel something just behind me. _Don't go_. Mentally I clung to the familiar voice of Anita. _I'm going to lift the shield. Don't wander off._ It felt like I had left a cave and walked straight into the sun. If I could have squinted against the blast of mental voices, I would have. No words could be distinguished - it swirled in a roar. Then Anita pulled me above the chaos.

_ Open your eyes._

Eyes? My eyes lay back with my body. I felt a murmur of humor.

_Open the eye in your mind. Picture the one you seek, hear her voice, see her face._

I concentrated on the memories of the last time Keladry had been with me. How her hair had felt when I tied on her griffin headband. How the night before I had willingly let her go into the trap which had led to this. Her determination to find peace between the countries. The streangth and weakness we each held in regards with one another.

_ She's here._

My heart almost stopped beating. Somehow I could see her, laying on a bed of shadow, her chest gently rising and falling in sleep. Without thinking I raised a hand to touch her face and paused. My body was a misty outline, the darkness easily visible through my skin.

_It is your spirit, not your flesh that you see. It is the same for the Protector. Now wake her_.

Hesitently I placed my ghostly hand on her shoulder. Thankful that it didn't simply go through her, I whispered,

"Keladry? Keladry can you hear me?"

She murmured. "Dom?"

"Yes love. I'm here."

Her eyes opened, dark and unfocused. How I had missed them. Cupping her face I smiled.

"I've missed you so badly. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But what are you doing here?"

"I'm in Scanra. Some of the tribes are going to rebel against Maggur. I'm with them."

Reality was rapidly dawning on her.

"Dom... I'm dreaming. This isn't real. Maggur's tricking me again."

He had done something to her then. I clenched my jaw in anger. He would pay harshly when I saw him again.

"No love, it is a dream, but it has no connection to Maggur. I'm with the White Tiger clan. They're uniting with the Black Hawks. Stay alive till I get there."

She frowned. "Black Hawks? I've met one of them. Tavis Zalin hinted that something like a rebellion would be coming."

Anita's presence made a strange spasm but I ignored it.

"Keladry, I know this is hard to believe, but I'm only in your mind. I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Are there others?"

"The winter has cut off the forces. It will be some time."

Keladry sat up. Her hair had grown, brushing her shoulders. Pushing it back with one hand, she tilted her head to the side, regarding me closely.

"Prove that you're really Dom."

I smiled. "We both know the same Meathead. We've worked togeather at New Hope and Haven. The first day I met you, you'd forgotten to eat breakfast. Your independent and stubborn mount is Peachblossom. You have no tolerance for alcohol, and I love you with every breath in my body."

She gravely processed the information. "Sounds like the Dom I know. But I have to see for myself."

With that she launched herself at me and I willingly caught her.

"I'll prove it."

It's a strange thing to kiss someone's mind. Strange, but most definitly not unpleasent. My entire being tingled and sparked. Somehow I sensed that lingering too long in that sort of embrace would not be wise. Pulling back, I grinned.

"Satisfied?"

Keladry smile back. "Dom, wherever you really are, you had better hurry up at get here."


	17. The Blessing, THe Curse

17. The Blessing, The Curse

Kel woke slowly, partially due to the fact that she didn't want to return to reality, and partly due to the fact that her body would not fully respond to her mental commands. Her muscles felt like they had turned to warm water. She didn't really want to move, just wanted to linger in the feeling of Dom's presence. He was here. He had followed her into Scanra with no though of the consequences to his own safety. It would be unfair to hold grudges against those who did not come, but the fact that Dom had was heartwarming. A new emotion stirred. This ran deeper than the affection and shallow words traded before. Kel self-consciously touched her lips. Not that she believed their past to be shallow, however, this new feeling far surpassed those from before.

The doors to her chamber flew open. Maggur, dressed in a bright red silk shirt and black breeches, stormed up to the bed. Grabbing her by the neck, he dragged her out from the covers and threw her to the floor.

"What was that! I felt something from you. I felt the power of the Ennead - yet I know that you possess only the destiny as the Protector and the Key. What did you do?"

"I did nothing."

Rage contorted the otherwise handsome face of the King.

"Do not get smart with me. I may not kill you, but I can make it so that you will wish you were dead to end the pain."

"But I did nothing."

Maggur turned to the four guards who had followed him into the room.

"Get out."

Gritting her teeth, Kel waited for more emotional manipulations. Her enemy smiled viciously.

"While the Blood Bond is handy, it does not beat the satisfaction of doing the work by hand."

He cast red fire at her. Instead of flaring up, it changed into a mist which clung to her skin. Every inch of her body began burning. A scream slipped past her clenched teeth as the pain grew.

"Who sent you the Spirit of the Ennead?"

Kel swore she could feel her skin melting as she shook her head.

"Was it someone from outside? One of your own?"

Unbidden, the image of Dom sprung up in her mind.

"No!" She whispered.

"Liar! Who was it?" Maggur grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up to his face, his hand burning even worse than the flames. "I can sense every thought. Don't dare try and hide it from me." He smirked. "It is someone you care about. Someone quite close to you. The connection is deep. I can use that."

Kel's anger rose, dulling the pain. The heartless son of Chaos - how dare he try to use her loved ones against her. She looked up into the self-satisfied face of her tormenter. Gripping the hand on her neck, she twisted his wrist. His hold broken, she pulled him sharply towards her, bringing her knee up at the same moment. He flipped ungracefully onto his back, clutching his side. Kel staggered away, the magic still enveloping her.

"I will not be used."

Maggur laughed as he stood and the flames vanished. Exhausted by her efforts at keeping the pain back, Kel stumbled and fell.

"My dear Protector, what you want doesn't matter. This has been decided by the Fates. My life, my destiny, have been decided." Blue eyes turned to ice. "As have yours."

He stood and reached into his pocket pulling out a small golden flask. Seizing her by the chin, he forced its contents into her mouth. Anticipating her rejection, he firmly clamped his hand over her nose and mouth and waited for her to swallow.

"I have Bonded with you, Protector, but this will give me an added boost for when next that special someone tries to contact you. You have already been used, by the gods, by your people, and by me. You may as well stop trying to fight what must be."

The lack of air forced Kel to obey. Immediately she realized that it had been the same potion he gave the soldiers. She didn't know what to expect, but nothing came close to the slashing betrayal she felt in the next instant. She longed to simply close her eyes and curl up in a ball around her shattered heart. It was all an illusion, she knew that. But the knowledge was a small comfort to the new hold that Maggur held.

He left her on the floor, tears silently tracing their way down her face.

888

Tavis whistled as he walked down the stone corridor. The eery echoes bounced back and created a harmony within itself. He grinned and made the notes bounce faster. It had been years since he last felt so lighthearted. The response from the White Tigers had been greater than he had dared hope. The silence between the two tribes had gone on for far too long and now it was a matter of time before things would be taking a much more hopeful turn.

_To Those of the Air,_

_ May the Ennead bless your people and ours in this time of trial. The Prophesy is well known across the lands of Scanra, but only a few know how close it is coming to truth. The gods have left us. It has been some time since Thoth and Nut, our voices, have heard anything since they received the Prophesy. This silence in itself is a message. We must make our own way in this world now. _

_ The coming of one from the South confirms our thoughts. We do not speak of the Chosen, but of one with perhaps as much significance as she. Through this one we have made a Cast to the Protector. It is the second best link we have to one another. Prepare your people. Our tribes have long trusted one another and it is painful to realize how divided our nation has become. Let us renew our circle._

_We will Cast again two nights from the arrival of this message. A plan will be made to open the eyes of our brothers and sisters_.

Climbing a narrow staircase Tavis tapped a rhythm on the rock wall with the metal cuff on his wrist. When he neared the top an answering rhythm followed by a whistle made him smile.

"The wind is coming, the mountain moaning, the sun and moon with time are flowing. From gray rock comes the black hawk. From blue sky comes the knowing eye."

He pushed open the heavy stone door and called, "How goes it Salamis? How goes it Salaman?"

Two light brown heads appeared upside down from a mass of white cloth and thin wooden rods hanging from the ceiling of a natural cavern.

"How goes it?"

"Well, right now it isn't going anywhere."

"Bucket-head, you know what he means."

"A bucket is useful. You are always crossing the lines and making a mess. That makes you un-useful."

"I'm the one who makes the lines so I can decide how we use them."

"No, Salamis, it's called a give-take relationship. You make - I use."

"Not true!"

Tavis reached up and grabbed the two by the backs of their tunics and pulled them down. The boy and girl, clearly brother and sister, immediately stopped arguing and bowed.

"Master Tavis sir, we aren't finished yet. Your honorable paternal person is waiting at the mouth."

The heir of the Black Hawk clan bowed in return.

"I'm surprised you've done this much since the last time I visited."

The boy, Salaman, smiled cheekily. "No Master Tavis sir, we argue and work at the same time. Hands always busy."

The pair had brown eyes which were unusual among the fair heads and pale eyes of their people. Even though Tavis had never seen either of the twins out in the sun, their skin was a few shades darker than the dusty tow of their hair. Deep in the brown of their eyes snapped sparks of occasional green making them look like children of earth. These children were the cheerful and brilliant secret of the Black Hawk clan.

"Those hands had better be busy. We may need your project sooner than we thought."

Salamis wrapped a skinny arm around her sibling's waist. "Master Tavis sir, we would like some sweet."

He arched an eyebrow at the request. The pair clasped their hands together and begged.

"Please? Sweet from Master Tavis sir?"

With a consoling shake of his head Tavis reached into his tunic and pulled out a cloth pouch. The youngsters immediately focused on the object with the intense concentration of well trained hunters.

"Now don't go eating this all at once."

He tossed the bag into the air. High pitched giggles and shrieks filled the cavern behind him as he walked towards the jagged shape of open blue sky.

"Now I'm going to have to deal with two hyper kids for the next couple of hours."

Atum stood on the very edge of the cliff looking down on the Eire of Horus. His goshawk had returned with a limp rabbit which he was patiently skinning and preparing to stew. The clan chief turned to his son.

"The White Tiger is with us. Reaching the Staghorns will be the next step. They were never ones to encourage violence and I doubt creating instruments of death truly sits well with them. The others I have worries for."

Tavis began feeding the innards of the rabbit to the raptor.

"And what of the rest of our clan? How do we break the Bond?"

"No matter what magic is used, one's first loyalty is to his clan. We must convince them that what the Red is doing will destroy their clan. What follows after will be dictated by the people - not some crazy man who believes himself to be a god and not by a prophesy."

Tavis turned to look out across the immense valley which bore the name of his guardian god and of his father.

888

_ Keladry? Keladry are you there?_

Kel tossed in her sleep, searching for the person behind the familiar whisper. She had to find him. And yet, a feeling of dread accompanied her urgency.

_ Keladry, I'm coming. We have a plan. Where are you?_

"I'm here." She whispered. "I can't see you."

Why was it so hot? Did she have a fever? Concentration was difficult, but she tried to push the fog away.

"Plan? Plan for what?"

_ To overthrow Maggur. We're going to try and break the Bond with the strength of the people. You've always had faith in the common people. Now we can prove that they are not merely tools of those in charge._

The heat flooded her senses again.

"What will you do?"

She could sense his pride. Pride not in himself, but in her. Why would he be proud of her? She had done nothing. She tried to voice that thought, but could not will her mouth to move.

_ We will gather the White Tiger clan's forces and make a frontal confrontation. It won't be an attack, but a show of will power. With help from the inside, the Seers here believe that the simple appearance of their clan will spark enough doubt in the minds of the other tribes that we can convince them to join us and break the Bond._

"But the other tribes outnumber you. Maggur has had influence over the soldiers for so long that they may not remember who they are."

_ You are what you were made to be. Remember that little saying of yours? Take credit that you didn't just mother your followers but gave them everything they deserved. You saved hundreds of lives believing in that. _

"Hundreds?" She had saved the people at Haven and New Hope, but that came nowhere near that number. He must have picked up on her hesitation.

_ Yes hundreds. You destroyed Rathhausak and the maker of those killing machines an at the same time destroyed the possibility of a longer war and more death._

Something was wrong. Kel's forehead was sweaty with effort. What was she fighting? Why did the feeling of dread and anger keep growing within her chest? Her body was tangled in something and she struggled against it.

"I-I can't... something is wrong..."

The voice began to fade in confusion.

_ Keladry? What is it?_

"I... don't... tell..."

The heat rose again but Kel's frustration blocked it for one moment. Maggur the Red had entered her mind. He was using this link. Panicked, Kel clawed at the presence.

"Dom get out! _Get Out_!"

She felt the heat stretch out across the darkness - reaching out to ensnare those on the other side. Reaching, and missing. They were safe but now Maggur knew.


	18. Gathered

18. Gathered

I returned to my body with a nauseating rushing feeling. My entire body shuddered and I sat up with a gasp. Thoth and Nut gently pushed me back down.

"What was that?"

"It was the Red one. He has Bonded with the Protector and used her voice as his own. He knows of the plan and almost discovered your location had your loved one not fought back."

Anita spoke from behind me.

"I worry about the others. Maggur is smart enough to realize that a rebellion has begun and will do whatever he can to keep them under control. He will turn our plans against us."

I ran a hand over my face, feeling a splitting headache coming.

"He knows our plan, probably knows that we know, so lets just beat him at his own game."

Three pairs of eyes turned to me in confusion. I waved them off.

"I can't really think about that right now. If I might have some water, I have a stomach trying to catch up with a mind."

Anita twisted a strand of her hair anxiously between her fingers.

"He knows. We can't rely solely on the messages from the Black Hawk's birds, anyone could write them."

Thoth gave her a small smile.

"Trust me child, there is still one more link we may rely on. It is not very regular, but completely trustworthy. Divina is still in hiding."

A tumbler of water was placed in my hand and I gulped it down. I was too tired even to be irritated by the conversation on a subject I had no clue about. All I could think of was the fear I had sensed just before coming back. Keladry's fear for me. Fear for me, when she herself remained in the immediate danger. I could only hope that she would remember what I had said about faith in the common people. Titles were really only a form of security for those with less confidence. Titles did not embody the worth of a person. Now if only the stiffs back home could come to the same realization. I could never let myself be labeled as a noble as long as the shadow of elitism hung over it.

They were still talking, worried about the plans we had made. Now that I thought about it, I doubted its success. However, I did not know how the loyalties ran among these people.

"If we cannot rely on the messages from the birds sent from the Black Hawk, then we need to move quickly."

Thoth and Nut nodded in agreement.

"We can still use the plan, just add some things that Maggur doesn't know. He'll be building defenses and hopefully get overconfident. We'll just go under him."

"But the people..."

I held up a hand to stop her. "We'll have to sneak into the town and raise the word of our rebellion."

She slapped it away. "We already have a rebellion, we just haven't been able to move yet. If I can reach them, the rest is simple."

"Oh..." Sheepishly I scratched the back of my head. "Well then, how are we getting Keladry out from under Maggur's nose?"

"We will ask for the Black Hawk's assistance."

"Uh, right..." This was moving too quickly for me to handle at the moment. Anita took pity and helped me to my feet.

"You need rest. I will come for you if we reach Divina."

"Who is Divina?"

Her blue eyes avoided mine. "She is the last Seer of the White Tiger clan. She is the oldest among us, no one remembers her as a young woman. When the Black Hawk clan broke with us, she remained. No one knows why."

888

When I returned to my room, Jump, Nari, and Quicksilver immediately pounced on me with worried peeps and whines. I hadn't been paying them much attention lately and their concern made me feel guilty. Rubbing Nari's head and scratching Jump behind his scarred ear, I grinned.

"I'm a bit famished, care to raid the pantry with me?"

An enthusiastic party followed me down the hall. The mountain in which the Seers lived was honeycombed with tunnels and caverns. Earlier Anita had given me directions to the dining cave and I knew that where the food would be served, a kitchen had to be close by. I was almost correct. A small room did lead off from the cavern full of long stone tables, but it looked to serve only as a warming station. Two doors revealed a closet and another tunnel angling down. Jump whined.

"Well, how badly do you want to snag some grub?"

His tail went up as he took the lead. Switching my attention to Quicksilver, I followed. This rout led down into living rock with water dripping down the sides of the walkway and the temperature warming slightly. Absently I wondered how the cooks hauled enough food to feed the mountain people three times a day up the long upward slope. When it finally ended in a wide open cooking room, my toes were firmly jammed against the front of my boots. A fire burned brightly surrounded with roasts and hanging pots. Surrounding the meat were wooden tables loaded with vegetables, breads, bags of spices, and stacks of utensils. An open door let in cold air and led the way to a courtyard. I had come at an opportune time for no one else was in the room except my little party. With a smirk, I tossed a quarter of a rabbit to Jump, two rolls for the birds and one for myself, a strip of smoked meat, and two apples. Tucking my loot into various pockets I casually walked out the open door into sunshine.

The courtyard was actually the place to unload new goods for the kitchen. Turning, I looked up at the steep rock wall behind me. No one would ever guess that the population of a small town lived behind the face of the mountain if not for the lived in look of the open door at it's base. The whinny of a horse made me turn again. I had to wander down the carved road to a bend before I found the stables. A corral had been set up in a small hollow which held a dozen horses. Jump set down his rabbit and barked. Peachblossom's ears shot up and he trotted to the fence. I offered him an apple as a peace offering which he accepted with a skeptical flick of an ear.

Scattering bits of roll for the sparrows, I explained what had been going on over the past few days. Some may think me crazy for explaining things to an animal, but being with Keladry for so many years had taught me otherwise. Animals could be smarter than people in many cases. They don't think about conspiracies, only the simple truth. Now if only they could explain it back to humans as easily. Nevertheless, it helped me get my own mind straightened out. Treats distributed, I dusted my hands.

"So what do you say? Should we go ahead with it?"

Peachblossom laid his ears back and snorted as if to say -_ You'd better not think about quitting_.

888

The square stood empty which did not surprise Tavis. The night before Maggur the Red addressed the people and gave veiled threats to those who were rumored of planning rebellion. The soldiers were given a new Blessing and new passion for their leader's cause. Unconsciously Tavis tightened his hold on his mount's reins. Maggur had no honor about him. Once he had resorted to using children to strengthen his ranks with metal beasts, though that fact was known only by the few who had rebelled under the Red's power.

Most believed the appearance of the beasts to be an additional sign of the gods in Maggur's favor. Of those who knew the beasts of man's creation as fact, even fewer knew of their true origin. A bare fraction of that few had the knowledge of what drove the creatures - that they used children in some evil, inhuman experiment. Now the Red had again stooped to those tactics. Soldiers willing presented the Red with their offspring, believing that it would be for their own safety from the 'traitors'.

Dismounting in front of the Stone Tavern, Tavis slipped through the door. Nodding to the young woman behind the counter, he sat down to eat. He ignored the five men who entered soon after and arrogantly stalked through the room. Two ducked through the kitchen door. A shriek made him turn. The two soldiers emerged, one holding the small boy named Geo and the other fending off his frantic mother.

"Miss, we have to take him. On orders from the Red himself, all children are to be taken into the Eire for protection."

Tavis rose to his feet as the boy began twisting and screaming in the arms of his captor.

"What protection could be better than the love of a parent for a their child? Surely it is sufficient enough for such a thing."

The man shrugged. "We do as told. All the children this side of Atum plain have been gathered."

The mother continued clinging and pleading with the soldiers, reaching past them towards her child. Finally, one lost his patience and brought his hand sharply across her face. Tavis immediately stepped between them, eyes cold as stone.

"I advise you to control yourself soldier."

The man sputtered, "She's interfering with our orders."

"What kind of orders are ones which divide families?"

"Sir, it is for our best interest."

Scornfully Tavis waved his hand. "The only interest in these orders are the Red's. He cares nothing for those below him."

The five men stared agape at the one boldly slandering their King. Jerking the still wailing boy from the one holding him, Tavis passed him to his mother. The soldier stepped forward.

"Sir!"

"I will answer to the Red. This boy stays here."

The men paused, weighing their options. Tavis braced himself for a fight. He had far overstepped boundaries this time. If he managed to talk his way out of this one, his father would be most likely un-nest him, accusing him of action on emotion. But that is how the winds moved him in this life and he could not undo the past. To his surprise, the soldiers slowly saluted and filed out the door.

Brushing off the tearful thanks of the boy's mother, Tavis threw himself onto his horse and galloped back to the Eire. Taking stone steps three at a time, he made quick time towards the chambers of the Protector. Halfway up, he came face to face with his loathed leader. Maggur smiled.

"Why Lieutenant Zalin. What is the rush?"

To stall for the second needed to gather his wits, Tavis bowed.

"Milord, I heard rumor that we were being marched upon and came to find out if it were true."

"It is. The White Tiger clan appears to have no faith in its prophesy and are assembling an army."

Tavis felt his heart sink. "That is - sad news milord."

"It is." Maggur looked keenly at him. "Zalin, you missed the last Blessing. It is vital, especially with the confrontation approaching, for you to feel your best."

Smoothly he responded. "I am always feeling my best when fighting for my country."

"Ah," Maggur smiled. "But the shock of fighting those who were once so close to your people may cause you to falter. Come with me."

Unable to argue, Tavis followed the king up to his personal hall. The woman, Gissa appeared and stood behind the great chair holding a small golden flask. Gritting his teeth, the Black Hawk heir knelt, fists crossed.

"Receive the blessing of Ra-Atum and the host of the Ennead."

888

The cold was taking its told on my feathered friends. Nari and Quicksilver both shivered constantly unless tucked under the hood of my cloak. Sparrows are not mountain birds. All I could do for them was generate enough heat for them to recover, or find a place inside warm enough for them to come out. One of those few warm places was the hall where they put me into that strange, out-of-body trance. That is where Anita found me.

"Dom, there has been a decision made."

"About what?"

She was dressed in her travel clothes and carried her bow and quiver over her shoulder.

"We must leave the mountain tonight."

"What has happened?"

"Maggur the Red has made the first move against the people and if we are to help ourselves, we must act now."

Her eyes were bare of any emotion, a deliberate act of separation. She had been short with me for some days now, and I couldn't understand why. Nodding, I adjusted my hood for the sparrows.

"How many men do we have?"

"Enough. And we have women."

"Anita." She flinched at my direct address. "I hope you'll remember that I am a loyal friend."

Her eyes softened. "I know. Do not be offended, but many things have happened lately which I had hoped would never come."

I smiled halfheartedly. "I know that very well."

She led me down through the various passageways to the stables. Mounting Peachblossom who stood tacked in his stall, I reached down to pull her up behind me. Surprised, she took a step back.

"What?"

She shook her head. "I do not think that is the best idea."

I looked down at the twitching ears of my partner-out-of-need.

"He'll be good."

"We do not usually ride in Scanra unless speed is vital. Our army will use the mounts to break the snow for those on foot."

I blinked. "How many are on foot?"

For the first time in many days she smiled. "Five thousand, with three hundred on horseback."

Even with those unexpected numbers, we were going against the possibly united forces of four other clans. Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Is that enough against the Red?"

"Against him alone, possibly not." Anita and I turned to see Leon entering the stable. "However, the Black Hawk clan is prepared to awaken and return to our side."

I hated taking the role of skeptic, but someone had to do the job.

"Two against three are not the best of odds. I have seen worse, but would much rather have better."

Leon smiled. "Have faith, Tortallian. We are strong."

He led us out of the stables and down the carved path. The mountain of the White Tigers cradled the town of Cairo and sheltered it from the fierce winter storms. In the hollow teamed a mass of dark figures, each with the conduct of a trained fighter. The Chief laughed at my look of surprise.

"We may be a clan of those with the Spirit, but we are tigers at the heart. Many of us wander away from these places, but blood brings us back. We have not been gathered in so many numbers for generations. It is for our future that the call has gone out and so many returned."

Jump gave an eager yip beside me. I smiled with him. Things were finally starting to look very interesting.

888

With a groan Tavis pulled himself up the long flight of stairs to the hiding place of Salamis and Salaman. He could feel the power of Maggur's potion flowing through his mind, trying to convince his body to give up resistance. If he did, everything would be lost. Ice water took the place of blood and his muscles would not obey him. Collapsing on the cold stone, Tavis dry heaved, back arching as he fought to control the urges to return to the main hall where the ranks of the Red were gathering. The desire to follow a greater cause burned in his head. It was a false desire. If he followed Maggur, lives would be taken. The future of Scanra would be destroyed. He had to look out for the Protector, for the children, for... A face he had once tried to forget came swimming out of the recesses of his memory. Clutching it to him, Tavis managed to claw his way back to his feet.

The door was shut. Leaning against it, he slowly unlatched the lock and half fell, was half pulled into the room. Cold steel pressed against the exposed skin of his throat.

"Father." The blade relaxed.

"Stupid hatchling, what have you done now?"

"I -" Tavis swallowed. "It has begun. The Red has gathered the children of the tribes somewhere in the Eire. The Tigers are prowling. I - I let my tongue loose again."

Atum took out a leather pouch. Pinching a small amount of gray powder, he ordered,

"Stick out that cawing tongue of yours."

He did so, and immediately gagged at the taste of the powder.

"Swallow!"

Forcing his throat to obey, Tavis rolled over and retched on the stone floor. Atum stoically watched before helping his son to stand.

"It will rid you of what is left of that potion of the whore's."

Shakily, Tavis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You could have warned me."

"Now is not the time. We cannot wait any longer. Divina has made contact with the Seers. We must get to the Protector."

"What about the children?"

Atum shook his head. "We cannot take the time to look for them."

Tavis stared aghast. "You cannot be serious."

The Black Hawk leader grimly sheathed his dagger. "Salaman and Salamis! Finish up!"


	19. Strength Within

19. Strength Within

A painfully sharp trilling slowly drove Kel from the depths of unconsciousness. Something with the feel of leather gently beat her face until she finally cracked on eye open. Silverwings perched on her chin looking intently down at the sleeping knight. Gingerly she turned her head and opened both eyes. Darkness shrouded the world outside the window. Sometime during the struggle against Maggur's control she had tumbled to the floor and no one had bothered to put her back into bed. Using the fallen sheets as a rope, she pulled herself off the cold stones and stumbled to the window.

The town below was alive with torches. Every road and alley stood outlined in flickering orange which converged in what could only be the square. Maggur the Red stood there, his signature red flames easily picked out from the others. Kel indulged in a few Yamani curses. Whatever resistance existed among the townspeople had no chance of action with the soldiers moving in such great numbers. She had to get some word out to Dom and his forces. They were expected now, the element of surprise long lost. She had to find some way to escape, even though she had long ago examined every possibility. Her room deceptively looked like a well-furnished guest room, however a guest room would not have any potential tool or weapon removed from within it. All she could find was the wooden pole she had pulled from the bed which looked like it could take one solid impact before shattering.

Picking up the pole, she tested its balance. She would just have to use that one impact as best she could. A very narrow space between the stone floor and the bottom of the door looked just large enough for her immortal companion to slip through. Kel gently took the snake-bat from her shoulder.

"Silverwings, I have to get out of here. Can you warn me when soldiers come to the door? If there are more than three, then we're in trouble."

The creature trilled again before fluttering to the door. Flattening out, she slipped out of sight. Kel took the time to carefully tear the skirt of her dress up either side to give herself more freedom of movement. The under-tunic was roughly converted into knotted short trousers to preserve her modesty. Lord Wyldon would most likely turn the color of an apple at the amount of leg she ended up showing, but necessity demanded it. Swinging the pole in a simple glaive warm up, she tested her handiwork.

She had finished only a moment later before Silverwings darted back under the door. She launched into the air and back onto the knight's shoulder.

"How many?"

Wings flapped five times. Kel gritted her teeth and took guard stance. Five soldiers weren't bad odds - she'd had worse during her training days at the palace. But then, those odds hadn't involved battle hardened men. In addition there was no vital risk of being heard. The lock clicked.

Kel waited for the door to open far enough for one man to enter. Throwing her weight against it, she knocked the foremost soldier into his partner and back into the hallway. The other three quickly unsheathed their swords and advanced past the jumble of arms and legs. One lashed out and she ducked, noting that he used the flat of his blade as a weapon. Maggur, it seemed, had given orders that she remain alive for the time being. Thankfully, she did not have that agenda. Swiping the pole upwards, she struck the man's outstretched arms just behind the wrists. The sword clattered to the ground behind her as she continued, driving the butt of her staff into his stomach. The soldier to her left slashed at her exposed flank. She deflected the blow, but the impact snapped the pole. Quickly she flipped the broken ends outward in either hand before striking one into the back of the third soldier's hand, and the other across her second opponent's face.

Taking a few steps back, she reassessed the situation. One man would be out for a few moments longer. Another man's sword hand dripped blood, making his grasp slippery on his weapon. The other three were relatively unharmed. The man she had hit with the door advanced, sword raised. Crossing the halves above her, Kel halted his strike at her head, then successfully blocked another to her side. The final soldier made solid impact across her stomach, knocking the wind from her. She managed to twist out of the tangle of the first attacks and bring her right foot up and across the man's face. A high battle whistle told Kel that Silverwings had joined the fight, followed by a scream of fear from the bloody handed soldier who franticly tried to protect his face from her sharp teeth and razor-edged wings. The sudden appearance of the immortal made the others pause for an instant.

Kel slammed her wooden weapons twice into the closest soldiers gut, then his eye. He fell. She deflected the sword of another upward, hooked her leg around his, and ungracefully dumped him on the floor. Cold metal pressed harshly against her throat, pulling her backwards. The backside of the sword threatened to cut off her air. Gritting her teeth, she drove her elbows sharply back. The accompanying _whump_ was not flesh on flesh. The sword slid away and she turned.

Tavis Zalin was finishing off the remaining soldiers and Silverwings had made a mess of her man's face. Kel picked up a discarded sword and held it to his throat.

"If you're unconscious, my friend will leave you alone."

Confused, he looked through bloody fingers at her before she struck him on the forehead with the hilt. He fell gracefully and silently. Kel turned to her unexpected ally.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I did something which exposed me as a rebel, so helping you now is not so difficult."

Kel unbuckled the belts of the fallen men and began tying their ankles to their wrists to keep them from moving. Gathering their swords, she shoved them beneath the bed, all except one.

"Lady Protector, I need your help."

Kel turned, tucking the last sword into her sash. It wasn't a straight Torallian sword, but it would have to do.

"What is it?"

Tavis's eyes were dark. "The Red has gathered all the children in this region somewhere in this fortress. He knows of the White Tigers marching on the Eire. He is using the children as additional motivation for the troops."

Fear made her heart contract painfully. She had already endured the trials of reversing Maggur's cruelty to young lives. Was fate repeating itself?

Drawing her Yamani mask on, she asked, "Do you have any clues to where they may be?"

Tavis shook his head. "Somewhere in the dungeons, but this place is a labyrinth of rooms and passages."

Silverwings landed on Kel's shoulder.

"Silver can help. Are there any others we can trust?"

The Black Hawk frowned. "There are, but my father is in authority. He believes it to be a waste of time looking for them and wants to gather the rebellion first and foremost."

Kel felt a rise of anger at the chief's casual dismissal but tossed it away. It was a logical decision, but not one she would have made after seeing first hand how twisted the mind of the king could be. She followed Tavis out of her decorated cell and locked the door behind them.

"All we can do is start searching."

They descended the long flight of stairs to a gathering room. Before they entered, Tavis handed a mass of cloth to Kel. She wrapped it over her head to hide her un-blond hair and hazel eyes. When they entered the dining room, one soldier stood guard. Tavis gave him a nod and friendly smile.

"Is it well?"

The man nodded in return. "It is well."

Tavis made as if to pass him by before pausing. "Say, my youngest brother is under the protection of the Red. I'd like to see him before we go off to fight the traitors, but I can't find where he has been taken."

The soldier rubbed his rather large nose and squinted, trying to remember something. "I heard something about them going to the dungeons."

"_Atch_, but there are so many."

"Hmmm," His eyes fell on Kel. He smiled coyly. "I may remember if your friend there has some free time after my shift."

Kel shook her head, afraid that if she spoke, her accent would give her away. Tavis stepped between them.

"Sorry, she's not one to look outside the clan."

The soldier scowled. "I don't see any clan mark on her." His hand darted out and caught a fold of her head covering. His eyes widened. "The Chosen -"

Tavis's hand chopped the back of the man's neck. "So much for that idea." He scanned the room then led the way down another passage.

"Where are we going? They will find him back there, or he'll wake up and sound the alarm."

The Black Hawk held a warning finger to his lips. Puzzled, she fell silent. He continued, the stone hallway snaking slightly upwards beneath their feet. In a section of the path unlit by the spaced torches, he finally paused. Carefully he reached into the shadows on the wall and touched three points. To Kel's amazement, a patch of black appeared within the darkness. She followed him up a narrow stone staircase and frowned when he began to whistle. An answering whistle made her realize that it was some sort of prearranged signal.

"Master Tavis sir, your honorable paternal person is gone."

Two light brown heads were illuminated from behind as a door opened at the top of the stairs. Tavis tousled each as he entered.

"Yes I know, that's why I have returned with a friend. No one is to know what we are doing."

The boy and girl turned and hushed to each other. "Secret secret..."

Kel blinked in surprise. These were not average children, even though they carried an air of complete innocence. The two turned to look at her with unusual brown eyes. After a moment of complete silence, the girl turned to the boy.

"It is Her, Salaman."

"It is, Salamis. She will fly on wings of white."

"To fate, to war, to destiny."

Tavis interrupted. "You two - you know this place better than anyone alive. Do you know where the Red could hide a couple hundred children?"

The twins closed their eyes and chanted. "Where water drips, the babe sips. Where wind moans, the young one groans. Deep, deep, the ground lives. They do not belong. The One is wrong."

Kel pinched the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger. She had forgotten how exasperating it could be to deal with supernatural elements. Everything is cryptic with double meanings. Couldn't things be simple just for once?

Salaman and Salamis abruptly leapt into action. Grabbing two makeshift cloaks from dirtied canvas, they slung leather pouches over their shoulders and motioned to the two adults.

"We will lead you, but we will never return to this place."

Tavis nodded solemnly before turning to Kel.

"When my father finds out, he's going to kill me."

The decent into the mountain seemed to go on forever. Kel had the wild thought of falling out from the bottom of the world, but quickly shook it off. Her legs ached with the constant trek down steep stone steps. Smoke from the torch Tavis carried stung her eyes. The youngsters ahead of them scampered over stairs with unheartening ease, staying just out of reach of the glowing torch. When they finally came to the bottom of the tunnel, a wooden door opened into a cave which glowed in a strange blue-green light. Awed, Kel stared at the great spires growing up from the floor reaching for partners emerging from the darkness overhead. What made the unearthly light seemed to be growing on the rock, a low growing plant spreading like a carpet underfoot and up the teeth of the stalagmites. Giggles from Salamis and Salaman echoed repeatedly, making the space feel even greater around them.

"Come come! We're nearly there."

Kel drew her sword.

"The Protector needs no sword here. No one knows. No one except the Chiefs and the Red and they've gone."

New noises drifted to their ears. Tavis raised his torch and shaded his eyes. Metal bars had been set into the stone in a sort of fence around a patch of the glowing vegetation. Small figures moved behind them and eyes sparkled. When they reached the enclosure, Kel took careful stock of their prison. The iron bars were two inches thick and reached a height of at least eight feet, curving forwards and sharply tipped. Even if someone managed to climb to the top, they would not be able to climb over the arch.

"Lady?"

Kel looked down into the blue eyes of a young boy.

"Lady, are you going to take us away?"

He looked like Tobe's younger brother, dirty and ragged with an oversized shirt hanging off one shoulder. An even smaller girl joined him wearing a ragged plain dress. Kel tried to smile encouragingly.

"My friends and I are going to try and get you out and back to your parents."

"But men said that if they found us with them, they would hurt momma and poppa."

"I won't let them."

The boy frowned. "There lots more o'them, than you."

Kel tested the strength of the metal with one hand. There would be no bending of these. She gave it a shake and paused at the sound of grinding stone. Reaching through the bars, she gently patted the boy on the head.

"We'll figure it out." She turned to Tavis. "See anything?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't get it. There's no gate, no hole, no anything. I wonder if they just threw them over."

"They took out some, then put em' back."

Salamis and Salaman were scraping around the base of one of the bars. Salamis triumphantly pointed to a series of long scratches in the glowing moss.

"Those things must weigh a hundred pounds."

The twins kept digging, clearing away the glowing vegetation in a growing circle. Taking off the leather pouches, Salaman carefully poured a mass of something around the base of the bar. Salamis followed with chunks of more dark material before carefully placing a small clump of the moss on top. The two joined hands and began chanting in the same ancient language Kel had heard Maggur speak when he kidnapped her.

The heap burst into blue flames which radiated heat in surprising amounts. Shrieks from the startled children echoed loudly and Kel drew her sword, sure that they would bring a guard's attention.

"Quickly!"

The brother and sister grabbed the bar and began pulling. A ring of yellow and orange sparked slightly at it's base. Tavis lent a hand and with a slow groan it began to bend.

"Quickly! Before it cools!"

Kel dropped her sword and grasped the iron just above the twin's heads. The metal gave way, complaining loudly. The gap it made would just allow a child to escape, and that was all they needed.

Kel reached through and beckoned to the figures on the other side.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here and someplace safe."

A chorus of voices responded.

"We musn't!"

"They hurt mum and pop."

"They said we were being kept away from evil men."

"I'm scared."

"Can't go noplace with strangers."

Once again, the mysterious twins came to the rescue. Climbing into the prison, Salamis scooped up the little girl in the dirty dress.

"It's all a game see? They hide you, we find you. Then the grownups have to come find you, but only parental persons can see you."

The little girl stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Why only them?"

"Cause that's how the game goes."

She tilted her head to one side, pondering the rules. With a smile, she threw her arms around the one with such simple logic.

"Let's go!"

Salaman coxed the boy through next and slowly the others followed. Kel kept her sword in hand, on edge for an ambush. The children were all between the ages of four and twelve, clinging to one another and doing their best to keep away from the front of the group. As they climbed through the gap, she counted heads and then recounted. There were nearly one hundred and sixty - nearly being because they would not stand still and some were being carried by others and hard to see.

Tavis picked up a small boy and looked at Kel.

"Where do we take them?"

Rescuing children was well and good, but Kel knew her first duty was to stop Maggur. However, that did not mean leaving them on their own. She frowned.

"Back up to that cavern where we came from."

"Musn't do that. You have fate to meet."

Surprised, Kel turned to the twins.

"Why not?"

All playfulness had left them and their eyes gleamed with knowledge far beyond their physical age. Hand in hand, they pointed at the heir of the Black Hawks.

"You will remain here. She will go back. In one days time, the end will begin. The gods are watching to see man's future unfold. The white wings await."

The hair on Kel's neck stood on end.

Tavis swept his arm over the listening heads of the others. "I cannot let the Protector go alone. What about them?"

"We will care for them. You will wait for those left behind to take up arms. The past is returning to you, and the future."

Patience at an end, Kel turned to her partner.

"What are they talking about? What wings and what past and future?"

Tavis's eyes were shadowed by the torch light.

"These two have lived in the caves of the Eire for as long as Maggur has held his power over our people. No one know where they came from, or who their parents were. But they are Spirited far beyond any past Seer or chieftain. When the war with your country began, they were the ones to break the Bond over my father, then me. I don't know how, but they are Blessed by some great power. I trust them with my life, and my clan's."

Sheathing her sword, Kel sighed. It seemed to be her destiny to be led around by cryptic words from some deity even if she did not have the Gift.


	20. Before the Storm

20. Before the Storm

I was really starting to understand the Lioness's aversion to the cold. The North was naturally a harsh climate, but at this time of year made it especially brutal. My hands were numb and frozen in the grip around Peachblossom's reins. The only warmth keeping me focused as the wind whipped around me came from Jump who rode behind me, and Anita, behind him, her hands clutching my cloak. I had wound a scarf around my neck and across my mouth in attempt to insulate the sparrows, but still couldn't feel anything from them. Muffled, I called out to them.

"Hey, you two doing alright in there?"

Two soft peeps answered, but didn't sound very convincing. The wind cut through my hood like paper. Carefully I dug my fingers under the collar of the cloak and felt around for my feathered friends. One at a time, shielding them from the biting wind, I drew them out of my hood and tucked them down next to Jump. He whined as I did, and I gave him a pat.

"I know they're not doing too well, but it's all I can do right now."

Glancing over my shoulder, I took in the condition of my other passenger.

"Anita?"

Her leather cloak shielded her from the winter weather better than my woolen one. She lifted her head and nodded. I turned my gaze to sweep behind us where the masses of White Tiger soldiers packed down the broken snow. Our pace was steady, considering that the men on foot had to walk through a mess of white powder churned up by the hooves of the calvary. Even with the winds cutting down the Atum Plain, the snow collected in packed sheets up to two feet deep. Horses did not have much difficulty wading through the crust, but a person on foot would quickly become exhausted. However, we were still not moving fast enough for my tastes. Something nagged me in the back of my mind to go on - that I was needed.

A dark figure on horseback came towards us. It was Anpu, the general of the White Tiger army. His head bare and snow frosting his hair, he pulled up next to Peachblossom.

"Sir Domitian, I have just received word from the Seers."

My heart tried to go in two different directions at once.

"You are to go ahead of us to the Eire of Horus and do what you may to prepare for our arrival. The daughter of Leon is to go with you."

I frowned. "Is that so smart? We have yet to create a new plan now that Maggur is expecting us."

"It is not my place to question orders."

Anita nudged me in the back. "It is fine. Ride on."

With no encouragement from me, Peachblossom's strides doubled in length as we pulled away from the line. As the forces behind us faded into a black crawling mass I asked,

"Why do you think everything's fine?"

She shifted her pack on her shoulders before answering. "The battle is not your concern but my father's. You and I must find the Protector."

"How will we get into the town?"

"We will have help."

With a shrug I turned back into the fierce wind.

888

The sky was a dark powdery gray by the time we reached the stone walls of the outlaying town of Horus. Snow was lightly falling, but thankfully the wind had diminished against the sheltering mountainside. The Scanran's had a talent for building into rock faces. Through the dim white of snow I could make out the warm yellow squares of windows far up above. Dismounting from Peachblossom, I lifted Jump, who wore a wool lined canine jacket from a fawning villager in Cairo, to the ground. Anita slid easily to the ground on her own. Very gently I tucked my feathered friends into the front pocket of my shirt. Giving a rub to Peachblossom's forehead, I followed Anita to the wall.

Maggur wasn't one to concern himself with the common people so it surprised me that the walls around the town were so well built. Huge granite blocks had been cut in such a way that their ends interlocked and strengthened themselves. They rose three stories into the sky with no opening except the massive main door made from ironbound shale plates over thick timber. I measured it with a military eye. No guards were visible on patrol. There were no slots along the edge of the wall which would protect a bowman as he fired his arrows or crossbolts. The only heavy defenses were centered directly over the gate which was simply another story of stone which housed the entryway. Overall, the outer defenses would be nearly perfect against any great army. One such as the White Tigers marching behind us.

Anita had moved away from me as I inspected the obstacles. Slogging through the now knee-deep snow, I raised an eyebrow as she touched the stone blocks one by one as she passed them. Just before I opened my mouth to question her, she paused.

"The Eire of Horus was built long before Maggur ever came to power. It has been a stronghold for the tribes for centuries but only a select few know this one weakness. Even fewer have the power to access it."

In a few deliberate movements, she touched the four corners of the block in front of her. Whispering something under her breath, she repeated the action and stepped back. Accompanied with the sound of rasping gravel, the surface of the stone popped open. Anita vanished inside. I turned and waved to Peachblossom before trying to follow.

"Anita?"

There was more rasping of stone before a block of cold gray light opened a few feet ahead. I could just barley stand inside the tunnel, however, Peachblossom's shoulders would be scraping the ceiling. He stuck his head in and snorted.

"Hey, if you can't make it, we'll come back for you later."

Ears back, the war horse stooped and grunted his way through, leaving a few small clumps of hair behind in some places. When he stumbled out the other side, he promptly turned to bite my shoulder.

"What was that for?"

He shook his entire body and snorted pointedly at his last ordeal.

"It's not my fault that you're so big. You wanted to follow me."

Turning I caught the stare Anita was giving us. I shrugged sheepishly. She merely rolled her eyes and closed the tunnel. We had come out in what looked like the slums of the town. Piles of trash overflowed into one another with an occasional shack tucked in an artificial hollow. My foot broke through a crust of ice over a vial-smelling puddle. I couldn't help blessing the small luck that even though winter in the mountains may be brutal, it at least spared me the true nature of the dumps and kept the smells to a minimum.

"Come on, we need to find a place to hide before nightfall."

Whistling to Jump who had found a particularly interesting sent, I followed her from the rubbish heaps into a slightly more populated area - slightly being a key word. Keeping my voice low, I said,

"I'm assuming you know of such a place."

She nodded, her eyes continually scanning the dark doorways of the sheds and shacks we passed. "Your horse is a novel sight in town these days. It's something which many will not forget quickly. We must get to the square."

That statement confused me. Squares were the center of a city or town, where people would most likely be gathered in any number. If we were trying to avoid being seen, then why were we headed right to the middle of our problem? A whisper drifted to my ears.

"I never thought I'd be back here again."

I decided to fall back on one of my Lord Raoul's lessons: If you're in a situation you don't understand, then shut up.

We reached the square soon enough. It was empty except for puddles of muddy snow. Anita frowned, then made her way to the door of a larger house with a sign giving the name Stone Tavern. She knocked and called out,

"Misha! It's cold out here!"

After a long moment the door opened slightly and a bright blue eye looked us both up and down.

"What do you want?"

Anita smiled. "Misha, how's your son? He must be about five or six now?"

The eye widened and the door opened to reveal a pale young woman. "Anita Karr?"

"_Atch_, I'm back from nowhere."

"What are you doing here?"

Anita glanced around the square behind us once more. With a sigh, she pushed back the hood of her cloak and stepped past the still startled woman.

"We need to put the horse up in the old stable. No one knows were here, and hopefully it will stay that way for some time yet. I come with a promise from my clan."

"Ani? Anita?"

My hand went to my sword at the voice of another in the room. A man had just stepped through a back door in the room. He carried an empty barrel which hit the floor with a hollow thunk. Black lines tattooed in the pattern of feathers traced down bare arms to the elbow. A single lock of pale brown hair hung over his eyes, both which were fixed on my companion in shock.

"Tavis."

Neither moved. I looked from one to the other, sensing a long history coming to a circle, a history where my presence was not needed or desired. Quietly I caught the other woman, Misha's, attention and we slipped out the door.

888

Tavis swallowed. "How have you been?"

"Since Daxon died? Horrible. Since our people became divided? Miserable. Since I knew that you had forgotten about me? Wretched."

He gripped the table top with both hands. "I never forgot you."

"You broke our promise. Our pact that we would always come together if something bad happened to one of us."

"I don't think death was what we had in mind."

A harsh laugh drew his attention. Anita had turned her back on him, untying the wet cloak from her shoulders.

"The three of us were such children back then. Especially you."

He frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

She waved a dismissing hand then began fingering her damp hair. "You, what you did when you found out I was to marry Daxon. You left us."

"It wouldn't have been right for me to stay. He knew it too, and he understood, so why can't you?"

"Daxon knew?" Her nervous hands stilled.

Tavis slowly moved to stand behind her. "You were the love of both our lives. He was happy to share your love with me, but when the decision was made, I had no more right to share - even though he was still willing to give. I had to leave for my own sake, for the three of us." He sighed. "Anyway, you didn't even really know what you wanted. We were just friends in your mind, not lovers."

"But you still weren't there when he died. You didn't even send word."

"Another one to list against Maggur the Red. I was bound to him still. I had heard of a rebellion being put down, and the names of the leaders, but it made no impact on me until it was too late."

When she finally looked up at him, tears were silently tracing their way down her face. "And now? What do you feel about it now?"

"Now," He brushed at the dampness, "Now I wish I could have been there, taken his place, done anything to keep this pain from killing you inside out."

Anita buried her face against his chest. "Losing you would have done the same thing. I needed you both. Marriage or not, you and Daxon were my whole world."

Pulling her closer, Tavis gently kissed the top of her head. He knew that war was coming. He knew that the Protector needed every bit of help they could give her. He knew, and yet he still stood unmoving as the one he thought he had lost years ago finally returned. His heart lay in the fractured woman clinging to his shirt.

888

When I had returned from taking care of Peachblossom in the run down stable behind the tavern, I took care to ignore the redness in Anita's eyes. Everything would be explained later, or else I was not meant to know. Warily I reevaluated the newcomer. Misha had told me that he was the son of the chief of the Black Hawk clan and was the one who formed the rebellion within the Eire.

We all sat around the table as Misha served us stew over some kind of boiled grain. It was hot and filling so for a while there was no sound except the scraping of spoons. A slight tug on my pants made me look down to my right. A young boy stood there, a finger in his mouth and blue eyes solemnly observing. I smiled.

"Hey kid. Wanna seat up here?"

He nodded and climbed up on the bench next to me.

"Geo! How many times to I have to tell you not to leave the back room when there's company?"

I handed the boy my bowl and let him finish what was inside. "No harm done. He's just got a healthy curiosity."

"A bit too healthy. The Red gathered all the children in this region into his fortress under the guise of protecting them."

My stomach sank. The man, Tavis, must have read my expression.

"I'm not the only one then, who knows his true nature. The Protector knew as much also."

Stunned, I asked, "You know Keladry?"

"Of course, we stole the children right out from under Maggur's nose."

Unable to help myself, I started laughing. The gods have strange ways of working in the world. No matter where she goes, my Lady knight finds allies and ways to use her beloved laws of chivalry. Still chuckling, I took a sip of water before explaining myself.

"Last summer I helped her do the same thing at Rahhausak where they were making those iron beasts. That's really when this all started. Maggur got word of Tortall's lady knights and wanted to meet them."

Tavis's eyes darkened. "I was there. I helped your friend as best I could, but Maggur is very aware of what goes on among his soldiers."

"So where is she now?"

"She is still inside the fortress."

"Alone?"

"Atch, mostly, the Red has taken his troops out to meet your own, he left last night."

"Last night?" I got to my feet. "We didn't see anything as we rode in. We haven't seen anyone in the town either."

Anita reached over to her bow and arrows. "They're setting up a trap for my people."

A wheezy laugh at the door was ill timed in my opinion. It came from an ancient old woman with mismatched eyes. Leaning heavily on a cane, she stumped towards us.

"A trap _atch_, one of their own making which will trap themselves."

Anita gasped. "Divina!"

"It is me, child. I have been here all along, waiting, watching. The Protector is also waiting and watching. She will know when it is her time. And so will you." Blue and red fixed on me. "Now, however, is not that time. Sit down, young one, for your love is blinding you."

Surprises were starting to lose their effect on me. Keladry herself could walk in the door next and I would have simply nodded - well, probably not just a nod, but the idea's the same. I sat down with a groan.

Misha brought out a chair for the ancient White Tiger seer. Others were beginning to fill the room, older men, women, and a few youth. Even with such a crowd, hardly a word was said. They stared at me with open curiosity and some suspicion but were more focused on Divina and Tavis. When not one more person could fit into the room, the seer rapped the floor with her cane.

"The time has now come for what you have all been suffering for. The Red has taken the fighting men, convinced them that they are all that matters. We must now prove them wrong. The prophesy is coming to a close. A great battle will be fought. You must have courage, or Scanra will fall and be blown away by the breath of Shu, the god of the sky."


	21. Wings of White

21. Wings of White

The wind whispered at the long mouth of the cavern. Kel forced herself to walk to the edge. She had mastered her crippling fear of hights long ago, but it didn't mean she would ever enjoy them. Below stretched first the town of Horus, then the great plain of Atum. It was lightly snowing, obscuring the horizon and the faint teeth of the mountain ridge on the opposite side. For the third time she circled the large cave. Digging her hand into a leather pouch of smoked meat, she doggedly ate despite the warning clenching in her stomach. Drinking from a small flagon of water, she slumped against an outcropping of dirty brown stone. Untying the awkward mess of her dress, she covered her chilled legs as best she could. With a sigh she let her head fall back and eyes close. Salamis and Salaman had been firm in their orders for her to return here. After that they said nothing except for her to wait and watch.

Silverwings chirped and left her shoulder. Whistling and chattering, she fluttered about Kel's head. Finally she looked up and frowned. Some contraption hung from the ceiling. Two great white rectangles of cloth connected with thin pieces of wood and a webbing of wiry rope dangled above her like a bizarre pair of wings. Kel didn't remember seeing it earlier, but then she hadn't had much time to look around. Upon further inspection, she realized that they _were_ wings. Wings constructed to fit a person with a harness dangling in the center of the ropes and lines.

_ She will fly on wings of white_. Kel groaned. _Please let this all be some very bad joke_. Walking back to the mouth of the cavern, she sat on a broken stalagmite and surveyed the valley below. Glaring up at the gray sky, she sent a pointed thought to the gods. _I hope you're being entertained. This is your people's future_. Movement on the horizon caught her eye. A dark smudge was crossing the blue/white of the snow. The more definable lines of soldiers at the foot of the Eire began to advance to meet the oncoming army in a great wave. There were clear divisions between the tribes which made it even clearer how outnumbered the White Tigers would be, even if the Black Hawk tribe followed their clear-headed leader. Scanra would be decimated by this civil war. No united country would survive.

A small rebellious part of her asked - Why not let them destroy themselves? It would leave Tortall less to worry about and end the war between them. Wouldn't it save lives simply to stand on the sidelines? But lives would still be lost. Sides didn't matter, there were no real winners in war, no winners among those who died for they would never see victory. She had to stop this for the people's future, Tortallian or Scanran it didn't matter. She had to fight to bring the fighting to an end.

The two forces were within sight of one another now. They gathered in two black lines, facing off on either side of a black outcropping of rock which thrust its way out of the tundra into the sky. Kel waited for the Black Hawk tribe to move away, but nothing happened. A sudden burst of hatred knocked her to her knees. She could see Atum, riding out to meet the leader of the White Tiger clan. She felt Maggur's rage as the chief raised his black and gold standard next to the silver and blue of the Tiger. Confusion rippled through the masses, but no one moved to join them. As if from an echo in her mind, she could hear Maggur's threats.

"Anyone who dare's to break the line will be executed on the spot. I should have know there were traitors within my own forces. The Red does not tolerate betrayal. You and your families are under my power to live or die as I choose." His hand, wreathed in red flame, pointed towards the Black Hawk chief. "You may want to take care, Atum, for you are their headman - your tribe's father. Do you wish your entire tribe to be put to death once I deal with you?"

The other tribal chiefs shifted on their mounts uneasily. Atum's gray eyes met Maggur's fearlessly. Turning away from the king, he faced his people.

"Hear me! The Red has been misleading us. He has covered our eyes with his red fire. His truth brings only destruction. Once we were a proud and independent people in a time when each tribe had meaning and purpose. Now we fight each other over power. We have grown greedy and selfish. The gods have turned their faces away in shame as this man leads us." Urging his mount forwards, he faced Maggur. "You are not one of us. Not truly. You sent your family away over the sea, never to return. There you learned evil ways of domination and returned to test them on my people. You may claim to be a Scanran by blood, but you are not one by spirit."

Maggur sneered. "And why is that?"

"A Scanran holds his people above all else. His people is his family. My tribe is my family, and I do this for them. You are only concerned with yourself. I will not follow you any further."

The red fire brightened and then shot out towards the clan leader. Atum drew his sword and caught the burst on it's blade, deflecting it to the side where it blackened the ground.

"Your power will not work on me, Maggur. I've not taken your potion for some time now and can think for myself." He again circled the king mockingly. "What kind of chosen leader would choose deception to rule over us? Why would he be so obsessed with control? Could he possibly be afraid that he was _not_ the one the prophecy spoke of?"

Maggur's hand tightened threateningly on the hilt of his sword. "I _am_ the Red! Those beneath me will see only victory. And those who oppose me, will see only death."

"Then answer this," Atum turned to address the other three tribes. "If he is the one who will lead our country to prosperity, then why is he waging a war which only destroys our people? Has he even told us why we fight the Southern nations? Why do we march to die for his cause and why do we sacrifice ourselves for something which means nothing?" He smiled viciously at the king. "Explain why the gods have not supported you towards success."

Maggur snarled and drew his sword. "I will not waste time on a traitor's words. I will prove my right by _your_ death."

Kel pulled herself from the Blood Bond as the king spurred his mount into a charge. Gasping, she found herself sprawled on the cold stone floor of the cave looking up at the strange contraption hanging from the ceiling. Immediately she struggled to her feet and began searching for a way to lower it. Catching a glimpse of a wheel in the back shadows of the cave, she found a system of pulleys which suspended the structure. Turning the wheel, she gently set the man-made wings on the ground. Standing back with a sigh, she looked it over.

Silverwings landed on her shoulder with a chirp. Kel glanced down at her, then back to the mass of wooden rods, thin waxed cloth, tightly twisted rope, and leather bindings. It had a harness which fitted around the shoulders and waist of the person wearing the wings, with strange extensions to the arms and legs. With a sigh, she gingerly lifted the set and began buckling it on. The extensions for her arms were to control the movements of the wings while those on her legs were for a stability fin which dropped to her ankles in the back. Kel tested the range of movement and was amazed at how light the man made flying machine felt in comparison to its size. Walking to the lip of the cave she looked down the endless stretch of cold stone. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath.

"Silver, you're going to have to lead me on this."

Clenching shaking hands, Kel stepped off the edge.

888

Anita stood nervously between Tavis and Dom. They had devised a plan which with luck be able to reach the other tribes. Without such luck, they may still be able to escape without suffering too great a loss. She could feel the entire town of the Eire moving, straining for release. The hand of the Red was slipping and the people's spirits fighting for freedom. However, action had to be taken carefully. She stepped up on the tavern's main table to catch everyone's attention.

"We know that the Red has left one small force here to maintain control over the castle. They must be removed quietly. Also, everyone must be armed."

There was a stir of discomfort at that proclamation.

"Just because we are old men, women, and youths does not mean that we will not be harmed. Defenses will be required. The king still veils our soldier's eyes and until we can break his hold, we will be vulnerable."

A sudden stir at the doorway made her pause. The people were shuffling away and muttering in surprise as two small figures slowly approached the center of the Stone Tavern. The seer Divina cackled in delight.

"Ah! Blessed Ones, welcome to our humble gathering. What wisdom do you bring us?"

Salamis and Salaman knelt before the ancient White Tiger carrying two long, rag-wrapped items. They whispered into the seer's ear who immediately frowned and turned to Dom.

"There is no time left for you child. Atum has challenged the king and the Protector is on her way. This is sooner than I expected, but we may still have advantage." Taking the items from the twins, Divina's frail hands unwrapped the Lady Knight's sword and glaive. "She will need these and you, for her fight will be much more difficult plain than the rest of the people."

Anita stepped forwards and took the weapons. "I will take them to her. Domtian needs to follow with all speed leading these forces. None of us here has any military experience or leadership." She smiled at the look on her friend's face. "I'm sure you won't be more than a kilo behind me."

Dom sighed and nodded.

888

Kel's stomach was not trying to reject her last meal as she had expected. Instead it had turned into a tightly twisted knot as biting wind cut her face and teared her eyes. Stubbornly keeping her focus on Silverwings just in front of her, she strained to imitate the immortal's motions as they glided over the valley. Banking to the right, she tilted the back fin with her legs and dipped her right wing slightly. Unfortunately this also caused her altitude to drop. Silverwings fanned out her tail scales to stabilize as she repeated the turn. Kel followed suite, this time making the glide much smoother. Chancing a look below, she realized they were circling the two armies who were still in a standoff. Maggur and Atum were struggling horse to horse in the center of the human arena.

With each turn she dropped lower and lower until Kel could see the red sashes on the soldiers and black and white stripes of the Tiger shields. She had to stop Atum before he ended up wounded or dead. If he died or was defeated, the Black Hawk clan stood no chance of breaking away from Maggur. Aiming herself at the black rock behind the fighting men, she banked low, praying to the gods she wouldn't kill herself in the process of landing. She clearly had the attention of some of the people as they began shouting and pointing. Sweeping over the entangled Atum and Maggur, she swept her arms sharply forwards to break her speed. Clumsily beating the air, she could feel herself dropping but still couldn't tell if she had slowed enough to prevent suicide or at the minimum a broken leg. Silverwings shrieked for her attention, fanning her tail. Gasping with the effort, Kel pulled her legs forwards. In one breathless moment the air itself seemed to stop. Instinctively flapping a final time, her feet hit granite. Trying to keep her balance resulted in practically hugging the rock with the extended reach of the wings until she managed to unbuckle the contraption and let it flutter to the ground. Her hands were shaking while gray mist drifted in front of her eyes.

"Chosen One you were not called here."

Maggur sat on his mount at the foot of the rock, sword in hand. His leather shirt and vest were typically open in the front despite the frigid wind and the chain with the large black opal flashed in the gray light. Kel's head felt like it had been stuffed with thick wool.

"I came because these people need to be released from you."

"Released?" Maggur laughed scornfully. "They are mine to lead. I am the Red. The Prophecy has foretold of my coming and my victory over the countries of the South. I will be victorious by using you, Chosen One."

Kel climbed down to the solid ground. Pausing for an instant to take a tight rein on her shaky nerves, she deliberately walked past the king to the Black Hawk chief. He looked down at her with a frown.

"Where did you find those?" He gestured to the discarded glider.

She shook her head, still trying to clear her head from the gray wool. "It doesn't matter. You cannot fight him and risk your life. They need you, though they do not realize it yet."

"And so you will fight? We need you just as much."

"Maggur was right in one thing. These people need their chief. I have no people here and he cannot kill me if he wishes to fulfill his cursed prophecy." She held out her hand. "Give me your sword."

Hesitantly he handed it to her. Maggur glared.

"You dare defy me? The Chosen is taking arms against the Red? If you choose the side of the traitors, do not expect me to be merciful. I will see you on your knees to watch as I destroy those who have decided to reject my right as king."

Kel stepped away from Atum holding her sword ready.

"Traitors are those who commit crimes for their own gain. Those here are turning against you for a people to survive and rebuild what you have corrupted. They are not traitors."

Maggur snarled and charged on his mount. Just has he came within arm's reach, Silverwings flew straight into the horse's face, blinding it with her wings and whipping stinging blows with her tail. The horse reared, neighing in fear and nearly throwing the king. He leapt off the snorting and bucking mount and stood pulling a second sword from his belt. Kel blinked. It wasn't a sword but a short staff crowned with a black crystal. Magical fire flickered inside it which flared violently when he thrust it into the ground. Then Maggur vanished.

Bringing her sword up to a guard position, Kel tensed. A slight movement in the air gave her just enough warning to block a slash to the left but the tip still cut deeply into her leg. He was using his Gift to hide. It was exactly what she had always feared would happen. She didn't have her griffin feathers with her, having left them in her prison bedroom, and she was fighting a mage. A line of fire spread across her back and she whirled, flicking her own blade into the hidden air. Maggur laughed. She clinched her jaw in frustration. No snow had fallen here behind the great outcropping of rock. If there had, she could easily have followed his footprints in the white powder. However, she could try and lead him away. Slowly she began sliding back, alert for any movement. Closing her eyes, she listened for the crunch of his feet in the frozen grass. Whatever was wrong with her head didn't help her concentration. She had a second's warning to parry a blow to her shoulder but her invisible opponent kicked her sharply behind the right knee. Dropping to the ground, she rolled away and came up next to the crystal staff. With hardly a second though, she raised her sword. A small blade cut imbedded deeply in her left shoulder as she chopped the staff in two. Maggur appeared a few yards away with his hand still extended in his throw. Growling, he shot red fire at her. Kel caught the burst on her sword in the same way she had seen Atum. Her shoulder bled fiercely, the knife hindering her movements. The fire began heating the hilt of her sword until she was forced to drop it.

"Give up, Protector."

Summoning up her Yamani mask, Kel carefully pulled the blade out of her shoulder and pressed her hand against the wound. Her back stung as sweat beaded on her skin even in the cold.

"I will not. You may think I'm your Chosen One, but I'm also a knight of Tortall and we do not surrender to _maggots_ like you."

Maggur's eyes darkened. He turned to the silently watching Black Hawks, White Tigers, Lynx, Vipers, and Staghorns.

"The Protector has fallen again to me. I am -"

A new voice rang out. "Again? How can you say such a thing when you trapped her with lies and potions just as you have trapped us all?"

A blond haired woman on horseback forced her way through the tribes. She carried a straight sword and long bladed staff in front of her saddle and a bow with arrows on her back. Riding around the human arena, she held up a golden object.

"Do you see this? This is what this man has been using to control all of us. It is a potion which we have blindly taken and which has taken away all our reasoning. He is not our true leader. He has resorted to tricks and lies to put himself into power and bring a war upon us which no one has truly desired."

She threw the golden flask to the chieftess Bast who looked it over with narrowed eyes. The woman turned to face the king, rage trembling in every inch of her body.

"I would kill you now, _Red_, if I knew it was my time. You took everything I lived for." She smiled. "But it is not for me to do. The sun has not set yet. The gods themselves are watching, suspending time for this day."

Kel looked up in surprise. Darkness should have fallen by now, but a red sun still hovered on the horizon, just beneath the heavy gray clouds. The newcomer dismounted and presented her with her weapons. Her blue eyes warm, she murmured, "Protector of the Small, your power is in your heart. One you know well is on his way here to stand by you, but you cannot wait. The Blood Bond still has you, but if you delay too long you will not have the strength to defeat Maggur."

Kel blinked, the haze in her mind receding slightly. Dom was here? He was coming? Her hand curled around the staff of her glaive. Then he would not find her kneeling on the ground. She was a knight. Pulling herself to her feet, she swayed slightly, the wool in her head was draining away, replaced with a weak feeling in her knees and lightheadedness. Blood loss, she realized. That was what the woman meant. Fighting would only bring unconsciousness sooner, but she could not let Maggur win this engagement.

The wood felt warm in her hands as she stood ready, the tip of the blade just brushing the ground. This time she attacked first, sweeping her staff in a figure eight pattern. Maggur broke through the attack and stabbed directly at her stomach. She deftly twirled the glaive, turned and struck him on the collar bone with enough force to fracture it. He recoiled and switched hands before slashing from hip to shoulder then directly down. Kel blocked the first strike, countered the second, then rebounded with the staff and struck at the king's throat. He predicted that tactic and ducked under her reach, slamming his shoulder into her ribs and knocking flat on her back. She heard his hiss of pain, but it wasn't enough to prevent him from immediately bearing down on her. Deflecting his stabs into the dirt, Kel swept the iron shod butt of the glaive behind his ankle and rolled away to her feet. Dizziness caused her to stumble and her hand came down in the grass on the small knife he had thrown at her.

"Keladry!"

She turned and sent the knife full length into Maggur's thigh as he charged. He fell, half kneeling on the frozen tundra. Digging his sword in the dirt, he tried to stand. Kel hit him under the chin with end of the teakwood staff and knocked him over. Kicking the sword away, she held the razor edge of the glaive to his neck. He looked up at her, his delusion shining openly in his eyes.

"I only wanted what was best for my kingdom."

Kel's rage boiled at the blindness in his words.

"If you wanted what was best for your kingdom, you would have sought a peaceful path. Instead, you lied to yourself and your people, bringing only destruction. The gods of this land have decided. Your unity was false."

With a sound thump, she hit him over the head and he collapsed unconscious. The chiefs circled around her as she leaned on her glaive for balance. The Viper chief Apep asked,

"Why did you not kill him? We would not have held it against you."

Kel shook her head. "He's defeated. His plots are known now, so he can do no more harm. It was not my place to execute him." The dizziness increased tenfold and her legs gave out. Just before she hit the ground, strong arms caught her. The worried and relieved face of Dom came into view through the growing darkness. He smiled, brushing the hair from her cheek.

"Keladry, I must say that the title of Protector of the Small needs some adjusting. You can't keep doing these things on your own."

Her heart gave a small leap of joy but she only had the strength enough to shift closer in his grasp.

"Dom?"

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up."


	22. Power Will Rise

22. Power Will Rise

Keladry slept two nights and day without stirring. Divina assured me that it was only natural, she having lost so much blood and battling Maggur. I left her bedside only when absolutely necessary, holding her limp and scarred hand while watching for signs of consciousness. The two sparrows Quicksilver and Nari kept watch with me, while Jump curled at the foot of the bed. Anita and Tavis came to visit once in a while, bringing information that the other mage Gissa had yet to be captured from where she had barred herself within the tower. Maggur unfortunately had been murdered in his dungeon soon after being sent there. Unsurprising once the soldiers realized how far his manipulations had involved the people and their families. Anita also brought word that the other tribes were actually willing to dethrone Maggur the Red. His methods apparently had become so extreme that even the Blood Bond could not veil the damage he was orchestrating. I nodded, but wasn't truly concerned.

Predictably, Keladry woke early the next morning before the sun had risen and after I had dozed off, my head resting next to her shoulder on the mattress. The touch of her fingers on my face slowly drew me back to consciousness. For a moment I could do nothing but look at her, the dreamy hazel eyes stopping the air in my lungs. So much had happened since I had last seen her. Now she had a faint scar marring her left cheek and a more worldly look in her misty eyes. She smiled weakly, her fingers slipping to my lips.

"You followed me?"

"Mithros, what did you expect me to do? I followed you last time and I'll always follow you until you stop trying to take the world on your shoulders."

Her eyes began tearing. Embarrassed, she tried to brush them away.

"Dom, I-"

I caught her hand and gently shushed her. "It's alright love." _You don't have to be strong for me._

Her smile lit the room and filled the ache in my chest. Conscious of her injuries, I carefully leaned over and kissed her feeling her pent up fear and emotional exhaustion releasing with the tears dampening my fingertips. As much as I longed for more, I pulled back after a moment. She'd have none of it and firmly drew me to her by the collar of my shirt while pressing her mouth hungrily to mine. I didn't argue. We held each other fiercely until the loneliness of the past month had been swept away. When I reluctantly pulled back a second time, we were faced with three pairs of curious eyes as dog and birds stared. Jump whined, his broken tail beating the quilt. Keladry held out a hand to him which he immediately thrust his square head under and bathed her wrist with his tongue in greeting. The sparrows chirped and fussed over her head and shoulders like a lost nestling. I choked out a laugh.

"They wouldn't let me leave without them. Peachblossom is in the stables."

For a long moment her head remained bowed over her faithful canine. When she finally looked up at me, her voice was businesslike.

"What of Maggur?"

"Dead. One of the guards took it upon himself to do away with him after hearing that his son had become one of the metal monsters. The others are a little miffed about it, but I think the feeling is mostly jealousy because they didn't get a piece of him first."

"Atum and the others?"

"All fine, the appearance of the townspeople coming out armed to confront the soldiers seemed enough to shock the soldiers out of Maggur's control. There wasn't any fight left in any of them."

"Do they know about Gissa of Ranchne?"

"They have her cornered up in the top tower of the Eire. She's spelled the doors and barricaded herself from the inside, but it's only a matter of time."

Keladry shook her head and began trying to get to her feet. "From what the Wild Mage Daine told the King, Gissa was once willing to poison an entire valley just to be able to mine the rock for opals. I don't think she'd be simply hiding in hopes we eventually go away."

Before I could protest there came a pounding on the door. A soldier called out, "Sir Domitan, your presence is needed immediately at the castle. The Lady Protector also, if she is able. The witch is doing something which none of us can stop."

I sighed as Keladry stubbornly began pulling on her boots. I merely handed her a long leather coat and surreptitiously held her steady by the arm since she was still weak from her injuries. Her oddly torn dress flapped around her legs. Without a word, we followed the soldier.

888

Fingers drumming restlessly on the wooden table of the mess hall, Tavis watched from his seat as Anita paced the stone floor. It wasn't a persistent pacing, but she would periodically move from the window to the great fireplace, then back again, her attention always on the high tower of the castle just visible from their slight advantage of one of the lower towers. Finally he sighed,

"Ani, there is nothing we can do right now - not until either the Protector wakes up, or the Seers bring word."

She turned worried blue eyes to him. "I know that, but I also know there is something not right. Maggur found out how to use the ancient powers from words most have long forgotten. That is how he created his control over us. What if there is an even stronger potion she is trying to create up there?" She frowned and returned to the window. "She also knows magic which we have never seen which she learned from places over the mountains and seas. We've never considered her possible true power."

"The elder White Tiger is coming here to see what can be done. However, she is still an old woman who is not used to all this activity." Tavis stood and walked towards her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "We have made it this far, now we must trust the inner strength of our people."

Standing next to her, he was startled to realize how small she was. Her face had hollows he didn't remember, her trim waist was almost delicate and her smooth, strong hands lean to the point where each strong tendon became easily visible when she moved them. Previously there had been not real time to look at her, but once the shock of her return had worn off, he could see how the years had taken an extreme toll on her. Almost unconsciously he touched the deepened hollow at the base of her throat. Meeting her startled gaze, he asked softly, "Has your separation been this harsh to you?"

Her jaw tightened and she turned away. Angrily he drew her back by the shoulder. "Anita, you are punishing yourself for something you had no part in."

"You know nothing of punishment!" She glared, brushing his hand away. "Do you know why Daxon died? Because of my un-Blessed Sight, he fought to protect me. He lead a rebellion against the Red, but he was doing it for _my_ sake."

"So you exiled yourself after his death out of guilt?"

"Out of _love_. I _loved_ him, though I only told him enough times which can be counted on one hand." She paused, trembling in remembered anguish. "One he never heard unless he could from the other world. How could I go back to my tribe when my pride kept me from my own family?"

Tavis smiled and pushed back the blond wave of hair which curtained her away from him. She was not crying but her voice was broken. Gently resting his forehead against hers, he refused to let her turn away again.

"Your pride is keeping you from healing. Daxon would not have wanted you in this torment over him. He loved you, just as I love you now." Anita's eyes were closed in silent refusal. "Ani, look at me." When she finally did, he bent and kissed her for the first time. It took a bit of encouragement before she responded, but he swore to himself that she would lose count of how many times he would repeat that phrase.

A flash of light made them both start. The high tower was wreathed in brilliant orange light. As they watched, it blew the stone shingles off of the roof, exposing Gissa who held a book in one hand and an object which gleamed cold in the morning sun. Tavis sprinted across the mess room and flung open the door. He snapped out an order to the soldier passing by,

"Bring the Sergeant of Tortall here, and the Protector if possible."

"That silly young one, she is trying something that is far past her understanding."

Divina stood at another doorway with the twins on either side of her frail figure. Blue and red eyes were full of sadness as she made her way towards the window.

"She does not realize the consequences of her actions."

Anita stared in disgust and fear at the swirling orange storm. "What is it?"

"She is trying to cast a spell to cut off all Seeing. If the prophecy cannot be fulfilled according to her plan, then she intends that it will never be fulfilled."

"Cut off all Seeing? One person cannot do that alone can they?"

Divina tapped the stone with her cane thoughtfully. "Not if they wish to live and see the chaos they create, but it can be done. I'm surprised that they found that text, however, for it had been sealed away centuries ago."

"How can we stop her?"

Divina smiled. "You cannot. You are too young to sacrifice your heart in such a way, for it will destroy you. I will handle this."

We followed the soldier to a room where Anita Karr and Tavis Zalin waited. Something didn't seem quite right for they were simply standing and looking out a window where from our angle could be seen only partial flashes of orange light.

"That's Gissa." Keladry quickened her pace. Our allies turned and met us with grim faces. Looking up at the high tower, I started at the sight of a bright orange sphere swirling around a solitary figure. The wind began screaming eerily as a smaller, more stooped person climbed up onto what was left of the upper room's planked floor. It was the old Seer, standing alone with her walking stick in hand. As we watched, silver light began gathering around her ancient body in a glowing halo. Keladry turned and began darting towards the door. Anita grabbed her as she passed, but she struggled to pull away.

"By the gods... We can't let her do that alone!"

Anita's eyes were sorrowful. I gently restrained Keladry as the White Tigress shook her head. "This is what she has been waiting for her entire life. There was a book of the ancient magic which was lost centuries ago. Divina took on the task to wait for it to be found, for it's powers are too dangerous for a country of divided clans."

Suddenly, the blond woman swayed on her feet. Tavis caught her by the arm, but she drew back. "I, however, she wants to see." Before anyone could question her, she had darted away through a nearby door. Tavis followed after a moment's hesitation, leaving me once again with Keladry.

The fighting had intensified in the last few seconds. Mage fighting always made me uneasy simply because I felt so helpless against such attacks. I needed something I could physically defend myself from and the possibility of having my free thought altered stirred up a deep anger. Silver light was holding back the orange flames which surrounded the Ancient. Divina's lips were moving, but I could hear nothing though the roaring. She raised her walking stick and stabbed it in the air towards Gissa. A silver bolt darted out but was deflected by the book in the mage's hand. She in turn raised the other object in a hand made of metal. An opal gleamed and burst into intense red-orange fire which closed in on the White Tiger. I watched in apprehension as the old woman stumble to one knee. Keladry cursed and ran. Startled, I followed.

Divina was on both knees by the time we made it to the top of the staircase. Anita, Tavis, Salamis, and Saliman were all ahead of us, unable to pass the tongues of fire that were sporadically whipping across the opening. The old Seer's voice was still strong even though her body looked beaten. She spread her hands out in a gesture of appeal.

"Child, I give you one last chance to give me the book. You know not what you do and how great a threat you are creating to yourself and the world around you."

Gissa clutched the unnamed book of magic to her chest, her dark hair whirling around her smooth golden face and her eyes black with hate. "Old woman, I don't care about the world. No one can stop me and I will have revenge for Maggur and myself. If I am not the Chosen, then I will make sure there will never _be_ a Chosen."

She opened the book and began reciting something in ancient Scanran. The red-orange blaze began backflowing into the opal. Sweat beaded on Gissa's forehead. Divina sighed and voiced what sounded like a prayer.

"Those who go before me, give me strength. Those who come behind me, give me courage. Those with me now, give me hope."

The silver light began gathering in her pleading palms, dancing back and forth in a white-hot ribbon. A sphere formed around Gissa growing brighter. Divina slowly brought her hands together and the sphere began to shrink. From inside, she could be seen screaming but there was no sound. The opal exploded in fire, but none escaped. Divina's hands closed and the white light vanished with a slight popping sound.

Anita pushed past the twins up the remaining stairs and knelt next to the old Seer who had immediately slumped to the wooden floor. I watched as the others gathered around, the boy and girl kneeling in front of her as Anita gently lifted her head and shoulders. The old woman's breathing fluttered lightly in her chest. Tavis and I exchanged glances. She was dying.

Divina smiled at the earthy brown heads of Salamis and Salaman. "I give my place to you, young ones. You have proven yourselves well, and will now be the new God-Speakers. Lead the people with your wisdom." She reached out to take Anita's hand in her frail one and sat up on her own to turn and look at the younger Seer.

"You, I know you have suffered from your Sight. Can you forgive the gods if I tell you it was necessary to teach you a new way of Seeing? For now," She held out her other hand to Tavis who took it instinctively, but with confusion. "Now you will lead your people in a new way of life. There will be no more division between our clans." Divina gave a thin laugh. "Poor Maggur the Red. He was right about most of the Prophecy."

Keladry frowned.

"Right that he was the Red, and he would have many victories. Right that the Chosen One would come from the South. He created his beasts of iron and bringing a power of which our country had never seen. However," She coughed, "He was not the one who would unite the clans, and the Protector was not the Key. Those verses will be fulfilled only through a union between the Hawks and Tigers."

Anita and Tavis stared aghast at one another.


	23. Completed Task

23. Completed Task

The following week sped past in a flurry of activity. They had laid Divina to rest deep in the mountain caverns in some place known only by Salamis and Salaman. Her passing was hard on Thoth and Nut, who had known her for decades. The book of spells had also been hidden away once more, in a place the twins would only call '_untouchable'_. Now the Eire was filled with people of all clan markings rebuilding the tower, refurnishing the rooms, and restoring the Scanran capital to what Kel assumed was its former glory. At night there were great open dinners in the hall or the town square where anyone was welcome and dances filled the open spaces. Any residual bitterness between clans slowly began to dissipate, along with the effects of the Blood Bond.

Kel tied back her hair which had grown to just past her shoulders. It had been some time since she had it long enough to become a bother. She would need to cut it again soon. Dom didn't seem to mind though, she smiled to herself. Dom was presently involved with hauling slate shingles for the new tower. She could see his darker head among the Scanran blonds as they struggled to pull a cart through the early spring mud. Not that one could tell spring was on it's way with snow still thickly covering the mountain peaks, but the ground knew, and was becoming softer day by day.

Silverwings flew in the open window and landed on her shoulder. This time the immortal brought a friend who had gold hued wings to match the snake-bat's golden teeth. The visitor looked Kel over.

"Silver, is this your mate?"

The immortal whistled.

"Shall I give him a name?"

Another whistle. Kel gently scratched the newcomer along his head scales. "Well then, I'll give you another obvious name. How about Goldstreak?"

The snake-bat turned his head and nodded. A sibilant cry came from his mouth in a nearly human-like laugh. Both immortals launched into the air and vanished out the window. Kel watched them leave then turned to walk down the hallway to her own room. Tonight would be the conclusion of Maggur's hold over the people. A great banquet was being prepared for all five clans to unite under the union of the White Tiger and Black Hawk as they had centuries ago. There, Anita and Tavis would be wed and Salamis and Salaman would be acknowledged as the new Voices of the gods. And the day after, Kel and Dom would be sent home.

Kel sighed. Home, it had been so long since she had even thought about Tortall. Through the duration of her captivity, she only concerned herself with Maggur and his crusade. Now she had time and energy to remember what she had been fighting for - her own country's safety. Wearily entering her room, she paused to pull off her muddy boots before pouring water into the washstand placed in front of a long mirror. All morning she had been helping herd livestock into the town's newly erected pens outside the great stone wall. Llamas, sheep, goats, and chickens all made a chaotic mess as they were sorted out into their new shelters. She had a handful of spit marks on her tunic from disgruntled llamas as well as a bruise on one hip from the hard head of a ram. Her entire left side was covered in horsehair where Peachblossom had continuously scratched his head in greeting. Peeling off the tunic, she tossed it next to her boots to be cleaned later. Pushing the sleeves of her woolen undershirt up to her elbows, she scooped water in her hands and scrubbed away at her face. Temporarily blinded, Kel reached for a towel only to have it pushed into her searching hand. Speaking into the cloth as she dried her face, she said,

"I didn't hear you come in."

Dom's voice was amused. "The door wasn't latched properly."

She finished wiping the water from her eyes and turned to face him. He was splattered in mud from head to toe. His smile was a white crescent in a crust of brown. Putting her hands on her hips, she raised an eyebrow.

"Dom, have you been chasing mudhoppers again?"

His grin widened. "Haven't you heard that it's skin treatment?"

Shaking her head, Kel dipped one corner of the towel in the bowl of water she reached up to clean his face. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled the towel out of her grasp. Looping it around her neck, he pulled her close enough to plant a muddy kiss on her mouth. Wrinkling her nose, she lightly slapped his shoulder, raising a small cloud of dust.

"You taste dirty!"

Dom gave her a mock pout. "I'm hurt, Keladry. I may have some questionable thoughts sometimes, but I didn't think they would effect the way I taste."

Kel couldn't stop the rush of blood to her face as he turned to the long mirror. He had to stoop a little to see himself, leaning over the washstand. He frowned and said, "Well, I suppose that was justified... blurp!"

He was cut of as Kel expertly ducked his face into the waiting water. "Then you'll have to do a bit of cleaning."

He came up sputtering, the dirt quickly becoming streaming liquid mud. "Why you!" He snatched her by the arm and began wiping his face on her shirt. Laughing, she tried to hold him off, but his arms were firmly wrapped around her waist as he roughly rubbed his nose against her collarbone. The water and mud were transferred to from his skin to the wool cloth. Her giggles trailed off as he continued nuzzling against her until his head rested just in the valley of her breasts. Blushing again, she tapped him on the chin.

"Um, Dom, this is a little awkward."

He shifted his hold around her waist but didn't move. His voice became thick as he spoke into her shirt. "Mithros Keladry, I was so afraid I would never see you again. With all the reconstruction going on, I haven't had much time just to be with you. I missed you so much."

Kel's heart jumped oddly in her chest and she was sure he felt it. It was true that they hadn't been able to see much of each other. After Gissa's demise and her own need of recovery, they each had been drawn away by different matters. Slowly she let her fingers comb through his hair till they snagged in the frosting of dirt he had gathered. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she found even more mud behind his ear. With a sigh she confessed, "I missed you too."

Dom's arms tightened. At his slight chuckle she tilted back his head to give him an inquiring look.

"I was just thinking about that prophecy. Keladry of Tortall becoming the Key to the Scanran's freedom."

"What?"

He straightened to look at her. She blinked in surprise, realizing that they were exactly eye to eye and she no longer had to tilt her head slightly to look at him. "Think about it, the Red brought those tribes together for the first time in centuries, but it was the Protector who showed them the value of every individual."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Don't you start. I'm tired of being called the 'Key' and the 'Protector'. I'm just Kel."

"You're not _just_ Kel. Your title is the Protector and you've done exactly what the gods asked of you. There will always be work for you." Dom's finger trailed lightly down the left side of her face, sending a shiver down her back. Something she had never seen before was gleaming in his eyes and made her breath catch in her throat. "And I'll be one step behind you wherever you go."

"Dom-"

Gently he cut off her protest. "I love you, Keladry. I will always love you, no matter what you do, or what people may name you. You are always Keladry and I love you for it."

The gleam dimmed slightly, but still lingered as he smiled and gave her a slight bow. "However, since we are to attend a wedding this evening and I apparently taste like dirt, I had better go clean up." He gallantly kissed her hand. "See you tonight, my lady love."

Relieved at the return of his lighthearted banter, she smirked. "You and Neal definitely come from the same family. You all have the qualities of expert players."

888

The wedding itself was short. The ceremonies surrounding it took much longer, with vows of the congregation being made to follow under the new Voices, recognition of Anita as one of the Blessed, and a prayer to all the young ones sacrificed to reach this moment of peace. Through it all, Kel watched as Anita's pale hand clung to her new husband's while her eyes focused only on the burning torch placed in front of them as a symbol of their union.

The festivities took place surrounding Protector's Point. Tables had been arranged in a great ring on the West side of the black rock. A platform was the stage for the actual wedding. Tavis and Anita stood before her father, Leon, Tavis's father, Atum, and the White Tiger chieftains, Thoth, and Nut while the twins clasped the new leader's hands over the wedding torch. Anita wore a pale green gown lined with rabbit fur. Her long curling blond hair flowed freely down her back beneath a thin white hood. Tavis's new leather tunic was bleached to a pale gold with a dark brown under tunic. He constantly smiled at the smaller woman next to him. When the people cheered at the announcement of her Blessing she smiled weakly in return until Tavis leaned over and whispered in her ear. Whatever he said steadied her nerves as she stood to speak.

"We have come through many trials the gods have sent us. We have been divided for many years, even as we united under the Red. But we have fulfilled the last prophecy which Divina gave us. We have seen true evil, and defeated it. But we must remember that *evil is best recognized not by its objectives but by the methods it is willing to contemplate in pursuit of them." She paused to look over at Kel.

"We must now remember the past, but not linger within it. We have done one another great wrongs and created valleys between ourselves which may seem impossible to fill. But we must start anew." Anita stretched out her arms in a plea. "**Nothing that is worth doing can be achieved in our lifetime; therefore we must be saved by hope. Nothing which is true or beautiful or good makes complete sense if we look only to the immediate future; therefore we must be saved by faith. Nothing we do, however virtuous, can be accomplished alone." She turned and smiled at Tavis, a beautiful, beaming smile of complete joy. "Therefore we must be saved by love. No virtuous act we make will seem as good from the standpoint of our friend or foe as it is from our own. Therefore we must be saved by the final form of love which is forgiveness."

The crowd murmured as Anita stepped down from the platform and approached Kel. Bowing low, she took the lady knight by the hand and drew her before the others.

"For a long time we have believed that the Blessing makes the greatest leaders. Each one of the chieftains possesses the Sight. However," Anita looked sternly down on her people. "We must no longer blindly follow those with power. The Protector helped fulfill the Prophecy, but she did not posses the Sight. Her gift came from her open and unselfish heart and her unwillingness to let a people suffer, even if they had brought that suffering upon themselves. Use her as your example of a true leader. Blessed or Unblessed, it is what you believe of yourself to be true strength."

Kel carefully maintained a neutral face as the tribes silently stared. Letting her gaze wander over the countless faces, she singled out Dom. His eyes locked with hers and for a moment the rest of the world fell away. Then he smiled. Anita was speaking again, and the crowd began moving in a great circle at the foot of the platform. Each Scanran touched their hand to chest, lips, and forehead in salute as they passed. Dom vanished.

The sudden jangle of bells made her start as a handful of young men and women surrounded the the platform. Drums and flutes began to play in a stomping rhythm. The dancing began in a great swirl of motion. Men and women separated into great circles which alternated within one another. Hands raised, linked and clasped, then lowered in time with the pounding feet and spinning bodies. It was unlike anything Kel had ever participated in, even if she had wished to only watch. She had immediately been swept into the circle and became part of one of the human chains. The motions were free and open, encouraging the dancers to move without any reservation. Kel found herself laughing in sheer pleasure as the lines merged and she was caught about the waist by a young man with the tattoos of the Lynx clan. He whirled her around the circle once before another took his place. The dances in Tortall were all choreographed and rigidly structured. The performances of the Yamani were all individually rehearsed, except the battle patterns. This was completely natural, the steps coming without thought, moving in instinct with the beating of one's heart.

Kel spun away from another temporary partner and came face to face with Dom. They couldn't stop or else they would risk being bowled over by the other pairs caught up in the dance. With a grin, Dom took his place and spun her around. Extremely conscious of his hand on her hip, she stumbled slightly. He turned the misstep into a turn which brought her back against his chest. His warmth reassured her as she twisted back out to arms length. Now would be the time when usually partners switched, but Kel kept hold of Dom's hand. The laughter in his deep blue eyes changed into that same undefinable emotion she had seen earlier. His grip tightened and he began pulling her through the dancers. Confused and without much choice, she followed.

He led her out of the crowd and past the tables laden with steaming pots of stew, roasts, bowls of the white rice and others of brown, and large cups of drink. Nodding amicably to those who greeted them, he finally came to the base of the lonely outcropping of rock. He released her hand and simply looked at her. She sighed, slightly annoyed at his odd behavior.

"Dom, what is it? You've probably worried the hosts, dragging us off like that."

He ran a hand through his hair. Kel made a side note that she was not the only one in need of a trim. "I might have, but with good reason." He turned to look up at the black rock. "I thought it might be better for me to ask this without an audience."

Kel's heart jumped strangely for the second time that day. She had the feeling she knew what was coming.

"Keladry, I know we're both sworn to do the king's duty in Tortall and that there are circumstances which would make what I'd like to ask of you extremely difficult." He smiled sideways. "But if all that didn't exist - if I wasn't a sergeant, and you weren't a knight, would you find me a suitable husband?"

Kel's mind blanked but her mouth jumped ahead of her. "You want me to find you a husband?"

Dom's laugh was short. "I meant, would I be a good husband for you?" He reached out to gently brush a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm trying to ask you if you would marry me."

She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. Dom was one of the best men she had ever known, or would most likely ever know. She cared for him with an intensity that almost scared her. It was something she didn't have full control over, that that realization was frightening. No one had ever warned her that love was something one had little control over once it took hold. She liked being in control. But Kel knew he would not be offering to give up their life's work without serious consideration. He knew how important being a knight of Tortall was to her and was leaving her with a way out. Now the question was, did she want to take it? She chose her words carefully.

"Dom, if we were not a sergeant or a knight, we most likely would never be in this position now, but we are." She could see doubt creeping into his eyes. "But if we were not who we are now and still had come to this place, I think I would say yes."

Dom's large hands came up to softly cup her face. His long mouth which seemed made for smiling hovered over her own as he replied, "But we are sworn to the king, first and foremost. He has my loyalty, but you will always have my love. Maybe someday the rules will change."

Kel closed her eyes, unable to take in any more of the raw emotion in his gaze. "And if that day comes, I think I would still say yes."

888

A few weeks later they arrived at Mindelan by boat. In doing so, they bypassed all the forces along the Vassa river, where Alanna the Lioness still waited for a chance to go on a rescue. By the time word managed to reach the Champion, she had already managed to reach Atum Plain with three squads behind her. She had been greeted the the Eire with gracious hospitality and escorted back to the Scanran border with promises of future ambassadors for peace between the two countries. Lord Raoul heartily congratulated Kel for what he considered a convenient practical joke. When she tried to apologize for the miscommunication, he simply laughed,

"It's just a reminder that she's still got a lot of fire in her. She was like that in her younger years, planning things out before rushing headlong into trouble."

Silverwings and Goldstreak accompanied Kel and Dom on the ship home. They made wary friends with Nari and Quicksilver, but became quite fond of Jump. Peachblossom would have nothing to do with the two immortals. The Black Robed Numair and Wildmage Daine arrived a day later to make sure the Blood Bond had been completely neutralized. When Daine had ridden into the courtyard of Kel's home, Goldstreak immediately flew down and began whistling shrilly while circling her head. Frowning, the older woman held out her hand.

"What's wrong little one?"

The snake-bat curled up in Daine's hand, pulling his wings close to his body. To everyone's astonishment, the long yellow lines along it's reptilian body began to waver and melt. The gold-tinged wings blurred and began reabsorbing into the main body which became a liquid black. Soon only the head remained, missing it's flying scales. Black eyes looked up at the Wildmage as the gold coloring gathered in a patch on the head. Now it was nothing but a black mass with a snakelike head and golden teeth in a wide mouth. The whistles turned into hissing words.

"Darkingsssss from immortalssss landssss. Dragonsss kinsss."

Daine's eyes grew wide. Disbelieving, she held up the blob. "Goldstreak?"

The blob nodded. Daine turned to Numair. "These are the darkings! The creatures made by Orzone that we left behind in the immortal realms."

Numair leaned over her shoulder and said, "That was years ago. Have they found a way to copulate?"

Silverwings landed next to her mate in her new form. "Yessss, found our own ssshape. Now many in man'ssssss world. Thank you god'ssss born."

Daine looked questioningly at Kel who shrugged. "I found Silver with a torn wing. There is a whole flock of them in the Grimhold Mountains."

Daine wandered off with her immortal acquaintance to catch up on their progress while Numair carefully examined Kel with his Gift. His black and silver fire trickled over her skin like cool water. For an instant it filled her head, then dissipated.

"You seem to have no more trace of whatever ancient spell Maggur used. I give you a clean slate of health." He smiled down at her, being one of the last persons who maintained a few inches of height over her tall build. "Welcome back, lady knight, and congratulations on the success of your venture into the Scanran country. The king wishes to present you to the court in a month or so."

"Present me?"

"Well you did bring peace to entire rivaling country almost single handedly. King Jonathan wishes to commend you for that in front of the others."

Kel looked at Dom who stood just behind her. "If it will make the conservatives see that women can become knights, I'll happily go."

Numair smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you've already proven that."

THE END

888

Author's Note: Part of the wedding speech was borrowed from another text. However, I have lost my information on said text. However, I freely admit it is not my own writing - I was impressed by the words enough to want to share them in a different form.


	24. An Original Update

Author's Note: Here is the first bit of an original for those fans of mine who wished to be notified when I began working on an possible publish-worthy peice. If you wish to read more, go to the sister site of Fanfiction - Fictionpress. Thank you everyone for your terrific support. Comments continue to come in and I love every one of them.  
  
435 yrs P.B.  
_  
__Slightly over four centuries ago, a barrier was created to separate a city of humans from a world of unpredictable creatures of varying power. The strength of eight magical traditions encompassed a civilization which was intended to be free of any hazardous encounters with any magical beasts or phenomena. There was one power which assisted the creation of this barrier, a power which has since then faded from history into myth. Now it is needed to save a people who live in ignorance.  
  
_   
Leon, come in and rest. You've been doing that all morning.  
The crying of an infant added to the homely atmosphere surrounding the small house. A tall figure rose from where he had been kneeling along the fence. It was an odd fence, not built in the expected straight lines but curved in a perfect circle. The man wiped his forehead with his sleeve, droplets of sweat flicking from the ends of his light brown hair. He smiled at the woman reprimanding him from the doorway.  
  
I know, but with Philip coming tomorrow I want to be sure all is secure. My enchantment skills do not have a very lasting effect.  
  
The angry cry for attention drew the woman back inside. She called over her shoulder, Your little one also wants you to come in and play. It is her birthday after all.  
  
Leon obligingly followed. The topic of the conversation sat splattered with oatmeal in her chair at the table. The bright green eyes she inherited from her father were nearly lost behind the roundness of her cheeks as she squealed and reached towards him. Leon made a face at her sticky hands and went to the kitchen for a water basin and wetting a cloth.  
  
Leannah, you haven't practiced today.  
  
She pushed back her long black hair and continued stirring the batter for a future cake without answering. Leon finished cleaning his daughter who continued to insist on being carried. With a sigh, he held her in the crook of one arm before cornering his wife at the table.  
  
  
  
She looked up at him, dark eyes troubled. Giving the mix a few more turns, she poured it into a waiting pan and said, I just don't quite see why I couldn't take the day off. It's been nearly four years since we've been threatened.  
  
But the threat is still present.  
  
She sighed. I know, but will you at least let me enjoy this one day? Aura is three years old. A miracle I never though I would see.  
  
Leon smiled and looked down at the little girl who was quietly observing her parents with one hand firmly wrapped around the chain of his heavy pendent. A miracle I never expected either. I forgive you, but tomorrow -  
  
Yes, yes, even in the presence of your old assistant.  
  
He leaned over the black head of his daughter and gave Leannah a quick kiss. By the way, I have something for you.  
  
His wife brightened expectantly. Unclasping a bright silver chain from his wrist, he handed it to her.  
  
I've been wearing this for the two years. My magic has nearly filled the silver and I want you to become accustomed to it.  
  
Warily she took the innocent looking bracelet. How do you want me to use this?  
  
Consider it a reserve of energy.  
  
Slipping the band over her own wrist, Leannah affectionately tousled   
Leon's hair and leaned in close to Aura.  
  
Remind me to warn you away from overly-cautious wizards when you come of age. My mother forgot and I ended up marrying one.  
  
Leon huffed indignantly. She didn't need to warn you. You had enough suspicion of your own when we first met.  
  
Yes dear, and it still didn't do me much good.  
  
With a laugh, she picked up a basket next to the door and walked out to the garden. Setting Aura in her cradle, Leon prepared to change her diaper. She giggled up at him, trying to catch her own feet as he carefully restrained her from making an even larger mess than her usual morning one. Once that task was complete, Aura was dressed in a light green cotton tunic and set down on the kitchen floor. She immediately trotted towards the doorway, Leon close behind.  
  
The eruption of the apple tree outside the fence was the only warning. Consumed in a mass of burning tar it slowly collapsed, crushing a portion of the yard's fence. Leon snatched Aura away from the flying bits of wood and embers and sprinted back into the house. Opening the shallow cellar next to the bedroom ladder, he lowered his daughter inside with a strained smile.  
  
Stay here, little one, till Mum or Da comes to get you. Don't be afraid of the loud noises. We'll keep them away.  
  
Wide green eyes tried to interpret the worry and fear in his own. Leon gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. I love you.  
  
He shut the cellar door and grabbed his focus staff. Once outside, he paused in horror at the sight of the fire scorpion. The creature was four times the size of a large horse and the joints between its coal black exoskeleton burned with a molten red glow. The right eye was crystal black with a point of fire deep within it. The left was made of a tiger yellow topaz. A voice with the hiss of steam came from the creature's mouth.  
  
_Finally found you, elusive one. My master is extremely angry with me that it has taken so long and is impatient for your arrival.  
_  
Loudly clacking the two great claws in front of it, the monster bore down on Leannah as she stood in her modest garden. Stinging tail raised, it fired another mass of burning black pitch. The deadly liquid deflected off an invisible shield and landed in a patch of tomatoes which immediately withered and burned. Leannah raised her hand, black eyes changing to a blue-white. Energy out of the very air seemed to be sucked towards her. Raising her hands, she made a motion that froze the first striking pincer. Repeating the movement, she held the huge insect captive.   
  
Leon! I cannot hold it long!  
  
The wizard quickly ducked under the pincers and raised his staff. Instead of a usual crystal or other traditional magic focus, the end was fixed with a long leaf shaped blade. He drove this up between the head and main body, chanting softly. The metal of the blade began turning white with power and then abruptly melted. Leon managed to leap out of range as the scorpion broke free of Leannah and thrashed wildly in pain as boiling tar from the wound burned the ground.  
  
Rearing back on its three sets of legs, the arachnid glared down at the couple. _Wizard, I do not need you. Save your own life and leave. _  
  
Unstrapping a long dagger from under his sleeve, Leon held it out in front of him. Tell your master that I am bound to this woman and he will never have her. He will never have his war.   
  
The fire scorpion whipped its tail down in an effort to spear its opponent. Leon dodged the blow, and gave one of his own. The stinger plunged into the ground, severed from the tail. The creature screeched and gouts of the deadly liquid which substituted for its blood began spraying the yard. Leannah managed to defect most of the pitch away from the house which hid their precious secret.  
  
  
  
No Aura!  
  
The three year old toddler stood in the doorway looking in innocent wonder at the great creature standing in front of her parents. The scorpion halted.  
_  
There is another?   
_  
Leon growled and thrust the dagger into the dirt at his feet. You will take no one from me.  
  
The ground surrounding the house began to tremble. What remained of the fence dissolved in green flame as a glowing spiral crawled outward from doorstep. It rapidly encompassed the garden, burning what remained of the vegetables, and then spread to the cover the entire hollow in which the home rested. Leannah clutched her husband's arm.  
  
Leon it will kill you!  
  
He smiled sadly. We've known this was a possibility. I will not have that creature take you or Aura from me as long as I live. If it means my own life, I am willing to give it.  
  
The blue-white glow of her eyes faded to her natural black. She shook her head and demanded, Let me help.  
  
You cannot work this magic. If this fails, do what you can to escape with the little one.  
  
Leon turned his back to his wife and raised one hand to the scorpion. Black lightening lashed out to strike the creature but it merely raised its claws to deflect the strike. Narrowing his eyes, the wizard drew the dagger from the ground. It glowed white in his hand as he raised it. The spiral brightened. With one last look at the quiet and peaceful home he had created and would now destroy, Leon poured his life energy into the blade and threw. The fire scorpion roared, clawing violently at its left eye. The white light shot out of the gaps in the creatures armor, cooling the fiery glow and paralyzing any remaining death throes. The magic spiral faded away leaving only blackened hillsides. Leannah knelt over the motionless body of her husband and tried to find a heartbeat. She heard Aura's small feet crunch the dead grass behind her.  
  
Mum? Where Da?  
  
Wiping her face with trembling hands, she gently closed the dull green eyes of the man who had given up everything for his family. Holding out her hand to Aura, she tried to smile.  
  
Da has gone on to another world, love. He'll meet us there someday.  
  
A rumble from the remains of the fire scorpion gave Leannah enough warning to grab her daughter and shield her from the blast with her own body. Falling against her deceased husband, she cradled Aura in her arms. The last thing she heard was a cry of pain but couldn't tell if it was her own, or her child's.  
  
It was midmorning when the deaths were discovered. A lanky figure carrying a large pack and rolled blanket crested the rolling hilltop to look down into a valley of destruction. Narrowed gray eyes carefully took in any possible remaining threats before the man descended. Bits of blackened grass were caught on the smokey breeze and alighted on the heavy traveling cloak and in the long brown hair of the visitor. He paused at the remnants of a fence and groaned. Two badly burned bodies lay atop one another in the dirt in front of the skeleton of a house. It was not difficult to discern where the intense heat had emanated. A slight distance away was a pile of still smoking pitch and bits of insect-like armor. On top of the mess rested a cracked yellow topaz. The man cursed under his breath.   
  
A slight movement behind him made him tense. One of the bodies, the woman, was shifting. For a moment he wondered if she had survived, but was astonished to see a small hand appear, clutching the ruins of the woman's dress. Carefully the newcomer lifted the charred body off of its partner. Bright green eyes crusted with soot looked up at him. He dropped his large leather pack and pulled the young one out.   
  
Where Da?  
  
The man smiled trying to mask his pain and picked up the little girl, keeping his face between her and the bodies of her parents. Hey, you must be Aura. I'm Philip Sherrode.  
  
She gave him a winning smile and held up something on a broken chain. She laughed.  
  
Philip's heart sunk even further when he realized she was holding the Eye pendent with the emblem of a open book engraved in place of the pupil. One like it hung from around his own neck. He shifted her on his hip and looked around once more. There was no possibility of remaining here after such an explosion of power. His master had been a strong man, and with such an expulsion of magic, questions would need to be answered. Questions for which he could not reveal the true answers. Philip set the little girl down and knelt in front of her.  
  
he said solemnly, I want to tell you something you will not want to hear.  
  
She clutched the chain and pendent closer to her chest.   
  
Your parents have died. Their spirits have left us here, and you cannot follow till your time is decided. I am going to bury what remains and take you with me to someplace with food and a bed. Is that alright with you?  
  
No Mum or Da?  
  
He shook his head. She looked over at the burning beams of the house, then at the blackened bodies on the ground behind this stranger. The night had been cold and she was tired and hungry. This man seemed to know what had happened to her Mum and Da when they wouldn't wake up. Perhaps he could make her warm again.  
  
Okay. Find Mum and Da?  
  
Philip sighed, Yes, try to find Mum and Da.  
  
Removing his outer tunic, he wrapped his master's daughter in the heavier brown cotton. Opening his pack, he found a piece of travel bread full of small bits of dried fruit. He gave this to Aura before turning back to the bodies. Taking a quartz crystal from a pouch at his belt, he drew a box around the couple. Once completed, he placed the crystal on Leon's chest and held both hands over it.   
  
I know you would want to be hidden away like this, but I can't help feeling guilty that you will never be hailed as the master you were. No one would listen to you at the Eye, but your warnings will be remembered someday. I'll make sure of that.  
  
The flash of light around Leannah's blackened wrist made him pause. A silver chain gleamed brightly among the ashes. It must have been shielded by her body, just as she had protected her daughter. Unsure whether it had been fully charged, he carefully picked it up with the hem of his cloak and placed it in his pack. Taking a deep breath, he again held his hands over the bodies.  
  
From earth once made. To earth now return. Take back what was given. Remake in new life.  
  
The markings shot out needles of violet light and the ground began to tremble and turn to sand. Philip repeated the chant and watched as his mentor and wife slowly sank from view. Once they were sufficiently buried, he found two stones from the foundation of the house and placed them at the head of the double grave. Aura had wandered over to the remnants of whatever creature had destroyed her home and was staring at the broken topaz. Philip carefully picked it out of the steaming black mass and put it in his belt pouch. Aura's sober green eyes looked up at the tall wizard for a long moment before scrunching up and begin leaking tears.  
  
I want Mum and Da!  
  
With a sigh, the wizard scooped her up in one arm before shouldering his pack. Taking a final pause at the charred fence, he carried the wailing girl away. It was best to be as far from this place as possible by the next morning. The shock wave of energy, both physical and magical, would have caught the attention of someone. Being so close to the Barrier was probably not a good thing. Philip had to find a place to hide this young girl who was most likely the last Mystic in the world.  
  
It was nearly night when he stopped to rest. He did not dare to build a fire for they were still too close to the house. Taking a rag, he dampened it with water from his water skin. Cleaning the black smudges from her face, he pushed back her hair. She winced when his fingers brushed over her right ear and he felt a crust of blood matted within the locks. Philip smiled reassuringly and turned his attention to her hands. Once she was sufficiently clean, he set about making dinner. It was merely more travel bread, cheese, and a bit of dried meat which Aura had difficulty chewing, but she soon dropped off to sleep. He sat for a long moment watching her clutch her father's medallion and bite on the first finger knuckle of her left hand. She whimpered quietly. Philip carefully pried the blackened chain out of the tight fist and held the pendent out before him.   
  
Nex necis anquiro.  
  
The Eye emblem began glowing steadily, projecting a miniature Leon Terhune as he thrust a spear into a giant scorpion. Philip's gray eyes were cold as he watched the manner in which his master died. When he compleated the viewing, he bowed his head and shuddered in silent grief. Taking out the cracked yellow topaz, he placed it against a rock and smashed it in half to be sure it could never be used again. The mastermind behind these murders knew of Aura's existance. He needed her, though for what reason the wizard wasn't entirely sure. Philip would be damned if she was ever found - either by the Eye or by whatever power orchestrated this attempt at war between humanity and magic.   
  
Aura slept soundly as she was tucked into the pack among the rearranged food supplies and wizard crafting scrolls. With a grunt, Philip hoisted the pouch over his shoulder and began walking.  
  
453 yrs. P.B.  
  
The great ironbound stone doors shut with a foreboding clang. Sunlight streamed in from the East windows far above the great arena which made the heart of the tower. It bounced off the silver mirrors set strategically throughout the place of final testing and focused on a lonely figure. Kubo, the youngest graduator in the conjurer tower, drew a shaky breath and pushed his unkempt blond hair out of his eyes. The slate floor looked spotless but he knew that once the blood of conjurers had seeped through their cracks. The ancient standards of victory or death had been changed hundreds of years ago, however it did not provide the students any reprieve when facing their last challenge. Defeat, according to those sent back for further studying, resulted in injuries which crossed thresholds of pain one could never imagine. Even if the final gauntlet had been softened with the promise of life, the hair on Kubo's arms raised in cold fear. The blood of those before him would never wash away.  
  
Kubo shrugged uncomfortably in the coarse brown sleeveless tunic he had been given. It belted at the waist over a pair of loose undyed cotton pants. He caught a bit of movement above his head where the instructors would observe. A voice he did not recognize echoed down.  
  
Kubo Sumal, are you prepared for your final testing?  
  
He wiped sweaty hands against his hips. Yes sir.  
  
You remember that anything you summon is permissible. Defeat of your opponent is the goal. Fates be with you.  
  
A door hidden in shadows slid open with a rasp. Kubo took another deep breath and braced himself, spells and strategies racing through his head. The black stone golem moved unnervingly quickly, charging immediately at the young man with one great arm raised. He dodged, then ducked as the monolith pursued, determined not to give the conjurer a moment to concentrate. The key to destroying any golem was to find its center of energy. The downside to this deceptively easy task was that the centers could be multiplied and scattered throughout the body. Diving between the creature's legs, he held out his left hand and chanted,  
  
Come, crystal water, reveal to me what lies within.  
  
A flicker of yellow light left a blue glass disk in his palm. Kubo held it up to his eye and had just enough time to count four energy points before being forced to dodge another massive blow. The impact shattered the slate flagstones and sent shards whizzing dangerously through the air. One caught the conjurer across the brow and he dropped the glass. It exploded on impact with the floor, coming dangerously close to cutting his sandals. He winced in regret. It would take some time before he could create another seeing glass as balanced as that one had been.  
  
He needed a weapon. There was no way to break the golem's energy unless he broke the stone first. Kubo smiled grimly to himself. Three of the energy points rested in the monolith's head, shoulder and elbow. If he could find a way to take them all out at once, it was only a matter of time before he could finish his testing. The question was, what could he summon which had enough strength to do such a thing? He had perfected the summoning of basic animals and the average magical creatures such as fairies and sprites, but unless he managed to call them in force Kubo wasn't sure any of them would have the power to destroy a golem of this size or craft.  
  
His foot slipped and the great fist caught him across the shoulder. The young conjurer was tossed casually into the arena wall and cracked his head against the stone. Kubo fell to his knees with a groan, clutching the rapidly forming lump. There was probably concussion material in that blow. Fighting back the white flash of pain and trying to regain his breath, he scrambled to avoid a second hit and dove between the golem's heavy legs. Landing ungracefully on his back, he caught a full glimpse of the observation balcony.  
  
Dressed in full formal robes of sun-yellow stood the Head of the conjurer tower with three of his instructors. Kubo froze in surprise. The Head was well known to hardly ever leave his high rooms or have any interest in the final trials of the students. He only congratulated a fellow conjurer after they had achieved greatness after graduation. Cold black eyes met astonished blue. Kubo's moment of shock nearly cost him an extreme amount of pain. The golem turned and raised a massive stone foot to crush its opponent. With a frantic hand motion, Kubo sketched a sign in the air in front of him, not even sure what he was summoning. The temperature in the room dropped immediately. An ice sprite hovered in front of him head cocked inquisitively.   
  
Kubo tried to not sound panicked and ordered, Defend me!  
  
The frosty creature with wings of crystal lace raised its arms and blew a blizzard of white at the descending stone foot. The golem hesitated long enough for the young man to avoid becoming a pancake. The sprite was not as lucky and vanished in an icy crunch. Kubo backed away and tried to think of another creature which could equal the brute power of stone. He glanced up at the balcony and saw the Head lean over to one of his instructors and say something to which the other nodded. Kubo's mind raced, wondering why the Head had come to see his trial.  
  
An unseen fist slammed the distracted conjurer full in the stomach. He felt two ribs break at the impact and couldn't refrain from crying out when he landed some distance away. He saw the Head raise his hand as if to stop the trial. Struggling to his feet, Kubo drew the pentagram to summon a magical creature in the air before him. One had to draw the symbol of the creature within the center of the pentagram to actually bring it under control. Kubo's hands shook. He couldn't remember anything. The intensive days of studying all vanished in the blink of an eye. Only one symbol remained in his memory, one he remembered finding in an old leather book in the library but whose definition had not been translated. Desperately he wrote it anyway. The circle glowed and erupted in a silver flame. Time extended as first one black clawed foot, then another emerged from the summoner's portal. A great beaked head followed, fierce silver eyes taking in the new surroundings. With a screech that echoed through the entire tower, the black and silver griffin emerged and took to the air. Kubo stood unable to move as the rarely seen creature leisurely circled overhead. The stone golem, strong but unintelligent, took a swipe at the newcomer. The griffin retaliated by diving in and clawing the head off in a shower of small rocks. Kubo regained enough sense to shout,  
  
The shoulder must be destroyed also! And the left hip!  
  
The griffin turned and looked down at the young man in faint surprise having not seen him upon its arrival. Kicking with its back legs, the energy points in the arm and shoulder were quickly taken care of as the whole appendage tore apart. Darting away and then back, weaving in and out of the flailing arms, it pecked at the golem's hip until the monolith crumbled. Kubo sighed in relief.   
  
The black griffin perched on top of the pile of stone and ruffled its wings, light gleaming off the silver edges of its feathers.  
  
_Hmmm, that was interesting. A good fight - are there more?_   
  
Kubo stared at the creature.   
  
_Are there more? Who are you? You called me here and I saw a good fight. If there are no more, then I want to go back.  
_  
With a sinking sensation in his chest, Kubo realized that he had failed to establish control over his summoned creature. The griffin had fought only for its entertainment, not because he had willed it. He should have known. Griffins were extremely powerful and independent. How could he have expected to be able to conjure and dominate one on his own, a mere graduating student? And now he was faced with an opponent even more dangerous than the golem. Perhaps if the griffin didn't know why he had been called here, he could send it back no worse for wear. Raising his hands, he again began drawing a pentagram, only in reverse. The griffin eyed him warily.   
_  
What is that now?  
_  
I'm sending you back.  
  
A voice boomed out overhead. Stop, Kubo Sumal!  
  
Kubo jumped and his finger broke the pentagram. Silver light shot out to ensnare the griffin which shrieked in pain. Kubo felt the energy being pulled out of his body along with the griffin into a world of darkness. Something was terribly wrong. Yellow light flashed from the balcony and surrounded the struggling creature. Both spells fought one another until in a dual ed burst, the griffin vanished. Kubo collapsed unconscious on the cold stone floor.  
  
When he came to, he was back in his personal quarters. The baggy cotton pants had bunched uncomfortably around his knees. A bandage around his torso let him know that the healers had already been there to mend his ribs, though he would be sore for a few days. However, there was no sign as to whether he had passed his testing or not. A soft knock on the door had him carefully sitting up and pulling on a shirt.  
  
Come in.  
  
A scruffy brown head peeked around the door, followed by a slightly chubby body. Kubo smiled. Doug, how long have I been in here?  
  
His friend shrugged, I dunno, maybe four hours. They're still talking upstairs about you. What happened?  
  
Kubo shrugged back. I'm not sure. Somehow I summoned a griffin.  
  
The other boy's eyes widened. You don't just somehow' summon something like that! What did the Head think?  
  
I don't know. I tried to send it back but something went wrong and I was being taken with it. After that, I don't know. It hurt a lot though. Kubo frowned. What was the Head doing there anyway?  
  
Doug gave his friend a skeptical look. You're the best in the Kubo. He wanted to see what you could do. Normal people would consider than an honor.  
  
Well after what idiotic skill I showed in there, I'll definitely not be considered normal anymore.  
  
You were never normal in the first place.  
  
Kubo punched him lightly in the stomach before frowning. I couldn't remember anything in there, Doug. It's like I never opened a book. They nearly ended the final and I don't blame them. All I did was run around like a mindless first year.  
  
An unsympathetic finger poked through Kubo's mussed blond hair at a fresh pink scar. You have something to show for it though. The girls will really dig your battle scar.  
  
Kubo slapped his friend's hand away and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Searching for a moment for his socks and boots, he gingerly bent to pull them on. With a sigh, he looked around the small room which had been his home for the last ten years. The furnishings were sparse, a low wooden bed, a table which also served as a desk, and one narrow window which provided a scarcely decent amount of light. The space around the door was covered with numerous shelves loaded with books. His few articles of clothing hung on pegs above his bed. Picking up the stack of books which he had studied for a full week, he slowly put them back in their reserved space above the door. Doug flopped on the bed and watched him.  
  
So which is worse? The fact that the top student made a complete mess of the final? Or that you have to go back to the lowly bottom student for who knows how many more years?  
  
Doug, you are not helping me at all.  
  
I'm trying to find humor in your situation.  
  
Sure -  
  
A knock interrupted the growing argument. Kubo slid open the small peephole and blinked. In the hall stood all three instructors and the Head Conjurer. Swallowing hard, he closed the small shutter and turned to Doug.  
  
You may want to get out of here.  
  
  
  
With grimace, he opened the door. The instructors filed in, their yellow robes sweeping the floor. The Head stalked past them and cast a short glare at the unwanted guest. Doug sprang to his feet, gave a short bow, and bolted out the door. The Head turned his dark eyes to the nervous Kubo.  
  
You are aware that without controlling the creature you summoned, you have technically failed your final testing.  
  
Kubo couldn't pull his gaze up from the toes of his boots as he nodded.  
  
However, your talent and strength have greatly impressed your teachers. The mere fact that you were able to contact a griffin is testimony to that. We are willing to overlook the incompleteness of your conjuring on one condition.  
  
Shocked, Kubo glanced at the silent trio. Each wore a slight smile and were nodding in affirmation. Clearing his throat, Kubo asked,  
  
What is that condition, sir?  
  
The Head was looking at the shelves of books with detached interest. He turned, hands clasped behind him.  
  
The contrasting spells which were set on the griffin set it free in this world. What you didn't realize was that to send back a being of such unique power requires a much more elaborate spell than a simple reversed pentagram. In addition, when you broke the pentagram, you would have destroyed the griffin. I diverted its death and your own, for it would have been an unnecessary waste. Thus, it has been decided that your final task before becoming a graduate of the Eye will be to find this griffin and bring it back.  
  
Confused, Kubo burst out, But how am I supposed to do that?  
  
The Head frowned and answered with slight irritation. Are you not the first in your ? This should not be a difficult task for one of such reputation. Do not question this generosity. Giving the astonished student no time to respond, the Head stalked out the door immediately followed by the still silent instructors. For a long moment after, Kubo stood unmoving in the middle of his room.  
  
The Powers all hate me.


End file.
